Until You
by FallingInLoveInDecember
Summary: Bella has been married to Jacob for years, and is realizing he is turning abusive and cheating on her. Edward enters her life, causing light to re-enter. How will their relationship move forward with the ever present threat Jacob brings, a forced marriage, and learning of Edward's criminal way of life?
1. Chapter 1

For nine years, the happiest day that I held in my minds memory was the day that Jacob asked me to be his wife. Jake and I had known each other since we were in diapers. Our father's were best friends and we spent every weekend together, every holiday for as far back as I could remember. We went to different schools since Jake and his father lived on the reservation, but once we hit our teens, it didn't stop us from spending almost every week day evening together also. It couldn't have pleased our fathers more. Jacob's mother died when he was three, leaving Billy to care for his young son and two teen daughters alone. My mother decided she didn't want to be tied down as a wife and mother when she found out she was pregnant with me, so as soon as she and I were released from the hospital, she left her two day old daughter and husband of two years, never looking back.

I was nineteen, and Jacob eighteen, when he asked me to marry him. Our fathers were concerned in the beginning because of our age but soon gave us their full support when Jacob explained we were still going to attend college, we just wanted to do it together as a married couple. I never questioned his love for me, nor mine for him. We never had a serious fight, when we argued it was quickly settled with reasoning from both parties. I graduated six years later with a degree in art and english literature. Jacob continued his schooling and got a job at a law firm right after his graduation in Seattle.

I was now twenty eight, Jacob twenty seven. We lived in the outskirts of Seattle, wanting to raise our kids out of the city. Jacob found a huge house that he had to have, though I was hoping for one less astronomical. He quickly reassured me he could afford it with his new job, and that we needed a house to show off his hard work. I smiled and told him whatever made him happy, would also make me happy.

All these thoughts were flowing through my mind as I looked out the front window, waiting for the headlights of Jacob's car to come up the drive. I was dressed in his favorite dress, a black, tight fitting number, stilettos, and the diamond necklaces he gave me for fifth anniversary. Tonight was our ninth, and I smiled at the thought as I looked at the portrait we had done last year of us, it's place of honor above the fireplace in the formal living room. Looking at the grandfather clock in the hall, I saw he was forty five minutes late. This has been happening more and more frequently, quickly becoming the pattern. I understood he was working hard, but it was our night. He promised to be home early, I certainly wasn't expecting him late. Taking my phone out of my small clutch I dialed his number, listening as it rang till his voice mail picked up.

"Jake, it's me. You aren't home yet so I will meet you are the restaurant, I don't want us to loose our reservations. See you soon, I love you."

Hanging up, I walked briskly to the car, hoping I would still have the table I had requested waiting for us, and that he wouldn't keep me waiting alone long.

I was nursing my third glass of wine, table watching all the couples that were sitting around me. They all looked so happy, whether in love or not, happy none the less. I scoffed silently at myself. It was our anniversary, and I was sitting alone, slowly growing past the buzzed stage. My phone alerted me I had received a text message and I hurriedly picked it up, hoping Jake was telling me he would be here soon.

**Hey Bells, working late on a case, still havent left Port Angeles. Just going to get a hotel room.**

He wasn't coming. He hadn't called. He left early this morning without even saying happy anniversary. He forgot not only our reservations, but our anniversary. I stared glassy eyed at the candle flickering in middle of the table, trying my hardest to keep my composure. 

_Damn him._

The waiter came over and asked if I would like my wine glass topped off. I nodded curtly, figuring why not?

"Excuse me, I am sorry to bother you, but our next reservation is here, they have been waiting for the table for quiet some time."

"And?" I snapped, taking my hurt feelings out on her.

"I will find them another table." She muttered hurrying away.

Sighing, I picked up my glass, drained it quickly, and stood up, wobbling slightly.

"Wait, they may have their table. Terribly sorry to have kept them waiting." I rushed out, trying to hurry my way out of the restaurant. I earned quiet a few stares as people heard my yell out to the waitress, and my noticeably, now drunken, state. I was out the door before I let out a small sob. Pressing my knuckles to my mouth, I tried to hold them in. I wouldn't be one of those women getting upset because their husband is working hard to provide for them and missed a date.

"Excuse me." I heard a strong voice say behind me.

I turned to see a tall man standing a foot behind me, watching me with worried eyes.

"Can I help you?" I snapped more harshly than I meant.

"I wanted to apologize if you were asked to leave on our account."

"No, I was leaving anyway." I said, again trying to hold me tears in. How pathetic I must look to this stranger.

"We are here to celebrate my parent's anniversary. Would you like to join us if you have no other arrangements? I would feel terrible if we ruined your evening."

At hearing the word anniversary, I could no longer hold in my dignity. A sob escaped, and I squeezed my eyes trying to keep the tears from escaping. I turned and ran to the corner, hoping to find an available cab to bring me home.

"Miss!" I heard the stranger calling to me.

"I'm fine, please, I need to go home."

"This will come off as weird I am sure, but here is my card. If you need anything..."

"Thank you, but again, I am perfectly fine."

"Please." He said, holding out a business card. I grabbed it, thinking he would leave me alone if I appeased him by taking it. I shoved it into my clutch just as a taxi stopped in front of me.

"Enjoy your celebrations." I said as a goodbye and quickly got into the car, shutting the door as I named off my address.

I picked my phone up again, checking to see if Jacob had left me another message or called. There was nothing. I went to my contacts and called my best friend Leah. The tears ran down my face as I waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" I heard her rush out, sounding out of breath.

"Leah? It's Bella. Are you busy?"

"A little. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a girls night? We haven't done that in a while."

"Oh, I'm sorry, if I had known earlier I would certainly come over, but I am on a date."

"I Didn't realize you were seeing anyone."

"It sort of just happened. I'm sorry Bella, I need to hang up."

"Okay, enjoy yourself."

She hung up without saying goodbye. I felt more alone than ever. Mu husband forgot our anniversary and my best friend rushed me off the phone. I mentally shook myself. I needed to stop with my self pity. I should be happy Leah has meet someone and is enjoying a date. I can not hold a grudge against my husband who was earning our living. I needed to suck up all my hurt feelings and move forward. I had much to be thankful for. A wonderful husband who loved me, a beautiful house, and my friendship with Leah that has lasted almost as long as my and Jacob's relationship. I steeled my shoulders as I stepped out of the car and walked into my empty house. Without letting my eyes wonder around my lonely house, I walked straight up the stairs to my bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes as I entered my bathroom and started the tub to have a nice long bath before bed.

After soaking for a while I realized maybe Jake thought I had forgotten also since I also never said Happy anniversary to him either. Picking up my phone, I snapped a picture of myself in the tub and a quick message.

**I hope I am not waking you. I just wanted to say Happy Anniversary, and that I love you. Thank you for making me Mrs. Jacob Black the past nine years. I can't wait to see you tomorrow morning. -Bella**

I waited for him to write back, but he never did. I suppose he was already asleep. Stepping out of the tub, I laid in bed without getting dressed and tried my best to fall asleep. I knew I had nothing to worry about, but there was something in the back of my mind that wouldn't leave me be. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong, that something was going to happen and I had no idea what it would be.

Thank you so much for reading! This is my third story, and I am still a work in progress, but once I got this idea in my head, it wouldn't leave. In a matter of days I had fifty pages written that I am now trying to break into chapters. Any and all thoughts, comments, and suggestions are more than welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

"Leah, I feel like there is a distance between Jacob and I. It's been three weeks, he still has not mentioned missing our anniversary."

"So he forgot your anniversary, there is nothing uncommon about a man forgetting things like that." She responded, rolling her eyes slightly with her words.

After her statement, the feelings of something bad about to happen deepened. I didn't respond and instead studied the menu in front of me. After we ordered I returned my attention to Leah, though hers still seemed disinterested in my problems.

"So, whats up with the new mystery guy?" I asked, bringing up her new boyfriend that she had been going on repeated dates with.

"He is wonderful." She sighed, a sparkle in her eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her wistfully. "I have never been so happy."

"Well, will I be able to meet him?"

She gave me a funny look, her eyes looking beyond me. I turned to look over my shoulders to find what held her interest. I felt a huge smile grow on my face as I saw Jacob walking toward us, his face holding his breathtaking smile. I felt pride as he placed his hands upon my shoulders, leaning down to kiss my lips.

"Hello, my Wife." He whispered.

"Hello, my Husband." I responded.

"I would like to introduce you to Edward Cullen." He said, motioning behind him, bringing my attention to the man who came walking behind him.

I gasped, recognizing the man as the very one who was at the restaurant the night of the disastrous anniversary celebration.

"Edward, this is my beautiful wife Bella." He said, introducing me.

I glanced up, into the now known as Edward Cullen, face and gave a small smile. I kept my hopes that he would not reveal that we had already met, and how it had come about, to Jacob.

"Pleasure, Mrs. Black." Edward said, as he bent slightly, bringing my hand in his to kiss my finger tips, his eyes focused on mine.

I sat, still stunned by the sudden burst of butterflies.

"The pleasure is mine." I finally was able to get out.

I tore my gaze from Edwards to find Jacob had already been seated between Leah and I, they were conversing while Edward and I had made our introductions and seemed oblivious that we were now silently watching them. Leah threw her head back, laughing at something Jacob had said, before my husband finally brought his focus back to me.

"Bella, My Love, I really hate to do this, but I have an unplanned dinner meeting tonight."

"But Jacob,our reservations." I slightly begged with my eyes for him to cancel his meeting for our planned dinner.

"I know Bells, but this is a very important client, there is no way I can not make it. I promise to make it up to you." He said with his smile. He knew normally I couldn't deny him anything when he flashed it my way, but, it was slowly making me wonder how often he used it just for his advantage.

"Jacob, why don't I take your place?" Edward spoke up.

"You don't work at my firm, Cullen." Jacob chuckled slightly, giving him a questioning look.

Edward laughed softly with him before he continued. I silently wondering if Edward was just appeasing Jacob by sounding entertained. I saw no humor when I glanced into his eyes as I took a sip from my water glass.

"Of course not. I meant, as long as neither you nor Bella mind, I could go to dinner in your place. You wont lose the money from the reservation being canceled, and your lovely wife can still have a night out."

"Mr. Cullen, though I appreciate the offer-" I started before Jacob interrupted me.

"That is very generous of you Edward, I am sure Bella would love to have your company." He said, giving me a pointed look, telling me not to argue with him.

Edward smiled and nodded his agreement while I gazed at my hands, my right playing nervously with the rings on my left.

Later that afternoon, I sat at my vanity table getting ready for dinner. I couldn't get myself to feel excitement about going to dinner. I could care less about going out, I would be just as happy to stay in. I only wanted to spend time with my husband. It seemed we have had no quality time together in months. He was always working, and when he was home, we didn't really talk. If he was home, dinner was of few words and then he would work in his office, other nights he ate the dinner I left wrapped for him and he would go directly to bed, and then there were the nights he never came home.

I looked at the picture of the two of us that was sitting on my vanity in a gold frame. We looked at each other lovingly, neither noticing my father taking a picture of us as we sat in front of the Christmas tree. That was last year, and it seemed it was only weeks later that things started to change. I felt the tears prickle my eyes as I thought of our devastation.

I had given Jacob a box holding my positive pregnancy test. I had never seen our father's or his excitement so strong. Then two weeks after, I had a miscarriage. My guilt started lifting as I thought of how I had failed. Jacob worked so hard, giving me everything I could ever want, and I couldn't even do the one thing I was meant to. Give him a child. My Doctor told us there was no reason I could not get pregnant again, thought it has yet to happen. And the past few months, he hasn't even given the opportunity for us to try.

The ringing of the doorbell brought me out of my dark thoughts. I grabbed my clutch and shoes as I walked out of the room and down the stairs to answer the door. Edward stood there wearing dark dress pants, a dark blue dress shirt without a tie and the top few buttons undone, the jacket matching his pants open, with his hands in his pocket.

"You look lovely Bella." He said in his deep voice.

Without my mental consent, my body reacted to his voice, a slight chill working over me.

"Thank you, I am running a bit late, please come in. I just need to get into my shoes."

He stepped past me, looking around the room as I sat on the couch to put on my shoes.

"Your home is lovely." He said.

"Thank you, though it is all Jacob's doing. He hired a decorator soon after buying the house. My only say was my art studio, which he can't stand to enter, what he calls, my mess."

"You paint?" He said with some surprise.

"I do." I said with a small smile.

"I would love to see your work."

"One day." I said softly, looking down.

I couldn't remember the last time someone has asked to see my paintings. My father was the only person in my life who showed a real interest in my work. Jacob thought of it as a hobby, not real work, and because of that, I refused to show much, forget about selling.

"Have you sold to any galleries?" Edward continued to ask.

"Of course not, it's a hobby, nothing that would provide income." I said flatly, repeating Jacob's words after he had graduated, effectively stopping my efforts to help bring support into our household.

"Are we ready?" I asked once my shoe buckles were around my ankles and I had made sure I had everything I may need in my bag.

We sat silently in the restaurant, sipping wine as I looked around, avoiding Edward's gaze that was focused on me.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, breaking the silence that was thick between us.

"Of course." I said with a tight smile.

He scoffed at my words and I looked at him questioningly.

"Isabella, I can see your boredom matches mine. Do you always act how you are suppose to instead of how you really feel?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said stubbornly.

I was frustrated that he could read me so easily. He was practically a stranger and he seemed to see through me better than my husband of nine years, the one who has known me my whole life.

"Jacob, I just wanted to check in with you, do you mind if I bring your Isabella dancing?" I looked at him sharply to see him on the phone. I glared at him, upset that he never asked me what I wanted before referring to my husband.

"Wonderful, I promise not to keep her out to late, and I will see you tomorrow, better practice your swing." Edward chuckled at something Jacob had said before hanging up.

"His swing?"

"Your husband and I are going to the batting range tomorrow. I finally got him to loosen up a little. Lets get out of here." He said, standing up, pulling my chair out carefully.

"I never said I wanted to go dancing." I said stubbornly.

"That is because I never asked." He said with a smirk, only one corner of his mouth lifting.

I huffed and allowed him to place his hand on my lower back escorting me out of the restaurant and into the car the valet had waiting for us. He was full of surprises tonight. First the shock of his car, I never expected a 66' Mustang picking me up, and now his request to take me dancing. I sat stubbornly looking out the window as he drove us through town, parking in a tiny lot next to a small, yet busy building.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around at the unfamiliar area.

"I told you, I am taking you dancing." He said standing beside her.

He again places his hand on my lower back and lead me to the front of the building. I was surprised to see a line wrapping around the front and side, Edward brought me to the front of the line and a man smiled at seeing him and moved so we could pass.

"Hey Em, nice seeing another busy night."

"It is, business has been booming ever since Alice made all the changes last year."

"She does have a gift." Edward chuckled as the man named Em patted his back.

"Who is your date?" He asked, his gaze now focused on me.

"This is Bella Black."

"Black?"

"Jacob's wife." Edward said with a nod, smirking at Em's surprised face.

"What is she doing here with you?"

I was starting to get annoyed at being talked of yet being ignored at the same time.

"My husband had a meeting and Edward was kind enough to take his place." I said, lifting my head slightly as I moved past them to enter the building.

"Watch your tone." I heard Edward say under his breath before I was to far away to miss their conversation.

I felt rather than saw when Edward reached my side again.

"Sorry about that. My brother Emmett is a bit nosy. Well, all my family is so be prepared when my sister Alice approaches us at some point tonight." He said, chuckling again.

I realized he did that a lot, like everything in his life was enjoyable. I was a bit envious of that. I would love to find things humorous in my daily activities. I have let my life become dull and full of disappointment. I looked around us to see tables were full, the bar seats taken with people standing around it. There was a stage where a band was playing a slight jazzy tune.

"Want to get a drink?" Edward asked me, still smiling.

I nodded my head and followed him to the bar.

"Jazz!" Edward called to a blonde man who was manning the side of the bar closest to us.

"Usual?" He called to Edward.

"What would you like?" He asked looking down at me.

"I don't know. I doubt they serve a good chardonnay here." I said with a shrug.

I knew I was acting snobby, but for some reason I felt the need to keep my walls up around Edward. I barely knew him and I was feeling much more comfortable than I liked in his presence.

"Get me a French 75 and Jack Rose." Edward yelled over to Jazz.

A few minutes later I was handed a pink looking drink.

"What is this?" I asked, sniffing the liquid.

"Just try it. Trust me, you will like it." He said smiling at me with amusement.

I took a small sip and was surprised to find it lightly sweet, and very much to my liking. We finished our drinks, Edward with his ever present smile, pulled my by my hand to the dance floor. I was a bit shy at first but felt myself loosening up quickly, and started enjoying the music and allowed my body to flow with the beat. Before I knew it, we had been dancing for almost forty minutes when he asked if I wanted another drink. This time after ordering He lead me to a table that seemed to be reserved for him. I couldn't help but laugh out after taking a sip.

"Whats so funny?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"I just felt like laughing!" I said, feeling myself blush slightly.

"I take it you are having a good time then?"

"I am, thank you. But I should head home soon. I am not sure when Jacob will return." That and I was feeling a good buzz, I refused to let this new person see me drunk.

"Why don't you call and find out?" He insisted, ordering us another round despite my glare when he did.

I did do as he requested and dialed Jacobs number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, I was wondering when you would be home?" I asked, looking over at Edward to see him still smirking while taking a sip of the amber liquid in his glass.

It was loud where ever he was and then I heard a voice that sounded like Leah's.

"Is that Leah?"

"Oh, um, yeah. She showed up at the same place we were having the meeting so I asked her to join me for a drink."

"That was nice of you, is she there with her date?"

"Her date?"

"She has been seeing someone new, I figured maybe that was why she was out tonight."

"Oh, yeah. Right. Her date had ended when I saw her, she is leaving soon. I will talk to you later okay?"

"Wait, when will you be home?"

"I'm not sure, I will text you."

He hung up without saying goodbye. I sat there stunned.

"Everything good?" Edward asked.

I grabbed my glass and drank half of it in one sitting.

"Whoa, thirsty?" Edward laughed.

He found humor in all things. I never meet anyone who seemed so happy with life.

"I think I am just going to go." I said standing up quickly. Without giving him a chance to protest I rushed outside, stopping once I was out the door, breathing in the cool night air in big gulps.

"Bella? You okay?" I felt him place his hand softly on my back.

I turned around to look at him with watery eyes.

"I think my marriage is in trouble." I blurted out without thinking. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I am sure its just the alcohol."

He looked at me sadly before his eyes seemed to turn hard.

"Edward, what kind of work do you do for Jacob?" I asked, starting to wonder how exactly they knew each other.

"I am a very good client." He chuckled.

"Meaning you are in need of his services quite often?"

"Something like that."

I felt uneasy at his evasiveness.

"Would you please bring me home?"

"Of course."

He guided me to the car and opened my door for me. It was again silent on the drive to my house. Our comfortableness seemed to vanish after the phone call to Jacob. He walked me to my front door and waited while I unlocked the door.

"Bella, please call me if you need anything. You have my card still, correct?" He asked, bringing his face closer to mine. My body betrayed me and I felt butterflies at his closeness, thinking of what his lips would feel like, feeling drunk from his smell. I closed my eyes as he drew closer. His lips landed on my cheek giving me a soft kiss, leaving my mouth hanging open slightly. "Goodnight sweet Bella." He said with another smile before walking back to his car and driving off, beeping the horn on his way down the drive.

I had been in bed for hours and still unable to sleep. I looked at the clock and saw it was now three in the morning. Jacob still wasn't home. I grabbed my cell phone and called him, no answer. I decided to call Leah and see if he left when she did, I was starting to get worried. She didn't answer either.

There was a strong nagging feeling in my gut. I sat up and got out of bed, my silent footsteps bringing me to his office. I turned on his computer and tried the password he had used all the years I have known him.

He had changed it.

I was growing more and more concerned, this time not for his safety but the fear of secrets. Why would he change his computer password and not tell me? I went into my room I liked to call my reading room and picked up my laptop. Signing into our bank account I looked at the recent transactions. He had charged a hotel room three hours ago. I started to skim through the transactions and saw more and more hotels. All different areas, different times. Some booked when I know he had been home that evening. One for every night he said he was working late. I felt my chest tighten as I fought back my tears. I knew, I denied it, and then I knew again. I went to the bar in his office and poured a drink, returning to my bedroom, sitting in a chair to await for my husbands arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

My drink long ago disappeared and I was on my third when I heard Jacob arrive home. It was now almost five in the morning. I heard him trying to be quiet, assuming he was trying not to wake me and slip into bed beside me like nothing had happened.

As he entered the dark room, I could smell the freshly showered scent he carried as he moved past me unknowingly. I watched as he undressed in the dark and get into the bed reaching for me. When he couldn't find me he bolted up throwing blankets and pillows aside.

"What are you looking for?" I asked quietly, watching him jump in response.

He reached over and turned on the bedside table.

"Shit Bella, you scared me. Why aren't you in bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I slurred, giggling slightly at the sound.

"Are you drunk?" He roared, walking to me quickly.

I yelped in surprise when he grabbed my arms to pull me up, standing in front of him.

"Possibly."

"Are you telling me, that my _wife_, allowed herself to get drunk and go dancing with Edward Cullen?" He sneered.

I didn't understand his anger. It was his fault that I went out with Edward in the first place, and he knew what we did.

"You would know if you had answered your phone, what time I returned home, and whether I was drunk or not." I spat back at him. "Where the hell were you? Why did you get a hotel room instead of coming home?" My voice quickly escalated to yelling.

"What?" He seemed stunned at my words.

"I looked at the bank account Jacob. What is the need of all those hotel rooms?"

"So, you are checking into how I spend _my_ money, Bella?"

My eyes widened when He let go of my suddenly, causing me to fall to the floor. I had never seen this side of Jacob before.

"Jake-"

I watched, like time was moving in slow motion, as he raised his hand and slapped me across the face with the back of it.

For the first time in our lives, Jacob had raised his hand to me. I was stunned.

"Isabella, you will learn to not question me. Get your ass in bed." His voice was calm, yet it came off menacing.

I picked myself up off the ground and backed my way toward the bed, my eyes never leaving his cold ones. I fell onto the bed when the back of my knees touched the edge of it. He stalked over, making me cower from him. He got into bed next to me, pulling me to his side.

"Sleep Bella." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist, not allowing me to move away from him, as he closed his eyes.

Hours later, I was in the kitchen preparing a small lunch for Jacob to have before he left for the day. He reminded me of his plans with Edward and requested a sandwich while he got himself ready. His eyes avoided the bruise that covered one side of my face, choosing to ignore what he had done. The doorbell rang, after several minutes of Jacob not coming down the stairs, I walked over to open the door.

"Bella." Edward greeted with a smile.

I looked up at him and tried to return it, though my split lip made it difficult. I watched his eyes darken and his smile disappear into a a tight lipped grimace.

"Bella, I did not leave you in this condition last night. Please tell me your husband didn't do this."

My eyes shifted away as I heard footsteps coming close behind me.

"I will be back later Isabella." Jacob said, coming from behind me.

Giving me a kiss on my uninjured cheek, he walked through the door patting a hand on Edwards back. Edward stared at me for a moment before turning to follow. I saw his phone was now to his ear and he was speaking urgently with someone.

"Jasper, be sure that Emmett is at the meeting." I heard him say before putting his phone back into his pocket.

He turned and looked at me again before getting into his car and driving off.

I closed the door and called Leah, I needed my best friend.

An hour later Leah burst through the front door full of cheer.

"Bella!" She called out before finding me in my reading room.

I was seated before the fireplace reading a book, trying to keep my mind busy till she arrived.

"Oh Bella, what happened to you?" She cried out in shock, rushing to me.

My tears fell as she pulled me into a tight hug. She was exactly what I needed.

"J-J-Jake." I stuttered through my sobs.

I felt her stiffen, her arm falling to her side. I immediately missed the support she had given to me seconds ago.

"What?" She said without emotion.

"Jacob. He was angry I looked into our finances and of my confronting him. Leah, I think he is cheating on me!"

She looked at me, no emotion showing on her face. I was confused my her reaction. I had expected her anger towards Jake, of telling me she would help me figure this all out.

"You shouldn't have snooped Bella." She said instead.

"Why is it snooping to look into my own bank account?" I asked with disbelief.

"Jacob has never stopped you from buying anything you need or want. Why would you need to look? You know he provides more than enough for you."

"Leah-"

"Stop! When he gets home, apologize. I am sure he is sorry for how he reacted. I am sure you know just as well as I do that his job is stressful. The last thing he needs is a nagging wife."

"What?"

Before she could answer we heard the front door burst open and a lot of commotion. We both raced to the entryway to see what all the noise was about. I stood in shock, Leah screamed as she raced forward toward Jacob. Jasper and Emmett dragged him into the house, dropping him to the floor when the entered. Jacob groaned and rolled to his side, allowing me to see his battered face as he curled into a ball.

"What did you do?" Leah screamed at the two men who just stood over them without responding.

She was kneeling next to my husband, rubbing her hand through his hair. I should be the one who was rushing to my husband, demanding to know what happened. It felt like I was outside of my body, watching a scene in a movie. I couldn't move nor speak. My eyes lifted from Jacob and Leah to see Edward enter the house.

"Touching." He said as he looked at my husband and best friend before him.

"You monster!" Leah spit out at him raising to her feet and charging toward him.

Before she could get more than a foot closer, Jasper stepped forward and grabbed her wrist to pull her away. She screamed and fought like a wild animal while he held her back effortlessly.

"Bella." Edward spoke softly, redirecting my attention from Leah and Jasper back to him. "This is his home, which is why he was brought back here. I must insist that you pack some belongings and come with me.

"What?" His words snapped me out of my stupor.

"He has been punished for placing his hands in any way but loving on his wife. I will not allow you to continue to stay here with him though."

"Punished?" I couldn't seem to form a sentence, nor comprehend his words.

He nodded slightly at Jacobs form and raised an eyebrow at me.

"He is my husband, where would I go if I should leave?"

"You will come stay with me." He stated, as if it was the most obvious thought.

"Why did you do this?" I asked softly.

"Bella, I can not give you all the answers. But Jacob had no right to mark you like he did. He has been dealt with, and he will no longer handle any of our cases. Most likely he will be fired and our of work. I will refuse to leave you here with him, knowing he is capable of harming you, and that in the near future you will be forced out of your home when bills are unable to be paid. Now please, go to your room, pack what you can not leave behind. I will replace your wardrobe and anything else you may desire, but please hurry." Though he was polite, his tone left no room for argument. "Emmett, escort her." He ordered when I made no move to follow his directions.

Emmett walked beside me and softly placed his hand to my back, leading me toward the stairs. I followed his lead, though kept my head facing behind me, unable to look away from this new side of Edward. I had met him four times, I barely knew him, yet he was taking over my life, and if I was honest, I was allowing it.

In my room, I grabbed the box of childhood mementos I had saved and placed them into a suitcase Emmett had pulled from the hall closet. His eyes followed me as I grabbed my personal items from the bathroom and filled the rest of the suitcase with clothing.

"Is that everything, Bella?" He asked me softly.

"Emmett, what is happening?" I asked.

"Your safety is being made sure of." He said simply.

"I don't know you, I barely know Edward. Who are you to care of my well being?"

"Bella, we must return downstairs. Edward will answer what he may at a later time."

I followed him silently as he carried my bag downstairs. I was back in front of Edward and Jasper as Emmett kept walking to put my suitcase into the car waiting outside. Jacob and Leah were no where to be seen.

"Edward, may I speak with Leah before I leave with you?" I had no idea why I felt I needed his permission, yet the feeling wouldn't leave.

"Of course. Jasper, please stay close to her." He said as he turned and walked to his car outside.

Jasper followed me to the living room where Jacob was laying on the couch, Leah crying into his chest.

"Leah?"

She looked up at me with hateful eyes.

"This is your fault." She snapped at me.

"Please tell me you aren't sleeping with my husband." I whispered, the pain in my chest replacing the confusion I had been feeling since all the men arrived.

She scoffed at me without answering, returning her attention to Jacob, ignoring my question.

"Jacob?"

"Leave Bella, you have caused enough trouble."

"After everything? All these years we have had together, this is it?" I asked in a water voice.

He, like Leah, simply ignored me. My vision was blurred as I turned away, trying not to stumble as I walked out of the room. Jasper must have noticed my trouble because he quickly picked me up into his arms, cradling me as we left the house.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered, placing me into the back of the car beside Edward.

"What happened to her?" He asked harshly.

"I think she just realized what has been going on with Jacob and Leah." Jasper said quietly.

I closed my eyes, listening as Edward sighed deeply. The car started forward and I opened my eyes to glance at Edward. He had his head thrown back, resting against the head rest, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose, the other arm was laying casually behind me. I sniffled, causing him to look at me sadly.

"Come here." He said softly, pulling me to his side, leading my head to his chest as I cried harder with the comfort he was providing me. "I promise to take care of you."

I let my eyes close again at his words. I was exhausted with all the different emotions running through me. Confusion, pain, betrayal, but mostly, I felt protected and I couldn't figure out why.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't remember the car stopping, or of being carried out of the car and placed onto a soft bed. A rush of voices woke me from my slumber. I looked around at the strange room. I felt slightly panicked of not knowing where I was or who the voices in the room next door belonged to. I moved the heavy blanket off of me and swung my feet to the floor. Standing up I shook of the wave of dizziness and forced myself to the door. Opening it I could hear the voices much clearer.

"She is married Edward! What are you thinking?"

"Not for much longer. Black will not contest a quick divorce."

"This situation is just ridiculous, send her back to her father!"

"Watch your tone!" Edward bellowed out, causing me to jump.

"Please, that may work on the men, but not me dear brother in law." I heard the female speak again in a snotty voice.

I decided it was time to make myself known and stepped from the door way, making my way to the next room that seemed to be an office of sorts.

"Your awake." Edward said, smiling at me appearance.

"Yes, sorry to interrupt." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Not at all, I will take every interruption you give gratefully."

I looked ta him sharply. My head was spinning. In twenty four hours, I had an amazingly fun time with a stranger, my husband left marks on me, the now not so stranger beat the crap out of said husband, and then I find out my husband and best friend were sleeping together. All of that added onto Edward taking me away from my home and waking up in a strange place. I couldn't get a grasp on reality. And no matter how much I know I should hate Jacob and Leah, I couldn't stop the pain I felt. All I could think of was memories of us growing up together, the love that used to shine in Jake's eyes, our fathers so proudly watching us as we said our vows. My whole life I had been Jacob Blacks girl. Who was I now?

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, I really do appreciate all you have done for me, but honestly, I don't know you and I want to go home." I said quietly, doing my best to keep my tears from falling.

"You will not be returning to that man." The female voice spoke up.

It was the first time I looked at her upon entering the room. She was tall, beautiful, with long blonde hair and huge blue eyes. I immediately felt intimidated by her presence.

"I have no where else to go, no one else to turn to. I need my husband." I said, this time unable to stop the tears.

"You have me to turn to Bella." Edward said quickly. "And you have here to go. Please, my sister in law may be a pain in the ass, but she speaks truthfully. I will not allow you to leave here just to return to that man."

"You don't know him like I do!" I screamed, anger quickly taking over my sadness.

"And you do? The man you know and love would beat his wife? Would cheat on her with her best friend? Are you telling me that you knew he would do those things? If that is the case, then please, leave!" The female yelled back at me.

Edward put his hands on her shoulder, calming her it seemed.

"Rosalie, enough. It's a lot to take in, I am sure. You understand that better than any body else could I am sure." He said quietly to her.

She gave him a curt nod before returning her attention to me.

"You may not know Edward well, but you know nothing about Jacob Black. You can trust Edward completely, and despite what Edward wishes, you should return to your father, but divorce that husband of yours quickly. I need to find husband, excuse me." She said, rushing from the room without another glance or word.

"She is right. You need to divorce him as soon as you are able. But I don't think you should return to your father. Am I correct that your father and Jacobs are still close? And that your father has held great respect for Jacob?"

I looked at my feet, feeling defeated. As much as I knew my father loved me, I found it hard to believe that he would be able to see the truth of Jacob's ways. He had watched him grow as a baby to an adult and felt such love for him as he would for his own flesh and blood son. It would be like making him choose and I was to scared to see which path he would choose. I knew my fathers love for me was unbreakable, but it had always been the same love he felt for Jacob. How could I do that to him? If I went home, not only would he be making a choice between us, but he would also loose his lifetime friendship with Billy. What could I give him but having to support me while I found my way in the world? As Jacob had said, my painting was a hobby, it wasn't a living.

"I will divorce him. But Edward, I don't know you well, how can I possibly stay here with you?"

I saw his look of pride directed at me when I said I would divorce Jacob.

"I will help you, I have a wonderful lawyer, one who doesn't work at the same firm as your husband, who will be more than willing to help. As for staying here with me, if you are uncomfortable, though I assure you your own bedroom, my mother has already offered her home to you."

"Your mother?" I stuttered out, wondering how the hell his mother knew about me. "What does your mother know of me?"

"I, um, I may have mentioned you to her."

I stood there, stunned, as I stared at him. All my other emotions seemed to take a step back at the moment. What could he have told his mother about me? We barely knew each other!

"Bella, I have to admit, I told her of you the first night I saw you at the restaurant."

"You didn't even know me then."

"I knew who you were immediately."

"What are you, a stalker?" I practically screamed. My emotions were on overdrive.

"I have been in business with your husband for the last two years. Of course, because of that relationship, I have seen you from afar, seen your picture on his desk. I have had to listen to him tell stories of you, knowing he didn't deserve you."

"Edward, shut up. You are scaring her." Rosalie said as she entered the room again. "Bella, want a drink?" She asked, holding up a bottle of wine.

"Please." I rushed out. I left the room with her as quickly as she would allow.

I needed to be away from Edward for a bit. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

Rosalie and I were sitting on a couch in what looked to be a living room. Emmett had entered long enough to start a fire for us and give Rosalie a kiss before leaving the room. The bottle of wine she had previously had was gone, our glasses empty.

"Should we yell for another?" She asked with a wide grin.

"Maybe. After all, I just found out my best friend was screwing my husband!" I said with a half giggle, half sorrow.

"Oh Bella. I know how you feel."

"Sure you do." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Edward!" I screamed out causing Rosalie to jump.

"What the fuck was that?" She yelled at me.

"We need another bottle." I said holding my empty glass causing her to go into a fit of giggles.

"Should I even ask?" Edward asked from the door.

I looked over to see him place a gun into his waist.

"Did you just come running into the room with a gun drawn?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well you screamed my name!" He said, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Is he for real?" I asked Rosalie, pointing a finger at him.

"Edward, we need another bottle of wine." Rosalie said with a shake of her head. Once he left she spoke again. "One thing you must remember about this family, never scream out or someone is bound to get shot."

"I want to believe you are joking, but I have a feeling you aren't."

She winked at me as Edward returned to the room, walking over to fill our empty glasses.

"I am assuming you are okay staying here tonight?" Edward asked as he removed the bottle from my now full glass.

"I have no where to go. I suppose you are stuck with me for now."

"I am staying with her. Go away Edward." Rose spoke up.

He slightly growled at her before leaving the room yelling for Emmett.

"You need to control your wife!" We heard him yell before disappearing form our sight.

"God he is impossible." Rose said.

"He doesn't seem that bad." I mumbled taking a sip of wine.

"Bella, if you don't want to stay here with Edward or with his mother, you are more than welcome to stay with Emmett and I." She offered.

"Why would you give that to me? You know me even less than Edward does."

"Like I said, I know how you feel. Been there, done that."

"Are you saying that Emmett has cheated on you or that he has hit you?" I asked, honestly surprised.

"Please, he knows the first time he raised a hand to me I would shoot him in the knee, and if he ever cheated on me it would be aimed at his dick." She said causing me to snort into my glass.

"I wish I was more like you."

"You can be. Before Emmett I was engaged to a man my father thought was appropriate, I was more than willing to do his bidding. From the day I was born I was raised to believe marriage was made from mutual understanding rather than love. Royce worked with my father, made a lot of money, was respected in the community. The first time he hit me, my mother told me to do better. When I found out he was cheating, my father said to look the other way. The last straw was our engagement party. Royce was drunk, I caught him feeling up one of my bridesmaids. After yelling and causing a scene, he pulled me aside and started beating on me. He soon had a couple of his buddies by his side, asking to help him teach me a lesson of where my place truly belonged. I was horrified as he agreed and they started to undo their belts. The only thing that saved me was Emmett. He came charging into the the vacant hall and let the three of them feel his rage before he picked me up in his arms and brought me home with him. After a few weeks of fighting him, I soon realized what he had given me and how much I needed and loved his big heart. The rest is history." She said with a slight shrug.

I then noticed Emmett was standing in the door way, his gaze focused on Rosalie, a small smile on his lips, his eyes looking slightly pained. I knew by his look that he had heard Rose's words. He looked at me then and nodded to acknowledge me before removing himself from sight.

"Jacob and I grew up together. Our father's were best friends, his mother dead, mine gone." I finally spoke in a small voice. "We have never been away from each other our whole life. We dated, making our fathers happy, married right after high school, making them ecstatic. After college I did as he requested and stayed at home while he worked. Everything was fine, till it happened." I felt my throat close. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I looked at Rose with blurry vision as she reached out and grabbed my hand. "My baby would be a few months old right now. He was so happy, happier than I have ever seen him when I told him we were going to have a baby. When I miscarried, I knew right away he pulled away. He never said the words, but I know I failed him. My place in our new life was to make home, have his babies, and I couldn't even do that..." I couldn't speak any longer.

The pain I had held in for so long was out, I just met Rosalie, but, I felt more comfortable with her than anyone else I had in my life. Maybe it was because she opened herself up to me first, but for the first time since it happened, I was able to talk about my baby, about the pain I felt everyday and had to hold inside.

I felt her arms around me, we held each other and both sobbed for not just our selves, but for each other.

"You can always try again Bella." She said in a soft voice.

"I haven't been on birth control since, and it never happened. Now I no longer have my husband, my friends, I feel like I lost my family. I have nothing, no one, my life is over."

"Oh no sweet girl, your life is just starting." I heard a soft voice say, raising my head, I saw Edward kneeling before us.

He kissed Rosalie's forehead before wrapping his arms around me and standing while picking me up.

"Goodnight Bella." I heard her say as he walked from the room with me.

I felt my eyes drift shut. I was mentally exhausted, and in the back of my mind, the feel of Edward's arms, his scent, comforted me. I fought against admitting it, but it was still there.

"I don't know you." I mumbled into his chest.

"No one does." Was his answer.

He laid me down on the bed I had previously left and started to leave the room after covering me with the thick blanket.

"Please don't leave." I cried out.

I assured myself it wasn't him that I wanted to stay, but rather I just didn't want to be alone. He gave me a look, the emotion I couldn't place, before returning to the bed and laying beside me. He didn't reach out to me, hold me, touch me. But I felt comfort just knowing he was near and fell asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

"All you have to do is sign here Isabella." The lawyer said as I sat in front of his huge desk.

The pen trembled in my hands. It was really over. After I wrote my name, I would no longer be Jacob's wife. He was all I have ever known, did I really want to do this? Was it impossible for me to look past his mistakes, to start over? I looked up at Rose with teary eyes, who was standing beside me.

"I don't know if I can do this." I whispered.

"Yes, you do. You are strong. And I will be with you every step of the way."

This was the fifth day since I had left with Edward. It was such a short time, but Rose had quickly become my confidant. Edward was standing beside the door, his eyes drinking in every reaction I had, the connection between Rose and I.

"Call him." He spoke.

"What?"

"Call him. If you can hear his voice, and still sign the papers, you know. If you can't, I have no choice but to let you go."

Let me go, what did he mean by that? But I did as he said, picking up my phone and dialed our house phone.

"_Hello?"_ Leah's voice answered.

I hung up with out responding, gave Edward an affirmative nod, picked up the pen and signed my name making it official.

"Mr. Jenks, I am assuming you will get his signature right away and tell me when everything is settled?" Edward spoke.

"I will send these over today."

"He may give you trouble."

"I believe I can handle trouble." Jenks smirked at Edward who chuckled at his words.

"I am positive you can. You have yet to fail me yet. Just have her sign the papers changing her name from Black to her maiden name Swan, and we will let you get on with it."

One more signature, a few papers handed to me, and we left. I entered the room as Isabella Black, and left Isabella Swan. In a matter of minutes, my life was changed forever.

"How about we celebrate?" Edward asked, his arm brought up over my shoulders.

Emmett had waited by the car, quickly rushing forward to draw Rose close when he saw us approach.

"Rosie baby, you okay?"

"Of course, I am so proud of Bella." She said, smiling over at me.

"I think we all are." Emmett said, now coming to me to squeeze me in a tight hug, my feet leaving the ground.

"Emmett." Edward growled out.

"Chill out Eddie." He said grinning, letting go of me. "Champagne all around!" He boomed out causing a few people who were walking by us to jump.

Ten minutes later we were in Jasper's club, sitting at the same table that Edward and I had occupied when he brought me here dancing last week, drinking champagne.

"To Bella!" Emmett said grinning as everyone joined, causing me to blush deeply.

"Mr. Cullen." A man interrupted.

"I'm busy." Edward snapped, not even looking to see who was speaking to him.

"I'm sorry sir-"

"I said I was busy!" He bellowed.

"Edward." Rosalie reprimanded him, shifting her eyes in my direction.

Edward sighed, excused himself, and dragged the poor man away by his arm.

"I suppose this is my cue." Emmett said, getting up to follow his brother.

"Business follows us everywhere." Rose sighed, draining her glass and raising a hand to have someone refill it for her.

"What do they do?" I asked.

Rose lifted an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. I gave her a questioning look and let my eyes follow the dark corner Edward and Emmett were standing in. The man who had come to our table was no where to be seen, a new man standing in the corner, Edward and Emmett preventing any place he may pass by them. I couldn't hear their voices but I could see the pleading look on the man's, Edwards bored look, and Emmett's excitement. Edward snapped his fingers, causing Jasper to appear out of no where and take Edwards place, and walked back over to us.

"Ladies, shall we go home?"

"What about Emmett?" I asked him.

"He will be along shortly."

He lead our way out of the building. I turned my head just as we were leaving to see Emmett slam his fist into the mans stomach as Jasper held him still.

"Edward!" I yelled out in concern.

"Come on Bella." Rose said, dragging me to the car with her.

"Is that your job? Like a hit man?" I asked, a little hystarical, as the doors shut and we were all inside the car.

Rose laughed loudly at my exclamation.

"You could say that." She giggled as Edward glared at her.

"Nothing you need to worry about sweet girl." He said. "Just remember, you are always safe with us."

"That's for sure." Rose snorted. "When are you introducing your new girl to Mom and Dad?" Rose asked, causing me to inhale sharply and Edward glare even more at her.

"Rose, watch your mouth, for the _last_ time." He snarled at her.

"I'm not his girl Rose." I said quickly, causing Edward to look at me sharply.

"Bella, keep telling yourself that. You think he takes just anyone under his protection?"

"Rose, I swear I will kick you out of this moving vehicle." Edward growled at her.

"Right." She said, smirking at the both of us.

I was still staying at Edward's home instead of taking the offer to stay with his mother. So far Emmett and Rose had stayed also, but I knew that wasn't going to last forever. I wondered how I would feel being with Edward alone, no Rose and Emmett keeping us company. As if she read my mind Rose spoke again.

"Bella, Emmett and I have to return home tonight. Will you be okay? Do you want to come with us?" She asked worriedly.

I looked at Edward to see him waiting for my reaction to her leaving and my staying with him alone.

"I will be fine." I said quietly, not feeling as confident as I hoped I sounded.

As much as I wanted her to stay near me, I knew that she and Emmett deserved time alone. Something they hadn't had since my abrupt appearance.

"Great. I will see you the day after tomorrow anyway at the family dinner."

"What dinner?"

"Edward, you didn't tell her about it?" She asked him.

"No, I hadn't thought of it till now. Bella, I would love if you came with me to my parents home this Sunday. Rose and Emmett will be there, along with Jasper and my sister Alice. My mother is anxious to meet you."

"I'm not sure..."

"You'll go. There is nothing to worry about, you will be fine." Rose said, making the decision for me.

When we got home, I sat with Rose while she packed her and Emmett's belongings and got ready to leave.

"I promise, everything will be fine." She said, hugging me.

"How long can this last though? I can't stay here forever. I need to figure out what to do about getting a job and earning money, of where I will live."

"Don't worry about that quite yet, okay? Let Jacob sign the papers. You will be receiving money from him anyway. You will get half of everything, and Edward will be sure that happens before he takes away Jacob's job."

"I don't know how I feel about that. Yes, he hurt me, but does he really deserve to have his whole life taken away?"

"Trust me Bella, his life isn't being taken away, he has you to thank for that." She giggled.

"Why do I feel like almost everything you say has a hidden meaning?" I asked, half annoyed.

"Because it usually does. Now give me one last hug and promise to call me if you need anything."

I watched them drive away sadly, I was going to miss my new friend.

"Bella, I hate to do this so soon, but I have some business to take care of. Will you be okay alone for a couple hours?" Edward asked.

"Of course. Are you leaving before dinner?"

"I have to leave now, but I ordered you a pizza. It should be here in ten minutes. You have to promise to use the camera before opening the door though. And beside the pizza, you are not to answer the door for anyone."

"Okay?" I answered feeling extremely confused.

"There is nothing to worry about, Garrett will be standing guard tonight."

I had met Garrett my second day here. He kept watch over the house and us in it.

"I want to give this to you before I go, I will be back soon sweet girl." He said, planting a kiss on top of my head and handing me a thicl envelope before walking to his car.

Sighing as I watched him drive away, I waved to Garrett before entering the house who was making his rounds about the grounds of the house. He waved back with a smile as I shut and locked the door.

Inside the manila envelope he had given me, I found the divorce papers, signed and offical.

_He didn't do anything half way, did he?_

Before I could really process how I felt about offically being devorced, the pizza arrived and I did as Edward asked, using the camera before opening the door. I grabbed a plate and put a few pieces on for Garrett and went outside looking for him. I made myself be strong, Jacob had hurt me in more ways than one, he no longer deserved my tears, it was time to stand tall.

"Garrett?" I called out.

It was now dark and eerily silent, the only sound were my footsteps crunching on the gravel drive.

"Bella! Edward's room, closet!" Garrett yelled to me before I heard a gun fire, causing me to scream and drop the plate of food.

"Now!" He yelled again, running at me and pushing me back into the house.

"Lock the door behind you, make sure you have your phone and call Edward as you hurry to his room. Move the gray suits out of the way and you will see it," He whispered. "Twelve, twenty four, six." He said urgently.

Panicking I did as he said, running into the house and locking the door behind me. I grabbed my phone and dialed Edward who was on speed dial and rushed up the stairs.

"Bella?"

"Edward! I don't know what is happening! I went outside to give Garrett a plate of food and there was a gun fire, he told me to go to your closet and call you!"

"Fuck! Are you there now?"

"I just got here, he said move the suits?"

"There will be a box, the code is Twelve, twenty four, six. Do it now."

I found the little code box and did as he said, as soon as I hit the number six a hidden door unlatched and opened slightly.

"Bella, go in and shut it behind you, now!"

"Okay, I am in."

"Look directly to your left, there is another code box, type in the same code."

I did as he said and gasped when I saw a gun hidden in a small compartment in the wall.

"It is loaded, take it. I am on my way sweet girl, everything will be fine."

I screamed when I heard banging in the room I had just left.

"Edward, I think they are in your room! What is going on, who is it? Why am I hiding?"

"I'm almost there, they cant get into that room. Bella, I need you to-" He wasn't able to finish as my phone died.

"No, no, no, no!" I yelled in fear.

Looking around I realized I was in a small room, no bigger than six by six. All that was in it was the safe in the wall, a few blankets, case of water, and a toilet. I realized it was a small safe room. My attention was quickly drawn back to the door as I heard the code clicking open. I raised the gun in front of me and waited, praying it was just Edward.

The door opened and standing there was the man at the restaurant that first interrupted Edward.

"Found his little pet." He said into an ear piece. "Come along, you don't want anyone else to get hurt do you?" He said stepping into the room trying to grab at me.

I heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and lots of yelling.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell, it sounded like he had just entered his bedroom. I saw him coming into the closet and the man turning a gun on him. I didn't even think, just reacted. I shot the gun in my hand before the stranger could shoot Edward. I was emotionless as I saw the gun fall from his hand, and watched as his body slowly crumpled to the floor. I walked over, my gun still raised, seeing a hole in the back of his head, matter covering the clothes near him.

"Give me the gun sweet girl." Edward said quietly, stepping beside me.

I looked up at him, seeing his eyes wide in shock. He calmly reached for my hand and took the gun, sliding it into the waist of his pants before wrapping his arms around me.

"You're alright." He whispered, rubbing his hand gently over my back.

"Edward!" I heard Emmett yelling, his loud footsteps coming into the room. "Nice shot brother." He said coming to a stop in front of the body.

Edward picked me up and carried me to the bed, sitting down with me in his lap.

"Not me man, that was Bella's." He said, sounding slightly disbelief.

"Bella did this?" Emmett asked. "You did good kid!" He bellowed out laughing.

"Emmett, I don't think this is humorous to her." Edward said calmly.

"Here you had six of us rushing to the house to save her, and she got a perfect kill!."

"Emmett." He said warningly.

"He was going to shoot Edward." I finally spoke. I felt numb. My voice sounded it.

"Dude, did she save your life?"

"I suppose she did." Edward said quietly, holding me tighter.

"Oh this is classic! Wait till I tell the boys! Dad is going to love this one!"

"Emmett, enough. I am going to take her into her room, please have Garrett and Sam clean this up. You know the routine."

"You got it boss." He said, still laughing slightly as Edward carried me from the room.

"Bella, I need you to look at me."

I brought my eyes to him.

"Can you speak?"

"I-I-I..." I tried, stuttering.

"Your probably in shock. I am going to get you into the bath, please don't get upset as I undress you. I promise, I am only going to get you into some warm water."

I couldn't speak, I barely moved to help him as he undressed me. I shivered as he carried me into the bathroom, still holding me as he started the water with one hand. He tried to lower me but I clung tightly to his shirt.

"Don't leave me!" I screamed, speaking for the first time. Words finally left my mouth and I couldn't stop. I screamed, cried, clung to Edward with my life, repeating over and over for him not to leave me.

"Bella, Bella, I wont leave." He said, trying to calm me. He lifted a foot and stepped into the tub, fully clothed, settling down with me in his lap as before, the water slowly filling around us.

"I killed him. I killed him." I cried, unable to get a grip on my thoughts or emotions.

"Listen to me. You saved my life. I made the biggest mistake I could by entering that room without my gun drawn. He was ready to fire at me and you stopped him. If it wasn't for your quick actions, it would be me laying on the floor next door, not him, and who knows what would have happened to you."

My tears kept flowing but I could finally take breaths.

"Isabella Swan, you are stronger than this. Yes you killed him, but only because you had to. He was there to take you to where god only knows and to kill who ever got in his way. He shot Garrett in the shoulder already. You did nothing wrong but save yourself and others." He stopped his words, leaning forward to turn the water off that was now up to the edge of the tub, his movements causing water to flow onto the floor. I looked at him, still wearing his suit from earlier and started giggling. Half his hair was flat from being wet, the other half wild as ever.

"What in the hell..." He started, looking at me like I was crazy as I started to laugh harder, unable to stop.

"Edward, you look like a drowned rat!" I snorted. I felt slightly insane. I went from a mental breakdown to a fit of laughter. My emotions were out of control..

"I'm that funny huh?" he said, a smile coming to his face. "Well, lets see how funny you look." He said as he lifted me slightly and dunked me under the water.

I came up sputtering, seeing even more water flow from the tub. I started laughing again, looking over the edge of the over sized tub to see the tile floor completely flooded. I looked over to Edward to tell him of the poor state of his bathroom only for my breath to catch. His eyes had darkened, his lips looking soft and parted slightly. I looked down to realize he was staring at my naked breast. My hard breathing from the laughter causing them to raise and lower dramatically. My eyes moved back to him, his wet dress shirt molding to his chest, showing off his defined muscles, lowering my eyes to see his evident arousal. I looked back up to see him now looking at my face. I felt one ounce of remorse, feeling like I was betraying Jacob, but it quickly vanished when I realized he had never looked at me with such want as Edward was this very moment.

"Sweet girl, you need to tell me to stop." He said huskily, bringing his body forward, closer to me.

I stayed silent, watching him move. I leaned forward, pressing against his body, my hands tugging on his wet shirt, begging silently for him to remove it. His eyes stayed focused on mine as he worked one button at a time, once it was open, I watched him slide it off, making a heavy thud sound as it hit the floor, I pulled his undershirt up quickly. He was now shirtless, and the sight of his chest caused me to feel over heated. He was perfect. Every muscle was defined, not a blemish on his perfect skin. I watched as his chest raised rapidly, matching my own. I laid forward, letting my chest press against his. I felt his hands grab my waist, holding me tightly.

"I wont be able to stop if you don't say it right now." He said, his breath warm against my lips.

"Don't stop." I whispered, our eyes never leaving each others.

His lips lowered to mine, nibbling slightly on my lower one, before bringing them softly covering mine.

"Bella!" Rosalie screamed, bursting into the room.

I gasped as Edward's lips pulled away from mine.

"Get out!" He bellowed.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie screamed.

"What's going on!" Emmett yelled, now rushing into the room with a gun drawn. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed, seeing me naked, Edward shirtless, wrapped around each other in the bath. "Oh shit!" He said again, his shock replaced with a loud gust of laughter.

"Get the fuck out before I shoot the both of you!" Edward yelled.

When neither moved, he cursed, reaching over the side of the tub for the gun he had placed there before getting into the tub.

"Okay, okay, we are leaving." Emmett said with tears running down his face. "Wait till I tell Jasper about this." He said walking back through the door.

"I swear to Christ I will put a bullet in your ass!" Edward yelled after him.

"Not his girl huh?" Rose said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "You killed someone to protect him and now you are naked in his arms?" She smiled, wagging a finger at me before following her husband, leaving her room.

"I'm going to murder them both." Edward mumbled, laying his lead back against the edge of the tub with closed eyes.

I was suddenly embarrassed, remembering I was naked, his hands still gripping my hips, his arousal pressing against me.

"Edward-"

"I know, lets get you out of here and in bed." He sighed, standing to reach for a towel.

He put it on the floor and stepped out on it, grabbing another handing it to me.

"Thank you." I said shyly, trying to hold it in front of me as I stood to wrap it around my body. He turned to give me some privacy and I watched in shock as his pants dropped around his feet, stepping out of them and leaving him in his boxers. They were molded to him and I could see the shape of his perfect ass.

_Shit, I need to get out of here._

"I'm, uh, going to get dressed." I said, quickly leaving the room.

I made the mistake of looking back at him before shutting the door. I gasped as I noticed his erection, i, a good amount of it showing above the waist of his underwear.

"Bella, you need to leave the bathroom. _Now_." He groaned out.

I couldn't move, my eyes refused to stop roaming over his body. My breath hitched as I watched him bring his hand up to rub against himself slightly. My mouth fell open, trying to get more air. My body was burning, I never felt such want like this. My stomach felt empty, like it was hungry, though I knew not for food.

"Remember what you said Bella, you don't know me. If you can knowingly wake up tomorrow and not regret all that I want to do to you, tell me. If you can't, you have to leave this bathroom. I am losing what self control I have left." His voice was deep and husky, sound as aroused as his body showed.

"I don't know."

"Then I will see you in a moment." He said, turning around.

I entered the bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind me, feeling extremely confused. I wanted him, but it terrified me. I went to my bag, pulling on a pair of leggings and oversized t-shirt, then left the room in search of Rose.


	6. Chapter 6

I found her sitting on the patio facing the backyard, a glass of wine in her hand.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked, taking the seat next to her.

"Taking care of the mess in Edward's bedroom. The Garrett and Sam are getting rid of the body, Embry took care of throwing out the suits. Emmett just has to call about getting the carpet replaced and walls repainted." She said handing me an empty glass, filling it once I took it. "That's some aim you have." She said, raising an eyebrow at me in question.

"My father is chief of police in the small town I am from. I was raised around guns, how to shoot, take care of them, and protect myself. The years I was married to Jacob were the first I have ever not had my own. He didn't deem it respectable for me to carry." I snorted. "Isn't Garrett hurt?"

"More like he was afraid you'd shoot him if you caught him screwing your best friend." She said, the pain in my heart returning, though not as strongly as it had the previous times. "It was just a flesh wound, he will be fine."

"How can I feel myself healing after such a short amount of time?" I questioned out loud, not really looking for an answer.

"Because you know what a bastard he truly is. You are grieving for the man he once was, not the man he became." She said simply. "Now, tell me... about you, Edward, and the bath." She said winking at me.

"There is nothing to tell." I said, receiving a dirty look from her. "I was in shock I think, I couldn't speak or move. He tried to put me in the bath but I didn't want him to leave, so he got in with me. Not much more than that happened."

"So, I didn't walk in and see you in his arms, looking like you were kissing, perhaps dry humping?" She asked winking, making me blush.

"I was kind of hysterical, then I saw the state Edward was in, looking so disheveled, dressed in a suit in the bath. It made me laugh at him, and he dunked me. Rose, I can't explain what happened. I saw him looking at me, like I was so desirable. I never felt so..." I shrugged my shoulders, unable to voice what I had felt.

"May I ask what would have happened if I hadn't walked in? I am assuming, in the short amount of time you appeared from the bath, that nothing else happened."

"I don't know. He told me to tell him to stop, and I didn't. After you and Emmett left, it was like the mood changed. I realized what was happening and felt unsure, he sensed that."

"What are you unsure of?"

"The feelings he brought out. Rose, I have never felt so wanted before, and I have never felt such need as I did for him. How is that possible after being with Jacob for so long? After being married to him for so many years?"

"Maybe, despite what you felt, he just wasn't the one. It's obvious now that he isn't, but if none of this had happened, you would have spent your whole life never knowing what you just felt with Edward."

"Rose, I barely know him."

"Well, what _do_ you know of him?"

"He has a kind heart, more handsome than any man should be allowed, he takes care of his family. He took me in and is taking care of me without knowing much of me either. He seems to love life, he finds happiness in all things."

"What don't you know?"

"I guess his real line of work, why someone would show up at his house, shooting his guard, coming after me? Why he is so willing to look out for me. Why he had Jacob beaten."

"Well, I can answer some of those. He had Jacob beaten because he hit you. One thing this family wont turn a blind eye to is a woman beater. I can't be sure, but the feelings that seems to come from him about taking you in is so much more than just feeling protective over you. He has _never_ brought a girl to his home before, never even thought of bringing one with him to his parents for dinner. I can honestly say I haven't even seen him look at another woman the way he does at you. He is no angel, he has had his fair of women, but never lasted much longer than a one night stand or two. He never gets attached. Its like a motto or something. Emmett was like that before me also. Now, as to his job? I can't answer that for him. I can say they come from old money, it is a very close family business. As for the shooting? He has a lot of enemies. He may have just been offended over Edwards treatment of him while at the restaurant. He saw you with Edward and decided you were his weak spot."

"He seem so mysterious."

"He is, Bella. He doesn't even confide with his brother much. But they are close, always have been. Jasper is his best friend, his father is always there for him. Still, he doesn't really let himself go with anyone. Hearing you talk about laughter and being silly in the bath together? That isn't something that happens often. You were right, he smiles at all things, he doesn't let life get him down. But to let someone in like he seems to have with you? Not heard of. Don't take it lightly Bella, it is a gift most in his life crave." She clicked her glass against mine and stood up walking away.

I leaned back in the chair and looked up at the stars, taking a sip of the sweet wine. Part of me regretted walking away from him earlier in the bathroom. There was only a little piece of me that agreed with the decision, and that piece also held the attachment to Jacob still.

"May I join you?" I heard Edward ask from the doorway behind me.

"Of course, it's your porch." I said smiling up at him as he neared.

He sat down, setting his glass of amber liquid next to him as he drew out a cigarette and lit it.

"It's so peaceful here." I sighed, listening to the sound of nature. There were no car's to be heard, no lights other than that of the moon and stars and from the house behind us.

"I'm surprised to hear that from you after today." He said with a chuckle. "You seem to be handling it better now."

"Yes, I think it was just the shock of it all. I hate that I took a life, but the choice of his or yours?" I said raising one shoulder.

I gazed at him, seeing him in a white cut off t-shirt, a pair of black jogging pants. It was the most simple I had ever seen him dressed, and he looked just as good in them as he did his expensive suits.

"I'm sorry I walked away from you earlier." I said quietly, looking back at the stars, afraid to see his reaction.

"Bella, look at me." He said softly.

I turned my head to see his green eyes staring at me.

"Never be sorry for your own decisions. I would rather you walk away from me than regret me."

We sat in silence, sipping our drinks, staring out into the quiet night. My wine was gone and I debated between another glass or just going to sleep.

"Edward, why am I here?" I questioned. I mentally kicked myself.

_Wine or bed, Bella. Not question your savior. _

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Bella, I don't know how to answer that. You just met me, but I have admired your from afar for quite sometime. When I finally got to speak to you that first night, I knew where Jacob was. I also knew it was your anniversary."

"How did you know all that?"

"I make it my business to know everything about the people who work for me. I had an amazing night with you when we went out together, with your husbands permission even." He said chuckling. "When I saw you the next day, the mark he left on your beautiful face, I lost it. As soon as he walked out of the house, I called Emmett and Jasper. I didn't need their help to handle him, but they feel as I do about women and how to care for them. The plan was to send you to your fathers before ruining Jacob financially."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to see you leave. To have no chance of seeing you again." He said quietly.

"I'm nothing special." I said, looking away from him.

"Don't say that."

"Edward, I have been with the same man since the day I hit puberty. If it wasn't for you, I would probably still be with him, despite being hurt by him both physically and mentally."

"You are not only beautiful, but you are strong, loyal. Those two traits mean the most in a person to me."

"What am I going to do now? I can't stay with you forever."

"You can if you want to." He said with a huge smile and a wink.

"Edward." I grumbled at him, rolling my eyes.

"Well, to be honest, I cleaned out your bank account."

"You did what?" I almost yelled.

"I told you I plan on making sure he was fired and would never be able to work again. I wanted to make sure you had a little something before he got his hands on it. You have enough to buy a small house if you wanted to."

"It wont last forever."

"No it wont, but you do have a degree. You can start using it."

"Painting? Edward, that isn't a career."

"It could be." He said seriously. "Do you draw?"

"Of course."

"I have sketch paper and some drawing pencils you are more than welcome to have."

"Why do you have drawing pencils?"

"I used to dabble a bit, just for fun."

"Could I see something you have drawn?"

He looked serious for a moment but stood and motioned for me to follow. We entered his office where he handed me a few pencils, before reaching into one of his desk drawers to pull out a sketch pads. One he gave to me to use with the pencils, the other he seemed embarrassed about. I set my new belongings down and held my hand out to see if he would hand it over, which he did, turning his back to me. I opened to the first page to see three women, one I recognized as Rose, who was wearing a scowl, the younger one had her head thrown back in a laugh, while the older woman held a soft smirk. She reminded me of Edward.

"Is this your mother?" I asked.

He turned his head slightly to look and nodded his head. I was amused at his embarrassment. I flipped through a couple more pages, one of Jasper and Emmett looking mischievous, and various others. The last few pages made me gasp. They were of me. The first was of me sitting at a table, my elbow resting on top of it, my hand under my chin. My eyes were cast downward and I held a frown. My other hand was holding the stem of a wine glass. I recognized it from the night at the restaurant when Jacob had stood me up. The next made me tear up. I looked so happy, smiling widely. The last took my breath away. It was my face, asleep and looking slightly upset, my brows were furrowed, a slight frown forming on my lips.

"When was this?" I asked.

"The first night you stayed here. You asked me to stay."

"I did?"

He nodded, looking down at his feet.

"Um, your room probably isn't suitable to sleep in tonight." I rushed out quietly.

"I suppose I could if I had to."

"Do you want to stay with me?"

"Bella-"

"I mean, you would have the room if it wasn't for me being here, and I would hate if you had to sleep on the couch, it wouldn't be very comfortable I am sure. We would just be sharing a bed, it's not like you have to have sex with me or something, I know I look a mess and-"

"Bella!"

I stopped my rambling and looked at him with a red face.

"You really want me to? I don't plan on taking advantage of you," He chuckled, "But I mean, lay beside you, to sleep." He said with a wink.

"Yes."

"Go get ready for bed, I will meet you there shortly."


	7. Chapter 7

I brushed my teeth for at least ten minutes, brushed my hair till it was soft and wavy, and put on lotion. I paced a bit in front of the vanity, feeling unexpectedly nervous.

_We are just sharing a bed, not_ sleeping_ together._

I finally opened the door to find Edward laying on the bed, minus his shirt. I mentally groaned at the sight. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Does it normally take you this long to get ready for bed?" He asked, his voice full of humor.

"No." I scowled at him, walking to the bed with determination.

He pulled the blanket back for me to lay down and covered me with them once I was settled.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked when he was still laying on top of them.

"If I am, will you warm me?" He teased, making me blush.

Chuckling, he got under the blankets and laid back on the pillows closing his eyes. Flustered, I reached over to turn off the light next to the bed. Laying back against the pillows, I stared at the dark ceiling. His smell hovered in the air all around me, causing me to inhale it deeply, unconsciously bringing my face closer to him.

"Are you sniffing me?" He whispered.

"Possibly." I whispered back.

I squealed when he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Well it is only fair if I get to sniff you to." He muttered, his nose skimming my neck.

I closed my eyes at the feeling of his breath on my face, the feeling of his body pressed against mine. I let my arm fall against his chest, enjoying the feelings he was awakening.

"Goodnight sweet girl." He said, placing a kiss near my jaw.

Right. Sleep. That was going to be early impossible with him so close, feeling his breath fanning against me, his lips so close to my ear. His arm wrapped around my waist still, his thumb rubbing small circles against my hip. I was feeling overheated, and it wasn't because of the blankets covering us. I squirmed slightly, trying not to be noticeable, my thighs pressed tightly together, begging for friction. My hand resting on his chest skimmed over his smooth skin, down his stomach and up again.

"Bella." He moaned quietly, squeezing my waist. I moved my head to the side so we were now facing each other, our lips almost touching.

"I'm going to kiss you." He whispered, giving me a chance to say no.

Instead of refusing him, I removed the distance and pressed my lips softly to his. He moaned slightly, pressing his lips harder to mine, opening our lips together. Our tongues skimmed each other just as his phone rang.

"Mother fucker is going to die." He grumbled, reaching blindly for his phone that he had left on the nightstand. Our lips were no longer touching, but we didn't move away from each other.

"What?" He yelled into the phone. Then sighed deeply, looking into my eyes. "Be there in ten."

He ended the call and stared at me. "I have to go." He said, sounded regretful.

There was a knock on our door causing him to cuss again.

"Boss, we gotta go." I heard Emmett call out.

"Yeah, I just got the call. I will be right down, start the car."

"Why do you have to work this late?" I asked.

"My job has no business hours." He sighed getting up from the bed.

I watched as he threw on a shirt in the dark, finding sneakers in the closet.

"Rose is down the hall if you need her, Garrett is outside, Sam by the door." He walked back over to me, looking down as I still lay on the bed. "I will be back as soon as I can." He bent over and gave me lips one last kiss before groaning and stomping his way to the door.

"Is it normal for them to leave in middle of the night and still not be home by breakfast?" I asked Rose as we ate bagels in the kitchen the next morning.

"Bella, you need to get used to it. They leave at any time, for any amount of hours. Holidays, birthdays, no exception."

I looked into my coffee mug, still not sure of what they did for work. As if over hearing out conversation, the front door was burst open and we could hear Emmett and Edward talking to each other.

"We need to get men on the trail. Now. I don't want anyone to sleep, eat, or piss till we get our hands on him." I heard Edward ordering to Emmett.

"Here we go." Sighed Rose.

"Morning Babe." Emmett said as they entered the kitchen, walking over to kiss her.

Edward stood in the doorway, leaning against one wall just staring at me silently. His gaze made me fidget.

"Bella." He finally said, making my eyes meet his. "You aren't to leave the house." He ordered.

"Excuse me?" I asked, feeling slightly angry at being ordered around.

"Your stay here has become public knowledge. It isn't safe. Unless I am with you, you are to stay here. I'm going to bed." He finished and turned to walk away.

I looked at Rose and Emmett wide eyed, seeing if they would give me answers.

"What he says goes." Emmett shrugged leaving the room also.

"Bella, if he says you can't leave, then don't leave. He may sound like an ass, but he would only say it if it was for your own safety. If people know and are talking about you being here, it means they know you are important. You are a way to cripple Edward."

"But I'm not important. I mean nothing to Edward."

"If you want to lie to yourself, go for it, but none of the rest of us are fooled. Everyone who has ever met Edward knows what I told you last night. He doesn't just bring women to his home, let alone allow them to stay. If you were nothing to him, you wouldn't be here." She said with a shrug.

"Rose, he doesn't even know me."

"He may not know everything, but trust me, he knows most. He probably knows when you will get your next period before you do."

I gave her a disgusted look.

"Look, I have been in your position before with Emmett. Be prepared for dinner tonight, because their father is intense. He is old fashion, as in, you staying here with Edward, while not married, is a huge deal. It isn't done. He wont trust you till you prove yourself. And _trust_ this, you may not know it yet, but you mean more to Edward than anyone else ever has." She said before leaving the room.

Great, not like I wasn't already nervous about meeting his father.

"Edward, are you sure I'm dressed alright?" I asked for the third time.

He had just parked the car outside of his parents house. I looked at the huge front of it nervously. I had dressed in a simple dark blue wrap style dress and heels, figuring it wasn't to formal, nor to casual.

"Bella, you are breath taking. Everything will be fine. My mother will love you, and I will handle my father."

"Right, handle your father. That makes me feel tons better." I grumbled.

He sighed as he got out of the car, walking around to open my door. We walked up to the door, his arm wrapped around my waist. Without knocking he led us into the house.

"Ma!" He yelled out when we entered.

"In the kitchen Edward!' I heard a voice call back.

He lead us to the kitchen where I saw a small woman at a stove, stirring a big pot of what smelled like tomato sauce.

"Ma, this is Bella." He said once we were near her.

"Hello, dear." She said, laying a spoon down to face us. She wrapped her arms around Edward in a tight hug, then turned to me to do the same. I froze in shock at first before returning her hug, eying Edward nervously.

"Dad in his office?" He asked, smirking at me.

"You know the answer to that." His mother sighed.

He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it before leaving me with his mother as he left to find his father. I looked at his mother to see her watching me with twinkling eyes.

"So, you are the one who has captured my son so." She said with a smile.

"Um.. can I help you with anything, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked instead, eying the different pans on the stove causing her to laugh.

"Please, call me Esme. Do you want to prepare a salad while I finish up the pasta? Alice and Jasper should be here soon. Emmett is already with his father and Rose wouldn't be caught dead in the kitchen. She is probably nursing a glass of wine in the living room." She said smiling, obviously not bothered at all by Rose's aversion to helping her.

"Of course." I said, walking to the island where everything was laid out waiting to be prepared.

"Tell me, how is my son treating you?"

"Wonderfully." I said with a blush, not being able to help thoughts of last night coming to my mind.

"So this is the girl I have to thank for saving my son's ass." I heard from the door way, startling me and making me miss the carrot and cut my finger with the knife.

"Shit." I hissed out.

Edward rushed over to me, leading me to the sink to run my hand under cool water.

"So she can aim a gun but not cut vegetables. Please tell me not another Rose." The voice said again.

This time I looked over to see an older version of Edward watching us with scrutinizing eyes.

"Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said shyly. "I'm sorry about that, I was just startled." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

Edward dried my hand and accepted the bandage his mother handed to him. As he applied it over my cut I couldn't help but notice the gleaming look his mother was giving us and the calculating one from his father.

"Tell me, was it coincidence or do you know how to aim?" His father asked, popping a cherry tomato into his mouth. Esme swatted his hand away from the food, which he just ignored, giving her a playful.

"I can aim." I said firmly. I decided then and there I would not allow him to intimidate me.

"Care to prove it?" He said with a smirk that was identical to Edward's.

"Dad-" Edward started.

"Quiet. I am talking to the girl, not you." He said, shutting Edward up quickly. I was startled to see the exchange.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, feeling a bit angry over his harsh words to Edward.

"Come my dear." He said, walking past to glass doors that were in the kitchen that lead to a patio. I looked at Edward but followed his father, Edward following looking grim, finally noticing Emmett who was wearing a huge grin.

"This is going to be awesome." Emmett said excitedly.

His father stood waiting for us near the railing, holding a gun.

"Mine or yours?" He asked.

"I don't have one." I said, realizing he meant the gun.

"You may use mine then."

"Dad that's not fair, you never let me shoot your gun!" Emmett whined.

"Do you see the marks on the trees out in the yard?" He asked me, ignoring Emmett.

I looked out and saw that a handful of trees had bare circles where the bark had been peeled off.

"Yes sir." I said, causing him to smile at me.

"Well, show me your skill." He said, stepping back with his arms crossed over his chest.

I looked at Edward who looked like he was in pain but said nothing, looking anywhere but at me.

I took a step forward, his father on my left, Edward and Emmett behind us. I held my arms out and aimed before shooting. I was more than grateful my father taught me to shoot now than I ever had been. I had a feeling this was a way to earn his father's respect. I zeroed in on the farthest target and shot off three rounds. After lowering the gun, I gave a look to his father and handed him the gun back. He narrowed his eyes at me, putting a hand out which Emmett placed a pair of binoculars in. He placed his gun into his waist first and then moved to look at the tree I had just shot at. I jumped when his father burst out in laughter.

"Emmett, this is why I never allow you to shoot my gun. This girl here just shot better than you ever have!" He boomed out. "All three are dead center." He lowered the glasses and handed them to Emmett who was huffing while he saw what his father was saying. "Edward, would you like to look also?"

"No thank you." He grumbled, wrapping an arm around my waist again and pulling me back inside.

"I take it that it went well." His mother said, smiling at her still laughing husband as they followed behind us.

Edward was silent as he let go of me and sat on a stool near the island.

"My darling, she may give you a run for it. Her shots were perfect!" He said to a grinning Esme.

"Well, now that you are done playing, lets eat." She said. "Alice and Jasper just arrived. I will leave it to you to apologize to your daughter. She came in the door waving a gun upon hearing you shooting outback." She said waving a finger at her husband.

"I love that girl of ours." he grinned, kissing her cheek before leaving the room.

"Boy's, help me carry these dishes out, Alice and Rose have already set the table." The four of us made our way to the dinning room where his father, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were already seated. Jasper and Edward's father stood as we entered and waited till we were seated before sitting back down. Everyone was silent as we filled our plates.

"Tell me Bella, how do you not have your own gun?" His father asked me, the first to speak.

"My husband despised it, Mr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle. And I am correct in saying you are no longer married?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well then. We will have to make sure you are in possession of one again." He said taking a bite of food. "Edward, how long are you going to live in sin before marrying this girl?"

"Dad!" Edward bellowed out.

"Don't raise your voice." Esme scolded. "You know how we feel about living with the opposite sex unmarried." she said in a firm voice.

"Mr. Cullen, I have been divorced for only a week." I said quietly.

"I said call me Carlisle. And it doesn't matter how long you have been divorced. I have been filled in on all the details entailing that unfortunate time in your life. If you wish to stay under my son's roof, you will marry him, or you will stay here with Esme and I." He said, making it clear there were to be no argument.

I looked at Edward with big eyes, feeling uneasy. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, muttering under his breath. I almost screamed in panic when Rose burst out laughing.

"Bella, trust me, I was once in your place. You have the wisdom to stay silent at least. Let's just say that Carlisle and I didn't have the best of relationship in the beginning." She said, Carlisle beaming at her.

"She has a mouth on her, that one. But my son made quick work of making their relationship honest. I expect nothing less of Edward to do the same."

"Dad, she is staying with me."

"Then you know what you must do."

Edward stood up from his seat suddenly, causing his chair to fall back.

"Sit down. Esme, you have plans to make." He said calmly, eating his food like nothing was happening.

"Edward sat down as his father requested but put his head in his hands instead of returning to his food.

"This is so exciting!" His sister Alice squealed, the first she spoke during all the commotion.

"I don't understand." I said looking at them all with confusion.

"Looks like you will be the new Mrs. Cullen." Rose said, raising her glass to me.

Her words made me choke on nothing but air. Esme calmly handed my my glass of wine with twinkling eyes.

"You will stay here till it is settled." Carlisle spoke up again."

"I said she isn't staying here!" Edward yelled again.

"I can do it!" Emmett bellowed out with a huge grin.

"That's right, remember, he did the online certification!" Rose offered. "One of his many _random_ accomplishments." She said rolling her eyes at her husband.

"I need a drink." Edward said walking from the room quickly, leaving me staring at his family bewildered.

"It is the best solution." Esme put in. "If she is officially his, things should quiet down, not many will be brave enough to cause harm if she is under the Cullen protection.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Love." Carlisle smiled at her. "I don't make decisions concerning my children's live, or those in it, to be harsh. It really is the best for everyone involved, Isabella."

"Am I hearing you all correctly? You expect us to marry?" I gasped out.

"Of course." Alice said, still grinning like a lunatic.

"I haven't known Edward for quite two weeks!"

"And I knew Esme two days before we married." Carlisle said. "Emmett and Rose were married in a week. Alice and Jasper were different, but they went through a proper courtship. Not living together till they were married, always properly chaperoned."

_Oh god, he really thought we were in the golden days._

"I know I sound old fashion," He said, as if reading my thoughts. "But our family has always had firm beliefs on what is and isn't proper."

"There is no need for us to marry." I said quickly.

"Bella, please, will you come to my office with me?" He asked, standing, walking over to hold my chair out.

I knew it wasn't an option, more of a _request_. I stood and followed him, shooting Rose a worrying glance. As we walked, I saw Edward draining a glass, one arm leaning against the mantel of the fireplace as he stared into the flames. He looked up as we past, showing me his dark eyes full of emotion I couldn't name. Once we entered his office, full of leather, and warm colors, the sweet smell of cigars in the air, I saw that Edward had followed, closing the door behind him.

"Please, both of you sit." Carlisle said as he took a seat behind the desk.

He pulled out a cigar and offered one to Edward who accepted, still not speaking. Edward lit it and walked over to the small bar, pouring another glass of whiskey. He handed one to his father before pouring his own and returning to his seat. Carlisle took a sip, watching the both of us.

"Isabella, I know I must seem cold. I have to say though, I have never seem my son look as he does, while looking at you. Never has he talked in such a way of someone before you. You may have only known him for a few weeks, but he has known you for quite sometime. I have had to more than once stop him from simply killing Mr. Black and whisking you away."

I gasped and looked at Edward, who was staring ahead, focusing on the wall above his fathers head. I could see his jaw working as he ground his teeth together.

"He refuses to let you go now that he has you, but as I said, I will not allow my son to share a home with someone other than his wife. He may have had his flings as he wished, but never is he to bring them home, bring them to meet his mother."

"F-flings?" I stuttered, unprepared for the tightening of my chest at the thought of Edward with others. "It is and is not your choice really. You could choose not to marry him, and return to your father. But I must warn you we will not be able to protect you if you leave, and Edward has already made it clear to not just the family, but to our enemies, that you belong to him, that you are important. You, quite frankly, are his weakness. If you leave, there is nothing to stop those to come after you."

"So I must either marry Edward, or be fearful of my life?"

"Precisely."

Edward was still silent, choosing not to respond to anything his father, or I, had to say.

"What if Edward's wishes?" I asked shakily.

Was I really considering this? Marrying a man I barely knew after getting out of such a long, hurtful relationship? I had known Jacob for years, yet he ended up being someone I really didn't know. I have known Edward for barely two weeks, what if he was the same?

"Edward? Will you marry her?" His father asked him.

Edward looked sharply at me, looking at me with hard eyes. I could find no emotion in them. I knew then that I was ruining his life and I could do nothing to stop it.

"Yes." He said firmly.

"It is settled then. If you refuse to leave her here for a proper wedding, we will have your brother preform it for us. The family is here anyway, and we can sign the family contract before we begin." Carlisle said, clapping his hands together before pulling out papers from his desk, and a huge book that looks years old.

"Edward. Her hand please." Carlisle requested.

"Dad, I don't think-"

"The decision has been made." He said, ending all chance of argument.

Edward held my finger and pricked it quickly with a knife that was handed to him by Carlisle. I winced in shock more than pain and stared at him with frightened eyes. I watched as he brought my hand forward and a few drops of blood landed on a picture Carlisle had waiting.

"Now we burn it." He stated, more for my benefit I think.

I watched as he held it up, letting it burn in his hands before dropping it to turn into ash.

"Isabella, you have taken the oath to never speak against our family, no matter what you may see. Do you understand?"

I looked at Edward, more confused than ever. He leaned down, making a show of kissing my cheek.

"Agree Bella, please." He pleaded quietly in my ear.

"Yes, Carlisle." I said firmly, seeming to please him greatly.

"Wonderful, now lets have your brother preform the ceremony and we can sign the family book!" He said happily, caring the book with his as he left the room.

"What the hell was that?" I almost screamed at Edward.

"Bella, you are now part of this family, whether we marry or not. It is in your benefit to do as my father wishes and marry me, but regardless, you will never speak of what you see or hear. Please tell me you understand, your life depends on it." He said urgently. "I never wanted this for you, but now it is inevitable. Once my father gets an idea in his head, there is no stopping him. If we marry, you will be his daughter in every sense of the word. No one who knows our name will speak to you disrespectfully, or even think of harming you without fear for their life."

I felt tears prick at my eyes with confusion and fear.

"What are you, in the mob or something?" I said jokingly.

I saw as his jaw tightened, he started at me unwaveringly. I then realized my little jest was much more than that.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered.

He nodded slightly at me and turned to leave the room, refusing to look at me after that. I stood there for a few moments, my body shaking. I then knew I would be marring Edward Cullen before I left the house this night. All because Carlisle Cullen requested it.


	8. Chapter 8

"I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

"Rings!" Emmett bellowed, his voice not matching the heavy air surrounding us.

Rose handed me a ring, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live." I said quietly, repeating the words Emmett had told me to say, as I slid the ring onto his left hand shakily.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face as he placed the ring on my finger. I had yet to see it and was shocked by its beauty. How did he even have a ring to give to me?

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride!" Emmett boomed, fist pumping the air.

I gazed up at Edward with blurry vision as the tears continued. He placed a hand softly on my waist, pulling me close to him, his other hand placed on my cheek, his thumb wiping away my tears gently. He lowered his head slowly, his lips hovering over mine as he stared into my eyes. My breath stopped as his smell enveloped me, my heart racing as the heat radiated off his skin warming mine. Finally he placed his lips on mine gently. He kissed my softly, the feeling making me forget what had just happened, of his family surrounding us and watching. My arms wrapped around his neck, holding him to me, our soft kiss quickly becoming more. I tilted my head for better access to him, our tongues brushing against each others. He sucked my bottom lip between his teeth, letting the scrape gently, causing me to shudder and moan slightly. I pressed my body into his, feeling over heated and full of want.

"Ahem." I heard, causing me to pull away quickly, being reminded that we were indeed not alone.

What was it with his kisses? Every time our lips touched, I forgot all reason.

"Champagne!" Carlisle said happily, walking to me to hand me a glass, once I took it from him, he wrapped an arm around me and hugged me tightly. "I am very happy you decided to join our family, Isabella. I can never have to many children to love and care for." He said, sounding emotional. I was speechless as I looked up to see his eyes shining with happiness. I gazed at each person surrounding us briefly. Esme had tears in her eyes wearing a happy smile, Alice was bouncing up and down, her hands clapping soundlessly as Jasper looked at her, smiling at her joy. Rose held a soft smile, which I knew was meant to reassure me, Emmett a huge grin, ready to break out into laughter at any given moment. I finally let my eyes settle back to Edward. Who stood slightly apart, his eyes downcast. He neither smiled, nor frowned. I couldn't read anything he may be feeling by his face or body language. What ever relief I had started to feel vanished when I saw him. I destroyed his life. I made it impossible for him to find real love, a real marriage. I took away his independence that he was used to. He now had me to look out for, to provide for. I would be there every night he was home, every morning he awoke.

I drained my glass and averted my eyes. My main goal now? To drink as much as possible.

Rose, Alice, Esme and I were sitting on the couches and chairs surrounding the fireplace, three empty bottles of champagne surrounding us as we giggled uncontrollably over Rose's story of the time they were caught having sex in Carlisle and Esme's house. They had been out of town, only to come home to find that Emmett had handcuffed himself to his old bed while Rose ran around the house naked trying to find the keys, only to be caught by Carlisle, and Esme screaming when she saw Emmett chained on top of her favorite duvet.

"Esme dear, I think it's time we all retire." Carlisle said, amused by the sight we all made.

We all said goodnight, me receiving hugs and kisses from everyone, Edward and I were the first to leave. We were silent on the way home, making me feel nervous. I looked down at the ring I now wore. It looked antique with an intricate design in the metal and a single, huge diamond its focal point.

"It was my grandmothers." Edward said quietly, I turned and saw he was now looking at me. Glancing out the window I realized we had already arrived back at his house. He was out of the car within seconds and opening my door, holding out a hand to help me out. I was surprised when instead of letting go, he held onto it as we walked to the front door, Sam opening it as we neared.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He said with a huge smile.

Edward just ignored him and I nodded with a small smile, politely acknowledging him. Edward went to his office and poured yet another drink.

"Are you coming to bed?" I asked softly, unsure of what we were to do now.

"I will be there in a moment, go up without me." He said, his eyes focused on his drink.

I walked up the stairs, not responding, knowing I had no need to. I was so conflicted. Part of me was excited at the idea of a wedding night with Edward. The other was nervous of where my future was headed. In two weeks, I lost a marriage, and gained a new one. Sighing, I stepped out of my dress and shoes, leaving them in a small puddle of blue in middle of the floor, my bra and underwear following as I walked to the bath room and started a bath. I soaked in the scented bubbles will the water grew cold and my fingers were nicely pruned. Wrapping a towel around my body, I realized I had forgotten to bring in my pajamas. Hoping Edward and yet to come to bed, I peeked my head out finding the room empty. I raced to the closet, the cool air making my skin break into goosebumps. Pulling open the dresser drawer, I assumed I could now call mine, I found it empty. It was then I remembered all my clothing was downstairs in the dryer.

"Shit." I grumbled.

Making up my mind, I tip-toed out of my room and down the hall to Edwards. I was surprised to see his carpet was already replaced, and the paint redone. There was no sign of what had happened not long ago. I looked to the bed quickly, finding it empty, and rushed to his closet. I opened one if his drawers to find boxers, I grabbed a pair and opened the next drawer to find plain t-shirts and took one of those also.

I was bent to put on his boxers when I heard the sound of footsteps entering the room. I froze in spot, my naked ass sticking up for whoever to see, my hands near my feet, gripping the boxers tightly.

"Well, that is one way to greet your new husband."

Standing quickly, I turned around, holding the t-shirt in front of my naked body. I watched as his gaze roamed slowly down my body and back up, his eyes meeting mine, allowing me to see the smoldering look he was giving me.

"Come here." He said quietly, but full of command.

I walked toward him, stumbling slightly.

"Falling for me already, Bella?" He teased with a smirk, before he grew serious again. "Drop the shirt sweet girl, let me see you." His voice was husky and low, causing shivers to move up and down my body.

I let the shirt drop, my hands held slightly in front of my breasts. His eyes never left mine as he grabbed my arms and held them behind my back, one hand holding onto my wrists. With my arms being held like that, it caused my breasts to be pushed forward, my back slightly arched.

"I need to warn you, I can be demanding. Can you handle that?"

My mouth fell open, all I could do was nod.

"Do you want me Bella? Do you want to be my sweet girl... My wife?" He asked looking almost vulnerable.

"Yes." I whispered.

He gazed into my eyes, searching my face like he had to make sure himself of my honestly. When he seemed satisfied he dropped to his knees, His mouth so close to my erect nipples.

"Edward." I sighed, feeling his hot breath across them.

He kissed my jaw, dragging his tongue along my neck, nipping slightly on my shoulder causing me to shudder a the feel. His hand holding my wrists pulled them back slightly, my breasts thrusting forward even more. I felt his lips slide over the swell, stopping just above my nipple that was now aching for his touch. He removed his lips from my body making me want to cry out. Looking down I saw him staring at me.

"This is your one chance to back out." He said gruffly.

I shook my head at him, letting him know I had no intention of denying what we both wanted so badly. Still looking into my eyes, he stuck his tongue out and licked around my nipple, missing the hard point deliberately, blowing on the wet trail he left behind. I closed my eyes and moaned softly, the throbbing between my legs driving me wild.

I finally felt his lips close over where I wanted them most, just to have him suck softly, pulling off, and blowing on it like he had don't around it.

"Edward, please." I begged.

He ignored me and did the same to my other breast that had been neglected. I felt his free hand skim over each, pinching my nipples once before grazing over my stomach, down to my wet folds. I could barely feel his touch, he was so soft, as be ran one finger love my hot sex, rubbing one small circle over my throbbing nub.

"You're so wet for me." He growled out.

He drew in my nipple, this time sucking greedily, letting his teeth pinch it slightly, adding to the pleasure. His hot mouth making me groan loudly. I felt his finger slide between my swollen lips, rubbing over my entrance. I could feel how slick I was, craving him to make the ache go away. He agonizingly, slowly, entered one finger inside of me, turning it slightly making me buck into his hand, as he just as slowly withdrew it, repeating the process. I was a panting mess, his soft teasing touches making want more and more.

He stood abruptly, picking me up and carrying me to the bed before I could even realized his hands and mouth were off me. Laying me down gently, he lifted his shirt to take it off. My eyes roaming over his strong chest, my fingers following to feel every line of his shaped abs. I let my fingers run along the waist of his pants, looking up at him to see his eyes closed, his mouth hung open. I leaned forward to tug on his lobe gently with my teeth, making him hiss. He pushed me back down onto my back, his lips leaving wet trails all over my body. He lifted my legs so my knees were up, moving over me till his gaze was directed at my center.

"So fucking perfect." He growled, simultaneously pushing my knees back and bringing his mouth over me.

"Edward!" I screamed out as I felt his tongue enter me, lapping at my juices that he caused to pour from me. His lips moved up to suck on my clit gently, pulling and tugging, making my pleasure almost unbearable.

"Please."

He moaned into me, the vibrations making me gasp. I felt his fingers enter me quickly, first one then two, thrusting and twisting, his lips sucking and pulling. With one last flick of his fingers I came undone, screaming his name as my body exploded. Tingling all over, I listened as he removed his pants, climbing over me slamming his lips to mine. I could taste myself on him, I had never experienced that before and I was almost surprised at how it made me feel, loving the knowledge he was left with my taste on his lips. His hands found mine and he pulled them above my head, his lips never leaving mine as he aligned himself with me, pushing in slowly.

"Edward!" I gasped, slightly nervous.

"I'll go slow." He said, his face pressed into my neck, groaning as he continued to push into me. I felt myself being stretched, adjusting to his size. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking at me with worry when my body stilled.

"Perfect," I said, kissing his lips softly. "Your thicker than I am used to." I said with an embarrassed smile.

He just grinned and moved more, this time, fully inside me. He held still for a moment, letting me get used to it before he continued. I moved my hips, telling him I was fine, that I wanted him. He withdrew and entered me quickly, my moans filling the room.

"Harder, please." I begged, relishing the full feeling he gave me.

"Fuck, Bella." He groaned out, lifting one of my legs with his hand behind my knee, bringing it to my chest, moving faster and harder into me.

"Please..." I couldn't stop moving my head side to side, to be quiet.

I was cumming already, feeling the tightening in my stomach, the tingle in my toes and fingertips. His thrusts quickened, hardened, as soon as I felt myself squeeze around him, he threw his head back and let out a yell himself. I never felt such a feeling as him throbbing inside of me, feeling his hot spurts going on and on, warming and filling me. He collapsed on top of me, breathing hard. After a few moments he slid so he was laying on his stomach beside me, one arm and leg over me.

"Are you okay?" He asked in heavy breaths.

I stared into his eyes, seeing the worry, the passion. In all the years Jacob and I had been intimate, it could never be comparable to what I just felt with Edward. It was new, passionate.

"Edward..." I sighed, closing my eyes to keep my tears at bay. "I have never felt like that before in my life." I whispered. "I never knew it _could_ be like that."

"Look at me, sweet girl." He said softly, his hand resting on my cheek, his thumb caressing me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him with blurry vision, my tears no long being held back but flowing down my face.

"Nether did I." He whispered.

We laid like that together, neither speaking, just watching each other, our hands caressing one another, till we both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke the next morning to sun shining through the window, the curtain wide open after being forgotten last night. I was held tightly against Edwards chest, his arm draped over me, breathing heavily in his sleep. I giggled at his obvious erection poking my hip. I carefully slide down so his arms were no longer holding me down. I trailed kisses over his stomach. He groaned rolling onto his back.

"Bella, what are y- Oh shit!" He groaned, interrupting his own thought when I wrapped my lips around him "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He hissed through his teeth when I scraped my teeth against him playfully, my other hand tugging on his balls slightly. I sucked, moving in a steady rhythm up and down his cock, my jaw aching because of his thickness, my other hand around his base where I couldn't fit into my mouth. "Bella, baby, I'm gonna cum." He gasped.

I moaned in response, letting him know it was okay. I just tasted the first drop of him with the door burst open causing me to jump back screaming, Edward cumming all over his stomach and sheets, and Emmett standing there screaming with me, his hand over his eyes.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Edward roared, standing up to tackle his brother.

"Dude, I have been calling you and banging on the damn front door! I thought you were still asleep, not busy with your dick in your wife's-"

"Finish that sentence and you wont speak again for a week." Edward growled.

"Could you at least put some pants on if you are going to stand there yelling at me?" Emmett asked looking pointedly at Edward's half hard cock swinging around in all it's glory.

"Every. God. Damn. Time." He muttered, turning to grab his dress pants from last night.

"Morning Bella!" Emmett said, grinning at me, enjoying the scene in front of him.

I had the sheet pulled up to my chin, bringing my hand out just enough to wiggle my fingers at him.

"I hope you got some of that inside her dude. You can't make a baby by swallowing." Emmett said toward Edward.

The next thing I knew Edward was chasing Emmett out the door and all I could hear were two sets of loud footsteps. And Emmett screaming for his mom when they landed down the stairs. Moments later Edward came back into the room cussing and red faced.

"My whole damn family is here." He said rolling his eyes and falling to the bed, his face shoved into a pillow.

"Please tell me Emmett didn't tell them what happened!" I said with embarrassment.

"The mother fucker couldn't wait. My dad thinks it's hilarious, my mom muttered something about breakfast and left the room, Rosalie smacked the back of his head." He sighed.

"I can't go down there." I said seriously, throwing myself back on the bed, squeezing my eyes shut.

I felt the bed shift and soon Edward was laying over me, making me open my eyes.

"He is right you know." He said with a playful gleam in his eyes. "We can't make a baby that way." Thrusting slightly, letting me feel his erection that was back and settled between my legs. The talk of a baby made me turn pale, pushing him slightly so I could get out of the bed.

"I should shower." I said rushing into the bathroom and leaving him watching after me with a worried expression.

By the time I was showered and dressed, Edward was already with his family in the kitchen. Esme was by the stove, adding to the platters of food that were laying all over the counters, everyone seated on stools and the small kitchen table.

"Good morning!" Almost everyone yelled out at once.

"Thank you." I said to Edward who handed me a cup of black coffee.

"You alright?" He asked, concern sketched all over his face.

I forced a smile and nodded, walking over to sit beside Rose and Alice. I could feel his eyes watching me as I walked away.

"What's up?" Rose whispered to me as I sat, my hand holding the mug shaking.

"He want's a baby." I said back.

She gave me a sad look and a one armed hug.

"Bella, I would like to speak with you privately for a moment, please." Edward said quietly, stepping up behind us.

Rose gave me an encouraging smile and nod of her head telling me to explain to him, that it would be okay.

He lead me to the patio off of the kitchen, his hands with both our cups of coffee so I shut it behind him.

"Would you like to sit?" He asked, motioning to the chairs.

I sat, taking my mug as he handed it to me.

"Will you talk to me?" He asked gently.

"About what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"About the sudden shift in your mood. I thought we were on good ground. I didn't think Emmett's interruption had bothered you as much as it apparently has. I will talk to him if you like. I must warn you though, that's just Emmett."

"No, Emmett doesn't bother me." I replied, unable to look at him, instead focusing on the yard in front of us.

"Would you please tell me what is then?"

"Edward, I can't have a baby." I whispered, tears falling. I felt like all I have done is cry lately.

He stayed silent so I felt the need to continue, to just get everything out in the open.

"I had a miscarriage last year."

"I'm so sorry." He said, setting his cup down and moving to me, picking me up and settling in the chair with me in his lap now. "Is that why? Did something happen causing you to not have other children?"

"No, my doctors found no reason why I shouldn't be able to get pregnant again, it just never happened. We tried for months after we were given the okay. It just never happened. I don't think it ever will. Edward, I am a failure to you, you need to tell your father this was a mistake, that I will go back to my father, threats be damned." I rushed out.

"Bella, I will not do that. You said yourself, the doctors said there is no reason you can't have more babies. I truly believe when the time is right it will happen, and if it doesn't, we will figure it out. If we decided we want children, we will adopt. There are a lot of options. The only option I will not consider is letting you go."

"Why?" I asked, finally looking at him.

He wiped my cheeks free of tears before speaking.

"Because, now that I finally have you, I refuse to let you go so easily." He kissed me softly and just held me. "Do you feel ready to face my crazy family now? I know you must be hungry."

"Okay."

I stood up and followed him, feeling better after telling him, but the nagging failure I knew I was for him wouldn't leave, no matter what he said. The one thing I knew of this family if nothing else, is that family is important.

I ate as much of the food on my plate as I could without drawing questions, still feeling uneasy. I sat, watching everyone chat and laugh, happy and content with one another s company. When my eyes fell on Carlisle, I saw that he was watching me with a slight frown. I shifted my eyes and stood to clean up the empty plates.

"Bella dear, you don't need to do that."

"It's alright, Esme. You cooked, you shouldn't have to clean also." I said smiling at her.

Rose and Alice stood and helped me clean up all the dishes, they put away the extra food while I loaded the dishwasher and washed the pans.

"Isabella, will you come with me into the office please?" Carlisle asked when we were finished, I looked behind him to see that the boys were laughing together, not noticing anything around them.

"Of course." I said, following him.

Once inside he handed me a box.

"I wanted to give you a small gift."

"You didn't need to do that Carlisle."

"It's the least I can do with the happiness you have given my wife and I. We couldn't be more pleased to see our oldest finally settled."

I opened the wooden box and smiled wide, pulling out a Kimber Super Carry Ultra.

"This is too much." I said, unable to stop my grin.

"Nonsense. Nothing but the best for my new daughter." He said with a wink. "Now tell me why you seem thoughtful this morning. Please tell me my son treated you right and that I don't need to go knock him around a little."

"He was perfect." I said blushing, causing him to chuckle at me. "I hate to trouble you."

"That is what family is for. Now, come, talk to me." His voice more kind that he had ever spoken to me.

"I'm afraid I wont be able to have Edward's baby." I said, going on to repeat the story I told Edward, this time without tears.

"There is nothing you can do by dwelling on this and worrying now. Give it time, let things run there course. When the time comes and you need to look into it further, we will all do it together, support you and Edward in anyway we can."

His words made sense and I realized he was right, there was no reason to worry about it all now.

"Let's go back and find the family." He said standing, putting an arm around my shoulders as he lead me back to the rest of the Cullen's.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, this time being able to wake up and make love without an interruption, we got a call from Rose asking us to join her and Emmett that night to Jasper's club. We agreed, Edward saying he had some business he needed to take care of anyway and that he liked the idea of me joining him rather than staying at the house alone. We spent the rest of the day in bed till we had to get up and dressed to meet with his brother and Rose.

"Bella!" I heard rose call, waving her hand in the air to us.

"Can she be any more obvious." Edward grumbled. "Rose, please, don't make such a spectacle of yourself."

"Shut up Edward. If there was any danger here you would never allow us to come." She said, brushing him off as she moved over for me to sit beside her.

"Rose, that is why I am here. There has been talk. So please, I beg you, behave yourself tonight."

That seemed to sober her mood and she nodded in understanding. Edward patted her hand, apparently satisfied she understood.

"What does that mean?" I asked as he left for Jasper's office where Emmett was already waiting.

"See that guy over there?" She asked, pointing behind me. I turned and noticed a huge guy standing about ten feet away from us, his eyes occasionally falling on us, constantly looking at the people near our table.

"Is he watching us?" I asked bewildered.

"He is _guarding_ us. The danger that we can be in at times was no exaggeration Bella. But please, there is no need to worry right now if Edward allowed us to come in such a public setting. He said there was talk, which is what he, Emmett, and Jasper are discussing right now. They will squash whatever issue there is before it can hurt any of us."

"Why do I get the feeling you have been in this situation more than a few times."

"Because it's the truth." She said simply. "Here comes Alice, lets forget about all this and just enjoy ourselves!"

"Girls!" Alice squealed, a waitress following and placing a tray of drinks down for us. "Tell us Bella, how is Edward treating his new wife?" She asked with a gleam.

"Oh! Is it a family thing?" Rose asked smiling mischievously.

"Is what a family thing?"

"Well, does Edward measure up to Emmet? You know, how big and-"

"Oh my god Rose that is my brother!" Alice squealed throwing a cherry from her drink at her causing Rose to laugh loudly.

"He is wonderful." I reply smiling. "I know this isn't my first marriage, and Jacob and I were together for so long, but I never knew it could be like this. He is so passionate and attentive-"

"Again, brother!" Alice yelled at me making me blush.

"He is wonderful." I repeated laughing.

"Let's dance!" Alice squealed, as she tended to do, and pulled our hands to follow her to the dance floor.

We were laughing and twirling around each other in a circle when I felt arms wrap around my waist, putting a stop to my movement, Rose and Alice didn't notice at first.

"I've missed you Bella." I heard his voice. I knew who it was without even having to hear it. I knew his touch, his smell.

Trying my hardest to pull away, to no avail, I was turned quickly, my chest was crushed to his.

"Jake, let me go." I pleaded.

"Come home." He said, no begging, no sadness. Just a statement like he expected me to follow as I had done in the past.

"No." I pulled harder.

"Oh, you will." He said smiling at me and pulling me with him.

"Bella?" I heard Rose call out.

"Where is she?" Alice asked.

I couldn't see them anymore, barely hearing them, which meant they wouldn't be able to see or hear me either.

"Stop, please let me go!" I cried out, tugging while he dragged me, ignoring my pleas.

I looked around frantically for the man who was suppose to be watching us, not finding him either. Jacob made it to the back door, opening it and dragging me out to the empty alley. He pushed me against the brick wall roughly, making my breath catch in pain as my back and head bounced off of it. My eyes rolled slightly, unable to focus as I felt my legs give. I felt my shirt tear as he pulled on it, yelling words I couldn't make out.

"I Found them." I heard a voice call out before the rush of feet followed.

I was barely able to make out the form of the man who was guarding us earlier as he pulled Jacob off of me. I finally had clear vision and stood frozen in my spot, using the wall behind me for support as I watched the man slam his fist into Jacob's face. Within seconds I saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper rushing out the back door toward us, Alice and Rose following close behind them.

"Oh Bella!" Alice cried as they rushed to my side. They huddled against me as we watched the scene before us. Emmett and Jasper each had on of Jacob's arms, Edward pacing in front of him. The guard off to the side watching.

"Did you not learn your lesson the first time? You dare to put your hands on her again, now that she is my _wife_?" Edward said, sounding much to calm.

"Please, she was begging me to take her home." Jacob scoffed.

Edward punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall forward as much as he could with his arms being held back.

"You will never speak to her orcome near her again." Edward said, again in the calm voice. He walked over to our guard then, leaving Jacob with Emmett and Jasper.

"Where the hell were you?" He screamed, his demanur slipping.

"I didn't see him till I saw Mrs. Cullen walk out the back door." He said, looking at his feet, knowing he had messed up.

"Are you putting the blame on my wife?"

"No, sir. I should have been keeping a closer eye."

The next thing I knew Edward punched him in the face, and the guard just stood there taking it. His nose was gushing, I knew it had to have been broken, yet he never tried to even wipe at it. Edward left him standing there, staring at his feet to walk back over to Jacob.

"You are to far beneath me to get my hands dirty Black. Stay away from my wife. Emmett, Jasper, I will meet you back at the house after this is taken care of." He said before stalking over to me.

"Edward." I said in relief as he neared me, ready to thank him over and over for coming to my rescue, yet again.

He never gave me the chance.

He grabbed my upper arm roughly and pulled me with him, not speaking. There was a car at the end of the alley and he opened the door, pushing me inside before getting in to sit behind me. The driver took off as soon as he was seated.

"Edward?" I questioned, scared of his treatment.

"Don't speak." He ordered sharply.

I turned my face away, crying silently as I stared out the window till we reached our home. Before the car was even stopped I opened the door and rushed into the house, running up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Bella!" I heard him calling, following closely.

I flew to the bathroom, slamming it shut. I went to lock it when it was suddenly pushed open, causing me to scream as it hit my shoulder, knocking me to the floor.

"You dare to try to lock me out? Of my own bathroom?" He asked, standing in the doorway, his fists clenched. "Are you playing me for a fool Isabella?"

"You are scaring me!" I cried out.

"Did you leave the club with Jacob?" He asked.

I stared at him in shock, in hurt. Did he really believe Jacob, thinking I willingly left with him?

"Answer me!" He bellowed, stalking toward me to tower above as he looked down at me.

I saw the hurt in his eyes, seeing his doubts.

"Do you really believe that Edward? I know we haven't known each other for long, but do you truly believe I would leave with him?" I asked, my tears falling in what felt like puddles.

He fell to his knees before me.

"Bella, please, I need to hear you say it." His voice cracking slightly.

"No. I was dancing with Alice and Rose and he came up behind me. I tried to get away but he pulled me away before they saw what was happening."

His head hung down, his shoulders raising and lowering as he breathed hard.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, raising his head slightly to look at my torn clothing.

"He threw me into the bricks. I was to dizzy to see how my shirt got torn."

"Mother fucker!" He screamed, jumping up suddenly and slamming a first into the door, causing it to splinter.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing?" Rose screamed as she and Alice rushed into the room.

They stared at me sitting in a huddle on the floor crying and then at Edward who had his hands resting on the vanity, his head held low.

"Edward, you need to make sure this is taken care of. Let us help Bella, we will stay here with her till you come back with Jasper and Emmett." Alice said softly, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Edward!" I whimpered harder at the sound of Carlisle's voice, listening to his heavy steps racing up the stairs to our bedroom. "Emmett called me. Where is the son of a bitch!" He came to the door noticing Edward first, then Rose and Alice, finally seeing me on the bathroom floor.

"Oh my dear Isabella." He said softly, bending to help me up. I cried out in pain when his grip came in contact with my shoulder that had been hit with the door. He growled, sounding similar to his son, bending to carry me in his arms back into the bedroom, laying me gently on the bed.

"Where did he hurt you?" He asked.

"Dad, if you would leave the room, we will take care of her injuries." Alice said, stepping beside him.

He kissed her forehead, returning to the bathroom Edward had yet to leave.

"Bella, I need to take your shirt off and see your back, okay?" She asked.

I didn't respond but sat up so she could remove it, making the pain worse. Her fingers were cool as I felt her press against my back, then my head.

"You have a small bump on the back of your head, but it isnt threatening. Your back is going to have a nasty bruise. What happened to your shoulder?" She asked as she felt it, making sure nothing was broken.

"I did that." I heard Edward say, not realizing he had reentered the room.

Carlisle's head snapped in his direction. He stalked over and before I could tell him to stop, hitting Edward with the back of his hand, causing his head snap to the side. Edward didn't move, just clenched his jaw and looked down.

"You know better!" Carlisle yelled at him.

"Carlisle, stop, please!" I begged. "It was an accident. I tried to lock him out of the bathroom and he pushed the door open, not realizing I was behind it." I rushed out of the bed to Edward, wrapping my arms around him.

"Please, tell me you forgive me!" I sobbed into his chest, my arms around his waist, he had yet to hold me back.

"Forgive you?" He finally said, looking down at me with painful eyes. "Bella, I hurt you, I let myself think you wanted to leave me."

"You didn't mean to, and you didn't know."

"I should have talked to you, not reacted the way I did." His arms finally around me, holding me close. "I don't need to forgive you, I need you to forgive me. For believing the worst, for hurting you." He said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"It is just a bruise, nothing is broken." Alice said quietly behind me. "Edward, she needs to rest, and you need to go with Dad to sort this out so you can hurry back to your wife."

"Let's go." Carlisle ordered. "I am assuming you girls will stay?" He asked Rose and Alice. They nodded their response.

"I am going to get her some aspirin and some ice packs." Alice said. Leaving the room.

"Let's give them a moment." Carlisle said, leading Rose from the room.

Edward carried me back to the bed, laying me down gently.

"Can't you stay?" I asked quietly.

"I'm sorry sweet girl, this has to be dealt with. But I will hurry home." He gave my lips a soft kiss. "Try to get some sleep. I will be back before you know it." Then he left the room.

Rose and Alice entered after, handing me a bottle of water and pills. I let Alice ice my back a bit before requesting to sleep. They told me to call for them if I needed them and left to take a guest room each. The pills seemed to make me drowsy because my eyes drifted shut soon after I turned off the light.

I awoke to Edward climbing into bed beside me, pulling me close to him.

"What happened?" I asked sleepily.

"Nothing to worry about, Love." He whispered, kissing my forehead. "Sleep." He said, settling us down into the bed together.


	11. Chapter 11

A week later I woke up with terrible stomach pain, racing to the bathroom, I was devastated to see my period had come. The failure of not being able to have a baby Edward was again strong and painful. I cleaned myself up and returned to the bedroom to get dressed. Upon entering the kitchen I found Edward there pouring our morning coffee.

"I heard you get up, thought you might need this." He said with a grin.

Every night since we were married we had been up late, waking up at all hours to make love. He never failed to wake up early while I refused to leave the bed till my eyes opened voluntarily. I took my mug with a quiet thank you, plopping down heavily on a stool.

"Everything okay?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Yes." I grumbled.

I knew my mood was terrible, I was always moody this time of month, but adding onto my hopes of pregnancy being taken away, I was in a especially bad mood.

"Um, okay. I need to meet the guys for a few hours, will you be okay here alone? Or if you want to do some shopping, I will leave Garrett and the car for your use."

"Whatever."

"Isabella." He said sharply. "Your tone, please fix it."

I realized quickly after the more time I spent with him that he was incredibly patient with those he loved, quick to react to those he didn't, but the one thing he hated was an insolent tone from anyone.

"Sorry." I said, this time loosing the harshness, not wanting him angry with me.

"Will you tell me what is bothering you?" He asked, his hand under my chin making me look up at him.

"Um, it's just, you know... that time."

"What time?"

"Edward, you had a sister! Do I really need to spell out to you what happens once a week every damn month?" I was prepared to be yelled at back by him but he was surprisingly quiet.

"I am not sure-" He started, "Oh! Oh." He was now quiet in thought. "Am I correct in thinking your attitude is more from not being pregnant than from... um, you know."

I laughed at him not being able to say it. He was so confident in all ways, but give him some PMS and he grows uneasy.

"Possibly." I said shrugging, looking away from him again.

"Bella, it has only been a few weeks. Give it sometime, okay? There is no rush." He said, kissing my forehead.

"I want to give you a baby more than I have ever wanted anything else." I whispered, admitting my pain.

"And I want to know I put that said baby inside of you. But you can't make it happen. Let your body tell you when the time is right, okay?" I nodded at him, feeling ashamed for my bad temper toward him. "Good girl. Now, I want you to take this." He said handing out a black credit card with my name on it. I gave him a startled look at seeing Isabella Cullen stamped with gold letters. "Go have some fun while I am out, I know you didn't bring much with you so you must need some new things. Just be sure Garrett or Sam is with you at all times. I am letting Sam know he is to stay here also."

"What about the guard from the club?"

"Mike? What about him?"

"Could he come with me? I feel bad about what happened."

"No."

"Why?"

"Bella, he allowed Jacob to get close enough to grab you, how can I ever trust him with your safety again? He is currently doing jobs I see fit."

"So he has been demoted?"

"You could say that." He said smirking.

"I don't think it is fair..."

"I will not discuss this with you. You may take Garrett or Sam to carry your bags," He said with a wink "And I know what my father gave you though you failed to show me, carry it with you at all times."

"Because if you had seen it, I would never get it back!" I giggled.

"Probably true. Emmett and I would have had fun breaking it in." He said with a chuckle. "No, behave yourself today, spend lots of money, got it?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen." I said, now truly smiling.

He kissed me lightly and was out the door, barking for Sam and Garrett. I shook my head, wondering if he ever just called to them normally instead of yelling out their names like there was a fire.

"Mrs. Cullen, who would you like to accompany you today?" Garrett came in asking.

I knew by his pained expression he was hoping Sam, and Sam was probably doing the same thing. It made me giggle picturing them sitting outside of dressing rooms and carrying bags for me. I made up my mind easily.

"Both." I said with my most innocent smile, which widened with Garrett's look of distress.

"Of course, whenever you are ready."

"Let's go!" I said happily, grabbing my purse on my way out the front door.

"Um, Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen said to double check your purse."

"Oh yes, see, here it is!" I happily showed him the gun that was in my purse, knowing Carlisle had already loaded it when he gave it to me, I checked.

"Have good day Mrs. Cullen, Garrett." Sam called out as we made our way to the car, smirking at Garrett.

"Oh Sam, don't be silly, I want you to come to! It wouldn't be fair of me to not include you in a day out, I couldn't possibly choose between my two favorite body guards." I said, batting my eyes at him, causing Garrett to chuckle.

When I was in Victoria secret, I snapped a picture with my phone of Garrett and Sam, sitting on bench outside of the store with matching pouts on their face, bags in both their hands. I giggled as I saw women passing by, staring at the pair. I knew they saw them as very handsome men, but they didn't know my husband. I sent it to Edward as I paid and walked back out to them.

_That's my girl. -E_

I received back, making me laugh out loud.

"Mrs. Cullen, Everything alright?" Garrett asked.

I swear I couldn't sneeze without him checking on my well being.

"Of course. What do you guys think of getting some pizza?" I asked, knowing they deserved a treat for putting up with me all day.

"Whatever you wish." He said, though I could see the hopeful gleam in both their eyes.

"Let's go, I know the perfect place!"

We were sitting at a table in my favorite pizza parlor, the three of us arguing over what style of pizza was better. I was happy to see them loosen up a bit around me. I know they would never appear so relaxed around me in front of Edward, he would assume they weren't keeping a vigilant watch, so enjoyed it while I could.

"Pizza should be folded, allowing all the cheesy, greasy goodness to drip down your arm!" I said laughing at their disgusted faces.

"Hell no. Crispy, cheese on top." Sam said, the longer we were out, the more he talked even if it was in small sentences.

"Ew!" I exclaimed throwing a piece of crust at him which he automatically caught with his mouth winking at me causing me to laugh loudly.

"Bella!" I heard a frantic voice call out, recognizing it immediately.

"Dad?" I said turning to see where it was coming from.

I noticed Garrett and Sam straightening instantly, both with hands inside their jacket, knowing they had their guns ready.

I then saw my father rushing across the room toward me, his eyes wild.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he reached me.

"Where have you been?" He yelled, grabbing my arm. "Your husband has been in the hospital, you were no where to be found, and now I find you eating pizza with two goons, no care in the world?" He kept yelling, causing the entire restaurant to stare.

I looked at Garrett who was on his phone.

"Boss." I heard his say, giving our address, no additional information.

This was not going to end well.

"Dad, please let me go." I said quietly, trying to calm the situation.

"Mrs. Cullen, Sam is bringing the car around, why don't we start walking to the door." Garrett said, placing a hand on my back lightly.

"Get away from her! And who the hell is Mrs. Cullen?" My father bellowed out.

I allowed Garrett to lead me to the door, feeling guilty for ignoring my father, but this was not the place for such a conversation.

"Bella, you need to come to the hospital with me! Billy has been worried sick, his son laying in bed, hooked up to tubes, and you were gone! Why aren't you with your husband?" He again gripped my arm, trying to stop me from getting into the car where Garrett had the door open and waiting.

Tires squealed, car doors slamming, my vision catching Edward who was running full speed toward me, Emmett and Jasper close behind him.

"Get your hands off my wife!" He yelled, getting in my fathers face.

I watched as my fathers face grew red with rage, matching Edward's.

"Edward-" I started.

"Get in the car Bella." He ordered, his eyes never leaving my dad.

"Edward, please, listen to me."

"What?" He snapped.

"This is my father." I said quietly, trying to get him to calm down.

That caused him to snap his head in my direction, then back at my Dad.

"What do you want?" He finally asked, less menacing, at my father.

"First of all, I want to know who the hell you are! Why Isabella isn't at the hospital with her husband, why I haven't been able to contact or find her! Why there are now five of you standing around her like she is the god damn presidents wife!"

"First, I am Edward Cullen, and you will do well to remember that." He growled, I knew he was exasperated with my fathers tone. Almost everyone knew not to talk to him like that. "This is _my_ wife, _not_ Blacks."

"The hell you are!" My father interrupted.

"I most certainly am." His voice calm, which I knew was not a good thing. "You have not been able to contact her because she has a new number, it's untraceable. You can't find her because she is living with me, which you are not at liberty to know where. And the reason there are five of us, is because I protect what is mine."

"Did you do this to Jacob? Is this the reason he is in a coma?" My father asked, his anger worse than ever.

Edward smirked at him before answering.

"I can honestly say I did not put him there. But as her father you should be thankful."

"Thankful? You have brain washed my daughter to leave a good man, I don't believe she married you. You look and act like a goon. She is to good for the likes of you!"

"That _good man_, has been cheating on her for the past year. That _good man_ dared to put his hands on her. That _good man_ tried to steal her from me against her will." He then turned from him to come back to my side. "Come my sweet girl, lets get you home." He said, kissing my forehead softly.

I looked at my father, who seemed to have his eyes fixated on my ring finger.

"Is it true Bella, did you marry this man? You divorced Jacob, got married, and moved in with his man and didn't even tell me any of it?"

"I'm sorry Daddy." I said regretfully, seeing his face now held pain.

"If you leave with him, you are dead to me." He spat out, refusing to meet my eyes.

Instead of the sobs I was sure would come, I straightened my shoulders, hardened my eyes and stared him down till he finally looked at me, paling at the sight of my determination. I calmly walked to him, standing less than a foot away.

"Then say goodbye. I am leaving with him, who's name happens to be Edward. He is my husband, and he has taken better care of me in the short amount I have been with him then Jacob did in the years I was with him. Jacob, who you love so much, did cheat and abuse me. Edward saved me. And I didn't call you because, even if I didn't want to acknowledge it, I knew you would always take his side. He is in that hospital bed because he took me against my will, caused bruises and bumps on my body, tore my clothes off of my like I was nothing."

"I will go to the police, I heard you being called Mrs. Cullen. I will inform them that Edward Cullen did this." He seethed.

"Oh Daddy, don't you know better than that? My husband didn't lay a hand on him except one punch to get me away from him, after he took me home, he never saw Jacob again." I said smugly, though not really knowing where Edward went after he left me at home, and if he really did that to Jacob or not. My best guess was that he ordered and watched, but didn't participate.

I walked away from him, back to my husband who stood glaring daggers at my father. I reached up to kiss his cheek softly before entering the car. He soon follows, after giving Jasper, Emmett, and Sam quiet instructions, Garrett getting into the drivers seat to drive us home. As soon as he is seated I jump on him, straddling his lap and I attack his lips, his jaw, his neck.

"Say it." I gasp out, heat flooding my body.

"You're mine." He growls out, thrusting up, hitting the spot that is needing the most.

"Again." I order.

"You're _mine_."

I sink my teeth in his neck, making him hiss, tugging at his shirt that refuses to unbutton, till I hear a few pop off, bouncing off the window. He moaned as my lips made contact with his chest that was now bare. Skimming myself down his body, till I was kneeling before him.

"Bella-"

"Shut up." I ordered harshly.

He silenced immediately, allowing my hands to undue his belt and zipper, pulling his erection from it's prison. Without giving him a chance to prepare, I sank my mouth over him, taking him deep into my throat, moaning at his taste.

"Fuck, baby." He groans out, thrusting slightly into my mouth. G-Garrett, divider." He orders in a husky voice.

I refused to let up as I listened to the tinted window separate us from the front of the car. I feel his hand tug at the collar of my shirt, the slight tear down the front giving him access to my nipples. He tugs and twists, making me clamp around him tighter, going deeper till he was all in my mouth.

"Shit-" He whimpers, and then I feel him pulse, tasting his salty bitterness as I swallow every last drop, milking him completely.

Once he is drained I slowly slid my mouth off of him, his hand coming up to massage my sore jaw gently. Lifting me up suddenly, I am thrown on my back, across the backseat, he is hovering over me kissing, sucking down my neck, drawing my hardened nipple in his mouth, the other being tormented with his fingers.

"So fucking sexy." He mumbled with his mouth full.

"Yours." I gasp out.

"_Mine_." He growls.

The car comes to a stop, neither of us notices till there is a light knock on the window to inform us we were home. We both laugh softly, righting our clothes the best we can before opening the door and stepping out.

"Oh, Bella! Did your father do this to you?" Esme rushed over to my side, fingering my now torn shirt.

"Um-"

"Oh Edward, your clothes are ruined also! Carlisle, take care of this!" She demanded, anger filling her eyes as she looked at our disheveled state.

"Esme dear, I don't think that was caused from Charlie." Carlisle chuckled, his eyes zeroing in on my neck. I knew without looking what he was seeing, I could feel the delicious burn caused by Edward's mouth and stubble. My face flooded and I buried it into Edward's chest, feeling his laughter rumbling quietly.

"Edward! Please tell me you didn't ravish your wife in the backseat of a car like a horny teenager!" Esme scolded.

"No Ma, like a horny man." He smirked at her, his arm around me, leading us all into the house.

"Edward." Carlisle said in a humorous voice. "Don't antagonize your mother."


	12. Chapter 12

Esme and I cooked dinner together later in the week, the four of us sitting together, talking comfortably and enjoying our meal. I soaked in the feeling of love that Esme and Carlisle saturated into the air around us. With a start I looked at Edward, realizing we have never spoken those words to each other. I knew in my heart that what I felt for him was beyond what I had ever felt for anyone in my life before him. That I was truly, inescapably in love with him. I worried how he would react if I told him, if he would say the words I longed to hear back, or if he would pull away. He caught my gaze on him and reached out to hold my hand, giving in a gentle squeeze, smiling at me softly. Our eyes were incapable to look away from one another. The moment was broken when Garrett rushed into the room.

"Mr. Cullen, I just got a call. Feds, on their way, ten minutes top." He said hurriedly.

"You know what to do." Edward said, standing up quickly, Carlisle following. "Bella, stay with my mother, Ma, please explain what you must as quickly as you can. Just the essentials, I don't want her overwhelmed." They ran out of the room, I heard a set of footsteps, rushing around the floors above us, scraping and banging, another in Edward's office. Out the window I could see Garrett, Sam, and Mike going in and out of the garage, pulling things out of the trunks of the many cars that were in the drive.

"Bella, listen to me and remember everything I say. Edward has partnership in Jasper's club, part owner. Repeat it."

"Edward is part owner of Jasper's club."

"His money is from old family lines, and what the club brings in. Got it?" She said sternly.

"Yes."

"He did not see Jacob that night at the club. Mike saw you being manhandled and came to your rescue, Edward brought you home because you were distraught and didn't leave your side all that night or next day."

"He was with me the entire time."

"Good girl." She said leaning to give me a tight hug. "Do not let them change your words from anything I have said, that you are to repeat, any other questions, you are to ask for representation. The family lawyer is being called now and should be here moments after the Feds arrive. They will find any reason to bring Edward in, and when they do, Jenks will follow. If you are brought also, you are not to worry, Jenks will be there for you as well, along with Carlisle and myself. There are no guns in this house but the ones in the gun case that sit in Edwards office. Where is yours?"

"In my purse."

"Get it, quickly." She ordered.

I ran to the entry way, once it was in my hands, I saw the first police car pull to a stop in front of the house.

"Bella, hurry!" Esme yelled.

I ran back to her handing her my gun. She raced over to the kitchen island, pushing it aside a bit, bending she lifted a loose floor board, dropping my gun inside along with one she apparently had of her own. Replacing the floorboard I helped her slide the island back into place.

"I never knew that was there." I said in surprise.

"You still don't, got it?" She ordered.

"Of course."

"You can do this, for Edward, for the family." She said giving me a reassuring smile.

_What the hell did I get myself into?_

Then I remembered the nights in Edwards arms, of his rescuing me, of hours earlier in the car. He gentle touches, words, looks. That is why I am going along with this. I love him.

The banging on the front door caused me to scream slightly and jump. Esme squeezed my hand tightly as our husbands came rushing back into the room.

"Sit at the table, continue with our dinner." Carlisle ordered us all. "Sam will answer the door. Bella, finish your wine, you need it." He said, regarding my face, positive it was pale.

Edward leaned over, brushing his lips against mine.

"Everything will be fine." He whispered.

"Edward Cullen?" A man in uniform came in asking.

"May I help you?" He asked smugly.

"I have a warrant for your arrest and to search the premises. In the house and outside grounds."

"Help yourself, but what exactly am I being arrested for?"

"For the beating of Jacob Black. He will be taken off life support within the next few days, which means we will then be able to charge you for murder."

I couldn't stop the gasp that left my lips.

"Mrs. Cullen, I presume? The former, Mrs. Black?"

"Yes."

"Come with us please."

"Unless you have a warrant or proof of any wrong doing, she will not be going anywhere." Carlisle spoke up, his voice the same calm that Edward had when he scared me, his feet casually crossed in front of him.

"We need to question her." The officer ordered.

"We will be there shortly to pick my son up, you may ask her what you like with our lawyer present."

The officers jaw clenched with frustration. He grabbed Edward roughly, cuffing him, and pulling him from the house. Soon the house was flooded with different uniforms. All Edward's possessions moved and tossed about carelessly.

"If I find one item broken, the floor even scraped, there will be hell to pay." I ground out at the officer standing watch at the door before stomping out of the house to the car where Garrett was waiting to drive us to the station.

We were silent during the drive, all angry, my worry overpowering my own anger. Once we entered, we saw Jenks waiting for us in the lobby.

"They are questioning him now. I apologize Mr. Cullen for not being with your son, but I believe you would agree in the fact that Isabella needs me more at the moment. They are not going to let her leave without speaking with her.

"Of course, you are right. My son knows what he is doing. We will wait here." He said. "Remember." Carlisle whispered in my ear, appearing only to be giving me a reassuring hug. "Protect the family." I nodded once into his chest so no one could witness it.

"You are my family." I said before lifting my head to look into his face.

"That's my girl." He said with a small smile and nod.

"Isabella Cullen? Please follow me." An office requested approaching us.

I followed with my head held high, Jenks right behind me. I turned to my left when I noticed a small empty room with a single window, Edward sitting there calmly, a cigarette in one hand as he purposefully ignored the person in front of him. His eyes caught me passing, smiling and blowing me a kiss. I smiled widely at him, blowing one back. I sat at the chair that was put before me, the office walking around to sit across from me, Jenks standing behind me, not offered a seat.

"Would you please get a chair for Mr. Jenks." I requested, raising an eyebrow at him. "Quite rude of you." I added, sounding judging. The officers face lit up and he pressed a button to request an extra chair. Once Jenks was seated next to me I gave the officer my attention.

"Officer...?"

"Hunter." The tall blonde man responded, knowing I was requesting his name.

"Officer Hunter, please ask what you must, I would like to be reunited with my husband and go back to our home before it is too late in the evening." I said, my voice cold. I kept my back straight, my head high, my eyes empty, and tone cold. I would not allow them to see any weakness.

"When was the last time you saw Jacob Black."

I told them the incident at the club and how Mike saw what had happened and came to my aid.

"Witnesses say they saw Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Hale follow Mike Newton out the back door where you were pulled out of."

"Well then they are liars. Are your witnesses uniforms like yourself?"

is face reddened at my words.

"Tell me, how is it that a week after your divorce you end up married to Edward Cullen?" He asked, leaning back in the chair.

"Love at first sight."

"Why is it you and Jacob Black divorced after so many years of marriage?"

"Infidelity, by his part."

"And it just so happens that when you divorce, he is fired from his job, rumors spread of warning by Edward Cullen for anyone who may hire him?"

"Edward has no interest in Jacob, other than he was my ex husband."

"Did you know that the night after you say he 'grabbed' you, he ended up in a coma?"

"My father mentioned as much."

"And you didn't care enough to visit?"

"Officer Hunter, the last time I saw my ex husband was when he tried to take me against my will. The time before was when I left him after he abused me and I found the truth of his infidelities. Why would I want to visit such a man?"

"We asked your father of you, a well respected chief isn't he, from where you grew up?"

"Yes, though retired now."

"As a daughter of Chief of Police, you must have a strong sense of right and wrong. Strong morals."

"I would like to think so."

"So why are you covering for your husband? You must know what he does for a living? Murder, money laundering, drugs."

"My husbands family comes from old money."

"And that just seems to last and build forever?"

"My husband, now his brother and father are lazy men Officer Hunter. Edward works with his brother in law, Jasper Hale, at Jasper's club. I am unsure of what Carlisle did before he retired since I did just join their family. And Emmett and his wife run a very successful auto body shop. I know nothing of your ridiculous allegations."

"Where was your husband the night that Jacob Black was beaten?"

"At home, with me."

"Can you prove that?"

"Would you like to read my diary? Find out how many times he made me cum, Officer Hunter?"

Jenks started coughing, trying to hid his amusement.

"I think we are finished here? Of course, to prove he was home without reading Mrs. Cullen's private entries, you may as his house guests, Garrett and Sam, who are outside waiting as well. Come Isabella, lets go greet your husband."

I walked through the door Jenks held open for me, grinning when I saw Edward standing with his parents waiting for me. I rushed to him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he bent, giving me a searing kiss.

"Edward, I think you can wait for privacy before ravishing your wife." Esme scolding with a light laugh.

We left the station, Edward giving a small wave of farewell as Officer Hunter glared, watching us leave. Esme, Carlisle, and Jenks joined us in the back of the limo Garrett had waiting for us.

"He loves to show off." Edward chuckled as the doors were shut.

"The recording, please. I want to know now if there is anything to fix before we get to comfortable." Carlisle ordered at Jenks.

My eyes widened as I saw Jenks take his phone out of his suit pocket and pushed play, my voice filling the small space of the car.

"Oh my god." I mumbled, hiding my face into Edwards chest.

"There is nothing to worry about, love. I am sure you were perfect." Edward said soothingly, rubbing my back.

Jenks gave me a pointed look and winked, knowing why I was so embarrassed. It wasnt long before I heard it, wishing I could disappear.

"_Would you like to read my diary? Find out how many times he made me cum, Officer Hunter?"_

Jenks turned it off after my statement, Edward and Carlisle bursting out in loud laughter that echoed around us. Esme put her hand to her lips, trying to hid her smile as her eyes watched me mischievously.

"I do believe she has you beat, my dear." Carlisle said, looking down at his wife.

"Indeed, I think she has all of us Cullen women beat. Never has an officer stopped his questions so quickly."

"Do you really have them all written down?" Edward asked.

"Edward!" I groaned, still refusing to remove my face from his chest.

"I think we should add a few more to your tally." He whispered, his lips near my ear, before nibbling on my ear lobe softly, causing my breath to catch. "You are finished with your, um, monthly?"

"Quite." I replied softly, my eyes meeting his, both sets filled with want.

"Garrett, I think we need to drop my son and his wife off first." Carlisle said into the intercom, his eyes twinkling as he watched us.

We kissed, tore at our clothing, nether of us willing to let each other go without touches. He stumbled on the stairs as he walked backwards into them, plopping down on the third step, his long legs out straight, feet planted on the floor still. I giggled looking at him sitting there, his clothing puddled behind us. My longing eyes followed the line of his body from his lust filled eyes to his erection, standing tall and proud. I tore off the last of my clothing and took the two steps till I was near him, his groan filling the silent house as my sex came into his vision. He leaned forward slightly, licking my clit in one long stroke causing me to buck into his face. He nudged it then with his nose, breathing in my scent before thrusting his tongue in me, quickly withdrawing to set a rhythm.

"Edward!"

He growled into me, the vibrations causing more pleasure, I felt myself tighten and pulled away from him, wanting to wait for him to cum with me. I pushed him back slightly so he was leaning against the stairs at his back, quickly sitting so my knees were resting on the stair near his ass, his cock slipping inside me quickly.

"Fuck Baby." He hissed, thrusting himself upward, filling me more than before.

I put my hands on his shoulders to steady myself, riding him hard in quick circular motions. His head thrown back, our moans echoing off the walls. I felt him start to thicken, knowing he was close, making me grind harder still. He brought one hand gripping my hip, as the other moved to my center, pinching my throbbing nub, making me just as close as he was, within seconds we both came hard together, our breathing harsh and loud.

"I may have to get arrested more often if this is the welcome home I am to receive." He said, throwing me a lazy grin.

"Get your naked ass up before Garrett comes in and you scar him." I laughed, slapping his said ass as he walked in front of me, leading the way to our bedroom.

I crawled into bed, watching him turn off lights and closing the curtains. Once he was settled beside me, holding me tightly my eyes grew heavy. I was on my way into a deep sleep when my subconscious decided it was the appropriate time to give me loose lips and I told him what I had been feeling, yet to scared to say.

"I love you." Came out in a soft sleepy whisper.

My eyes, previously ready to refuse to open for hours opened wide, my breath held.

_What did I just do?_

"What did you just say?"

He rolled me onto my back, hovering over me, his eyes squinting slightly, I wasn't sure if it was for better focus in the darkened room or in question at my words.

"I-I-..."

"Say it." He repeated softly, his face close to mine, our lips almost touching.

"I love you, Edward." I repeated, brushing my lips against his

Our touches were almost lazy, our lips never left one another, his hands brushing down my sides. When he entered me it was in long, slow thrusts, making me able to feel every part of him, my walls wrapped around him tightly. Our love making was unhurried and filled with unsaid words.

As we settled down again, our limbs still connected, I realized that he had never said it back.


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to warn you all ahead of time that updates may come farther apart, I will do my best to keep them coming quickly, I am currently working on sixteen, updating everyday has caught up with me :) I will most likely post chapter 14 also since this is so short. I hope that I don't dissapoint anyone with the story, I love reading all the positive reviews, if you would like to see something happen, or if something you have read bothers you, please feel free to say and I will do my best to make sure the story flows in a direction to please everyone! There have been a few reviews already that made different ideas pop into my head and helped me with a couple of chapters. Have wonderful holiday!**

"Rose, go away." I groaned out helplessly.

"Bella, I am not letting you back out of our girls day! Alice and Esme are waiting for us."

"I told you, I am not going! I think I have the flu."

"Nice try, you better be decent because I am coming in!" She opened the bathroom door, bursting into the room. Her perfume hitting my nose.

"Oh my god, go away Rose, you smell terrible!" I cried out, again turning my face to dry heave into the toilet. "This would feel a little better at least if something would actually come up." I complained weakly.

"You really are sick!" She cried out, rushing to my side with a wet cloth.

"Rose, please, your perfume is killing me." I complained, throwing a hand over my nose and mouth.

She eyed me strangely before stepping back a bit.

"Bella, last week you were complimented it, asking where you could buy a bottle."

"Is it the same stuff?" I asked, it certainly didn't smell the same.

"Bella, do you think, are you... you know?"

"Know what? Please, will you just help me back into the bed?" I pleaded.

"Bella, yesterday you refused to eat the french toast Esme made for you."

"It was the maple syrup, it tasted off."

"And my perfume?"

"It's not my fault you reek." I grumbled, just wanting to get under my blankets and sleep away this sickness.

"Bella, shut up before I deck you." She snorted, a small smile playing on her lips. "I'm just going to say it, are you pregnant?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Why is that?"

"Rose, we have been over this, I can't."

"No, you don't think you can. You admitted the doctors said there was no reason you couldn't. Get up and dressed." She said, smacking my ass.

"Rose." I complained but she had already left.

"This is so exciting!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands.

Esme beamed at her, clasping her hands tightly to her chest. I was pacing, more than a little nervous.

"Rose, how much longer?" I asked for the tenth time.

"Thirty seconds!"

"Go! Go look!" Alice demanded.

Rose had called Alice and Esme to cancel our plans, of course explaining the situation, and they showed up at the house soon after Rose and I came back from the pharmacy, saying they couldn't stay away and had to find out as soon as I knew. I walked slowly back into the bathroom and stared down at the white stick laying on the bathroom vanity.

"Well?" Rose, Esme, and Alice asked at once when I walked back into the bedroom where they were sitting on the bed waiting, bouncing with excitement.

I shook my head yes, the words unable to leave my mouth. I was afraid if I said it aloud, it wouldn't be true.

"You're having a baby!" They all yelled, jumping off the bed to surround me with their arms.

"Bella? What are you doing home?" Edward asked as he walked into the bedroom, returning home from another 'meeting'. "And you three, I thought you were having a girls day?"

"Bella wasn't feeling well, so we decided to spend some time with her here." Esme smiled at him. "Come ladies, lets give them some time alone." She said, all three of them leaving. "Edward, be sure to call your father later." Were her last words.

"What was that about? I just saw my dad." Edward said, sounding confused.

I heard the front door shut and my nerves went into overdrive.

"You sick, Babe?" He asked, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Slightly nauseous." I mumbled, not sure how to tell him.

What if he thought it was to soon and didn't want this right now?

"Well, lets get you into bed."

He walked us over, pulling the covers back so I could lay down before crawling over to lay beside me.

"God it was a long day. I have been looking forward to coming home to you." He said tiredly, his eyes closed.

"Why don't you take a nap? I will wake you up for dinner."

"Stay with me. When we wake, we can always order something. If you aren't well you need rest, and shouldn't have to cook me dinner." He mumbled, already half asleep.

I curled into his side, laying my head on his chest, listening as his breathing evened out in sleep. Shortly after I felt my eyes growing heavy, and my mind set on telling him when he woke up.

"Edward! You and Bella need to leave, now!"

We both jolted up, seeing Garrett bursting into the room, his eyes in panic.

"Garrett, what is going on?" Edward demanded.

"Sir, only Sam and I were left here tonight, they already got Sam. They are making their way into the house." He rushed out, the sound of windows breaking following his words causing me to scream.

"How many?" Edward asked.

"I'm not positive, I saw three before coming to warn you. They came out of the woods, no cars. We didn't even know they were there till Sam got hit."

"Bella, listen to me, where is your gun?" Edward asked.

"I never took it back our from under the kitchen island."

"Shit! Garrett, you are to stay here with her. Put her in the safe room and do not leave. I am going to call my father and hold them off."

"Yes Sir."

"Bella, listen to whatever Garrett tells you and open the door for _no one_. Anyone who should know, knows the code to open the door. If you hear our voices, but we request you to come out, that means someone is holding a gun to their head and you are _not_ to do it. Understand?"

I nodded dumbly as he stared at me intently. He rushed over to me, wrapping me in his arms, carrying me to the room hidden in his closet.

"I am _so_ sorry. I _will_ be back for you." He said, his voice cracking as he kissed my forehead and backed away from me, staring till the door was closed tightly, blocking my sight.

I curled into a ball, leaving the room dark, listening intently for any sounds. I regretted it immediately when I heard guns being fired. Screaming I covered my ears with my hands, squeezing my eyes shut. I felt faint, worrying of Edward's safety, of the knowledge who ever was in our home had killed Sam.

"Bella, I know I was ordered to stay here, but I need to check on Edward, I don't want to worry you, but it is silent right now." Garrett called out from the other side of the door.

"Please Garrett, keep him safe."

"That's my job." He said gruffly before all was silent again.

There had been no noise since I heard the three shots ringing out earlier. Finally I heard a knocking on the door. I remained silent, remembering Edward's words.

"Isabella." Jacob's voice rang out.

_No, no, no, no!_

If he was here, able to get up the stairs and into the bedroom, where were Edward and Garrett?

"Open the door Isabella or I will kill him." He called out again.

"Leave him alone, please!"

"Then I suggest you do as I say. My men have already left with him. They are just waiting for the order. Open this door now, and he will live."

Sobbing, I pressed out the code with shaky fingers_._

"Forgive me." I whispered, knowing Edward would be furious.

As soon as the door latch sounded it was pushed open and Jacob stalked into the room.

"You have been such a bad girl, Isabella."

I could see the paleness in his face, the dark circles under his eyes. I glanced and saw gauze was still taped on his inner arm where needles had been keeping him alive.

"How are you here?" I braved to ask.

"Well, you see, it was a miracle really." He chuckled. "Your husband isn't the only one to have people working for him. I made it so it would look like I wasn't going to wake back up, then the day my father was to stop support, I was sneaked out. We came here directly of course, my wife should be taking care of me."

He quickly grabbed my arm pulling me up so my face was near his.

"My wife." He spit out, crashing his lips to mine painfully.

I tried to move my head sideways to get away from him but he pressed till I tasted blood. I kicked out, my foot making contact with his shin causing him to drop me suddenly, yelling out in pain. I quickly scrambled from the room, shutting the door so he was locked inside, unable to get out without the code.

He chuckled evilly, making my body turn cold.

"Open this door, Bells." He requested.

I stumbled backwards, leaving the room. Racing down the stairs I turned to run into the kitchen and retrieve my gun, stopping in my tracks screaming as I saw Garrett's lifeless body laying in the doorway.

"Bella!" I was still screaming, someone shaking me and calling my name. "Bella, it's Emmett, please, tell me what happened!"

I turned to look up at the face of the person holding onto me, preventing me from collapsing.

"Emmett," I sobbed, clutching onto him with all that I had. "They took him, Jacob has Edward!"

"Mother fucker." Emmett growled. "Bella, I need you to go in the other room, don't look any longer at Garrett, please."

"Emmett, Jacob is in the safe room, I locked him in." I rushed out, my eyes wide and wild looking.

"Oh, but I got out." We heard, turning to see Jacob standing in middle of the stairs. "You were very naughty Isabella." He reached for his phone with one hand, his other aiming a gun at me, causing Emmett to be unable to move for his gun.

"Kill him." Jacob said into the phone.

A gun shot sounded behind us, causing Jacob to straighten looking shocked. He fell, tumbling down the stairs, laying still as his body hit the floor.

I started screaming, unable to stop. I barely noticed as Jasper rushed to our side, helping Emmett keep a hold on me as I thrashed, in total hysterics.

"Bella, he's dead, Jasper killed him, it's over." Emmett tried to reassure me.

"Edward!" I screeched.

"Shh, Bella, we will find him, I promise."

"No you don't understand! Jacob said he would kill him! Emmett, didn't you hear him just now? Didn't you hear him on the phone?" I pleaded. "He said kill him!"

Emmett's paled at my words, unable to respond, looking over at Jasper in distress.

A commotion came from the front door, I was to weak to look, but heard Carlisle and Mikes voices as they rushed into the house.

"My brother." Emmett whispered out in pain.

"Oh Isabella." Carlisle sighed, taking me from Emmett's arms, holding me close. I looked up into his eyes, watching as a tears fell from them.

It was the last thing I saw as my world went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

"Bella Honey, it's time to go." Esme said softly, her hand holding onto mine tightly.

The seven of us were standing silently at the two coffins, and one headstone that was place with no remains under it. On the other side of the grave site, were dozens of men in suits, all who worked for the Cullen's, worked beside Sam and Garrett.

The police had shown up two days after Edward was taken, they had found Edward's wedding ring in the ashes of a burned building. There were no remains to be found of anyone who had been inside. The police were called to the scene when a car that had drove by saw a man running out of the flames, his body covered in fire. They rushed to help the stranger, to be told there were two others inside. He survived for two hours. Long enough to confirm that he, along with his partner James had been inside. Along with Edward Cullen. He had no idea how the fire had started, only that they had been trapped inside. He died from the severe burns and the smoke he inhaled while trying to escape.

"No." I shook my head stubbornly, my eyes burning with want to shed the tears that long ago dried up, there were none left to weep with.

I felt Emmett and Jasper come to my side, letting go of their wives hands, each wrapped an arm around me and started to turn me around to walk to the waiting limo.

"Let me go!" I screamed, trying to pull away from their grasps.

"Isabella, we need to leave." Carlisle said, his voice full of pain. "Please, think of the baby. Edward is gone, but you carry a piece of him. Keep it safe, not just for you, but for us all." He pleaded.

I felt my legs weaken, something that happened more often than not in the days that had passed since I last saw Edward. Emmett's reflex's were quick, bringing an arm under my legs and carrying me effortlessly to the car, Rose, looking on sadly.

"Bella?"

My body tensed up, hearing my fathers voice call out to me.

"Bella, please look at me."

I refused.

"I am so sorry, for everything that I said. I never realized how troubled Jacob had become."

"Leave me alone." I muttered, only remembering his harsh words directed to Edward and I the last time I saw him.

"Bella, please, come home with me. I heard about the baby. I will help you, you need to get away from this family before something happens to you or your child."

Emmett kept walking, all of them ignoring my father as he stood in his spot, watching them leave with me.

_It was my fault. If he had never met me, if I had refused to stay with him, he would be alive._

Once we arrived at Esme and Carlisle's house, Emmett again picked me up, walking past all the visitors who came to offer condolences, carrying me up the stairs to the bed that was in the room I had been staying in.

For three days I refused to speak, to look at anyone as they came and checked on me. Refusing to eat as they beg and pleaded with me to keep strength for the baby. I just laid in the bed, staring blankly at nothing.

"Bella, you are to drink every bit of this or I will be forced to have a doctor come and put an IV in to make sure the baby thrives. I lost my son, I will not lose the last piece of him I have left." Carlisle ordered, his voice stern, as he held out some kind of drink.

I looked at him and weakly took it from him. Even in this state, I knew he was not to be argued with. I put the straw in my mouth and drank, at the first taste, I got greedy, pulling as much of it as I could, not realizing how hungry I truly was.

"That's my girl." He said, now softly.

Sitting at the edge of my bed he took the empty glass from me, sitting it on the nightstand. He looked down at me, his expression full of pain.

"I'm so, so sorry." I croaked out.

He looked surprised as the first words I had spoken in days left my mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I repeated the words over and over, turning into rough sobs.

"Shh, Bella, please, you need to calm down." He pleaded, grabbing me into his arms. He crushed me against his chest, soon his tears wetting the top of my head as he held onto me, both of us crying together over our grief.

"You have to come back to us, Isabella. We all need you, you need us." He said quietly when his tears finally stopped.

"My fault."

"No, not your fault. You mustn't think like that. If anything it is my fault for bringing my children up in this lifestyle."

I don't know how long we stayed like that, Carlisle cradling me as I tried to calm my emotions.

"I am going to send Rose up to help you dress, it would greatly help Esme to see you come out of this room and join the family for a little while." He said, placing me back on the bed, standing to leave the room.

"You are still my daughter." He said quietly before leaving the room.

Rose entered shortly after and silently pulled comfortable clothes out of the dresser for me to wear. Once I was dressed she pulled me into a tight hug before we left the room together. It was the first I was able to face any of them, the last day I allowed my own sorrow to hurt the family even more.

A month since the day we said goodbye to Edward, I made my decision to buy my own house. I had holed myself inside of Esme and Carlisles home, refusing to enter the home I had shared with Edward.

"Carlisle, I wanted to know if you would help me find a house." I asked quietly.

"Is that what you really want, Bella? He asked me with concern, setting down a shake in front of me. Since he made me drink one that first day, it was all I could hold down most of the time besides raw fruit and vegetables. The baby held a grudge against most things solid, or cooked. I have been to a doctor, finding out I was farther along than I thought. I was now four months along in my pregnancy, and besides being a little underweight, everything was going smoothly.

"I honestly don't know what I really want anymore. I just know I can't go back to that house, I can't."

"I understand, I think the family agrees with you wholly. I wanted to bring up the idea of having some of the men go in and pack up personal belongings, leaving the furniture in the house. If you want to sell, we can sell it furnished.

"It is up to you really."

"No Bella, you were his wife. The house is your decision. All his accounts have your name on them, he was thorough with his legal work. You received everything."

"I don't want it."

"I know that, but it is yours. If you want the house sold, I will call a realtor and have it done."

"Okay, like you said, sell it furnished. Be sure the men take everything that has been, um, hidden, also."

"Of course." He said, smirking at me. "As for a house?"

"I just want something small, and close by. I know Esme wont be happy with my decision, I think the closer, the easier it will be for her. Three or four bedrooms."

"I will have it looked into immediately. Bella, I hope you know how proud I am of you. You have grown much strength."

I looked into my empty glass, doing my best not to break down. I may seem strong to him, but not a day went by that I still didn't have a breakdown, crying myself to sleep every night.

I went upstairs to dress while Carlisle promised to call about a house for me to look at. Surprisingly, there were three that we could see this very day.

"You never do anything half way." I teased him as he drove us to the first one.

I looked at it in awe, having a feeling I would have no need to view the others. It was only a ten minute drive from my in-laws, and beautiful. It was a two story, dark gray/blue house with bright white trim and a white wooden fence surrounding the property, including a small backyard. He helped me out of the car and walked up with me to the front door. After knocking, it was opened quickly.

"Mr. Cullen, a pleasure! I am Ms. Stanley, I spoke with you this morning."

"Of course, thank you again for getting us a showing at such short notice."

"It was no trouble, the couple who owned the house have already moved on, so it is standing empty."

I ignored her, hating her fake smile and gushing over my father in law. I stepped through the doorway to be immediately in an open floor plan. Straight in front of me was the kitchen with an eat in dining area. To the left was a living room, and to the right was an empty room with a full wall of built in bookcases. I walked down a short hall with two doors, one a laundry area, and the other a half bath. At the end of the hall were wide stairs. Looking behind me, Carlisle nodded his head in encouragement.

Upstairs held a large master room and bath, three smaller rooms and an additional bathroom. When I went back down stairs I walked into the kitchen, running my hand over the stone counter tops, the new appliances pleasing me, and saw that there were sliding doors, leading out to a large deck and the back yard. Walking out to the deck, I looked around, enjoying how the yard was fenced in, yet trees still edge the property, keeping my yard private from any neighbors.

"What do you think?" Carlisle asked, stepping behind me.

"I love it."

"I thought you might. I have been in this house once before, and it came to mind as soon as you mentioned wanting to live close by."

"Thank you." I said, turning to face him, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Of course."

A week later my new home was furnished comfortably and I was spending my first night in it. Esme and Alice helped me find the soft colors I was looking for in furniture, I wanted things to appear light and flowing. Nothing overly large or dark. They went above and beyond to please me with their selections. The master bedroom was furnished, but the other three remained empty, just waiting for me to give the okay to start the nursery.

It was a beautiful night, so I grabbed a book and mug of hot chocolate to sit on the deck, where Rose and Emmett's gift of overstuffed patio furniture, was placed. I had no idea how much time had passed, as engrossed I always became with reading, but I suddenly got goosebumps, the sense of being watched over powering. I looked out to the line of trees edging my yard, the darkness hiding anything that might be there. Suddenly, to the right of me, the corner of my eyes noticed a orange glow, like the burning end of a cigarette. I looked quickly in the direction I thought it had come from but didn't see it again. Though I couldn't prove there was something there, the feeling was enough to make me scurry back into the house and set the alarm. I knew if anyone tried to get into my house with it set that the alarm would notify my two brother in laws and father in law, along with Embry who they chose as my personal guard when I felt the need for him. I went to my bedroom, changing into a t-shirt of Edwards and looked out my window toward the woods again.

My breath caught when I saw the small dot of orange. I could see the outline now, of someone standing there smoking. I almost called Emmett, but what if it was just a neighbor walking past? I didn't want anyone worrying because I had to call on my first night alone. I closed the curtains and crawled into bed, my eyes focused on the picture of Edward that I had placed on my nightstand.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a month later, and the whole family was crowded into the small doctors room, staring with awe at the screen that showed a small figure.

I was feeling more secure in the house alone, the person I saw the first night was a repeated nightly occurrence. Since there was no apparent attempt of someone trying to get into my house, and they never came into my yard, who ever it was actually never came closer or further away, I assumed my thought of it being a neighbor to be accurate. I had started writing again, starting a book in remembrance of Edward and our short time we had spent together. Other than that, I spent my time with the family and did little else. My father called me once a week, and I had just started to answer his calls, talking briefly about my pregnancy and to verbalize I was doing well. I still refused to let him visit or to visit him. I couldn't look past the one and only time he spoke to Edward, it was his with cruel and hostile words.

"There's your baby!" The doctor beamed at us all.

I was sure she was overwhelmed with the large, loud group that followed me into the room. Jasper and Emmett arguing over who got to be closer to the screen, Rose yelling at them to stop yelling, Alice and Esme talking animatedly about getting to see the baby for the first time, Carlisle asking repeatedly if I had made up my mind to find out the sex of the baby.

"Please, please, please Bella!" Emmett and Carlisle pleaded together.

"Alright!" I giggled at their begging. It helped that Carlisle was just an older looking version of Edward. "Can we tell if it is a boy or girl yet?" I asked, turning my attention to the Doctor who moved the wand a bit over my belly. I watched as the screen moved over my baby, showing me the tiny little toes that were there, smiling softly as I saw them wiggle as the wand pressed over them. I had been able to feel the baby kick for two weeks now, loving the feel as he or she moved under my hands.

"Any guesses?" The doctor asked, finally stopping over the spot that was the moment of truth.

"Is that what I think it is?" Esme gasped.

"A boy!" All three men cheered.

The room burst into hoots and hollers, everyone talking over each other, laughing crying. I was sure the all the other rooms could hear the commotion my family was making.

"A boy." I whispered, looking at the screen as my baby wiggled. "Edward, we are having a boy."

Everyone looked with awe at the screen as the baby, our son, stuck his little fingers into his mouth.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I said, loud enough for everyone to here.

The silence in the previously overly loud room was deafening. My cheeks are flaming as I look up a the faces looking down at me.

"Really?" Esme asks in a hopeful tone, her eyes tearing up.

"Of course. For his father, my husband, your son, and brother. He is our miracle, the gift Edward gave us unknowingly before he was taken away." My voice is cracking so I stop speaking, choosing to focus on the screen again.

"Can I call him Little Eddie?" Emmett is the first to speak.

And just like that, there is laughter, yelling, and celebration in this tiny room as my baby boy wiggles and squirms at each loud boom of his Uncle Emmett's laughter.

I drove myself home, the girls already wanting to go out shopping for baby essentials, the men going out for a celebratory drink to 'Little Eddie', 'Junior', 'Edward the Second', the votes were still out. Pulling my car into the garage that Carlisle insisted to have built for me, I walked, waddled rather, to the front door. There sitting beside the stairs, was a small blue stuffed puppy. Looking around I saw no one, how did the girls beat me home, especially if they had stopped at the store first? I bent to pick it up, smiling at the soft toy, the very first, and brought it inside with me. Heading into the room I dedicated for the nursery, I sat it down in middle of the floor.

Sitting on the deck that night, something I did every night to relax and breath in the cooling air, I watched for the tell tale sign of the person walking past my property border. Without fail I saw the orange glow. I had come to expect their presence. Like a friendly gesture was being made. As always, the figure stood in one spot, it always disappeared once the cigarette was finished. Maybe a husband hiding it from his wife, or even a wife hiding it from her husband. I brought my hand up and gave a small wave, wondering now if they could see me as I saw them, if they would return the greeting. Moments passed, and my breath stopped as I saw the soft orange glow being raised in the air, the meaning clear. They could see me. Though I know I should be concerned over being watched, I felt secure knowing they were there. I made up my mind, when I woke up the next morning, I would walk to the spot and see if there were any clues as to who it could be.

The grass crunched under my feet, the first frost of the year covering the ground making the grass hard and white. I hugged my coat tighter around me, trying to prevent the cold wind from seeping in. Opening the gate in my fence that lead toward the trees I made quick work, worried that they would come walking and see me snooping in their spot, as silly as it may sound. I stood in the general location I thought was correct looking around, seeing nothing at first. Looking around at the ground I finally spotted a small pile of butts, walking over I stared at them, hoping for some kind of hint. They only thing they gave away was that there was no lipstick. I glanced around me one more time, ready to head back where I came from when my blood went cold. There in front of the pile was a tree with a carving.

**E+B**

"No." I whimpered.

It had to be a coincidence, but it was such a painful reminder. I stumbled backwards, falling before I could catch myself.

"No, No, No." the whimpers continued.

Hearing the sound of feet snapping sticks and crunching leaves, I stood as quickly as my growing stomach would allow and rushed back to the house as fast as I could. Slamming and locking the door, I leaned against it, body shaking and breath uneven.

"I miss you." I whispered.

I skipped the deck tonight and watched out my window, keeping the lights off so I wouldn't be seen. I wasn't sure if I was disappointed or relieved when I never saw the soft orange glow. As I laid in bed that night I couldn't get the stranger, who I had never seen, out of my mind, nor the carving I had seen in the trunk of the tree. I tossed and turned till sleep finally consumed me.

I was jerked awake suddenly but a pounding on the door. Looking at my clock I realized that it was almost noon, the lack of sleep must have finally caught up with me. Pulling on my robe I rushed down the stairs, unlocking the alarm I threw the door open. There was a man I had never seen before standing there, making me regret my decision immediately.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes?" I asked uneasily.

"I have a delivery for you, if you would just sign these papers." He said, handing me a small slip.

I quickly signed it and watched as he walked to a car I hadn't seen earlier. It was unmarked, my nerves growing worse. I quickly reached for my cell and dialed Emmett's number.

"Yo B."

"Hey Emmett, I don't want to bother you, but would you mind staying on the phone with me? There is someone I don't recognize saying they have a delivery for me, though he doesn't have any kind of logo on his clothing or car to prove where it came from."

"Of course." He chuckled. "Though I know what it is, there is nothing to worry about."

After his statement the man came back to the door holding an enormous flower arrangement in his arms. All done in creamy white and blue flowers.

"We wanted to thank you for Little Eddie." He said, after hearing my gasp.

"Oh Emmett."

"Talk to you later." He said as we hung up.

I opened the door wider, allowing the man to carry the flowers inside for me, knowing that the size of them, along with my growing belly, I wouldn't be able to do it myself.

"Where do you want me to set them?" He asked as I closed the door behind him.

"Straight ahead is the kitchen, if you don't mind." I said smiling, plucking out a white rose to sniff.

I was walking behind him when without warning there were loud cracks of windows breaking.

I raced to the door, opening it back up to look out at where the sound came from.

"My car!" The younger man yelled out, running out of the house to his car that now had bullet holes scattering all over the metal, his windows busted out.

"Emmett! Someone has a gun!" I screamed into the phone that was now at me ear, not realizing I had even called till I heard his voice.

"Lock the doors." He ordered, hanging up quickly.

I shut the door and locked it, not willing to let the delivery guy in, who was he really to be shot at?

Emmett showed up five minutes later, talking to the guy before walking to the house and telling me to open the door.

"Bells, I have no idea." He said exasperated. "This dude is just some young college student, earning money part time with deliveries."

"I don't understand..."

"Maybe you should come stay with me and Rose?"

"Well, the guy was the target right? I mean, if it was me wouldn't the house have been hit?"

"I don't know..."

"Em, I promise to call you, Jasper, or Carlisle if I see or hear anything else. Honestly, I just want to be in my home." I pleaded quietly, though my reasoning side was urging me to leave, and leave quickly.

"We are having a family dinner here tonight." He said sighing.

What he really meant was that the men of the family would discuss what actions they would take, and if my request to stay would be granted or not.

"Okay." I muttered, feeling overwhelmed and a tad grumpy.

"We will bring take out, don't worry about cooking." He said, his phone already to his ear to call Carlisle as he walked back to his car to leave. He had already paid the delivery guy enough to buy two cars if he wanted as long as the police weren't called.

At six the family showed up, Emmett and Rosalie carrying half a dozen pizza boxes from my favorite place. I smiled at the sight of my loud family, at the door, the smell of food making my mouth water.

We all sat around the living room, the men talking quietly as us girls discussed nursery colors and what furniture was a must.

Laughing loudly at Esme and Alice's argument over the different shades of blue, I grabbed for my phone that had started ringing. Glancing down at the screen my heart stopped.

"Carlisle!" I screamed, feeling my breaths coming short and fast.

Alice ran to my side, demanding I take a deep breath. Carlisle took my phone from me and I heard his gasp.

"Edward." He whispered, looking at me with wide eyes.

I screamed, unable to hold my pain in any longer. My body crumpled into Alice who was holding me tightly, trying to get me to calm down. I couldn't think, nor breath through the pain that radiated through my body. Seeing Edward's name pop up on my phone, his phone calling mine, was more than I could take.

I watched as Carlisle answered, my ears ringing so loudly I couldn't hear anything being said around me. Suddenly I was being moved, realizing Emmett was carrying me up to my bedroom, Rose hot on his heels. He laid me down, Rose quickly going beside me and wrapping me in her arms.

Some time later, my tears long dry, my breathing coming in little hiccups, Carlisle entered my room, carrying something in his hands.

He knelled before me looking at me with sad eyes.

"Bella, I know this is extremely painful, trust me. But someone found Edward's phone abandoned in field while they were walking their dog. Next to his phone was his wallet. They called your number because he had you saved as Wife. They figured the items fell out of his pocket and would be looking for them."

I just stared at him, feeling myself returning to the day we buried him. I couldn't speak, I had no will to move. I just closed my eyes and tried to block out the pain.


	16. Chapter 16

I lost track of time. My days dragging into the next with my systematic routine. My grief refused to lessen this time. My heart hurt with my every waken moment. Edwards phone and wallet stayed beside his picture next to my bed, and more often than not, I spent most of my days laying there staring at them. Carlisle and Esme grew more and more concerned, but nothing they said could draw me out of my depression. Every morning one of them stopped by to make sure I ate something for breakfast, usually only the smoothies that Carlisle had given me when it all started making it into my stomach. I had grown weak, even short walks tiring me. The baby continued to grow, but only because he was taking everything from me. I ate enough to make sure he lived, thrived, not caring for my own well being. The only thing I could manage to do besides lay in my bed was draw. I had three sketch books, every page filled with images of Edward. His hands, his eyes, of his face, of his figure. They all repeated over and over how I needed to over come it, that I have done it before, and I needed to find the strength to do it again. Only this time, I couldn't find the want to move on. After seeing his phone calling mine, it was like something broke open. The small amount of doubt I had, the small part that didn't want to believe he was actually gone, took over. Then finding out it wasn't him, I had no hope left, even though I never really had that, it was what kept be going. And now it was gone. I had no hope, no mistaken dreams of his return to me. It took the baby, and Rose, to make me realize how much time had actually passed.

"Get up!" She ordered loudly, snapping me out of my vacant thoughts.

"Leave me alone." I grumbled, trying to roll over away from her, though with my now huge belly, it was impossible.

"Do you even know what day it is?" She sighed.

"Another day without Edward." My voice monotone.

"Bella, your due date was two days ago. Do you really think you are acting like a mother? That you are ready for that little boy? Do you want him coming into this world with a pathetic mother who can't take care of him?"

"I will be a good mother to him! He is all I have!" This time sitting slightly, screaming at her.

"What would Edward think of you if he saw you right now? Would he be proud to call you his wife?"

"We will never know, will we?" I screamed out, tears escaping.

"Bella. I can't imagine what you must be feeling-"

"Do you know that he never told me he loved me?" I rushed out. "Our last night we spent together, the last night we made love, I told him I loved him for the first time. He never said it back."

"Bella, just because the words were never said, doesn't mean he didn't feel the same way."

"Then why not tell me?"

"I told you before, he took things like that sort of hard. He never had a relationship until you came into his life, and you didn't even get to date before you were forced to marry. Though, it was obviously for the best you did, I think you were both very happy together. But still, it was all new for him. Didn't he show you with his actions? The way he treated you, how he was with you? He didn't need to say the words Bella, he showed you instead."

"I never got to tell him about the baby. I was scared he would be mad when he first got home that day."

"He would have been ecstatic Bella. Do you really want him looking down at you like this? Prove to not just all of us, but to him, who is surly your angel watching from above, that you can and will take care of his baby to the best of your ability."

"How?" I cried out.

"When was the last time you left this bed? I know Esme and Carlisle have been bringing you your meals, if you can call them? And, um-" She bent over and sniffed me "When have you showered last? For real, you stink."

I threw my pillow at her, the first small laugh to escape my lips in the last three months.

"Come on, let me help you up. Take a shower while I make you some real food that you will eat, and lick the plate clean." She said with a smirk, slapping my ass as I walked past her toward the bathroom.

"Bitch." I mumbled at her causing her to smile and wink.

Scrubbing my hair, I winced at feeling how greasy it really was. I had to admit, it felt wonderful getting out of the water, feeling relaxed as I stepped into the steam filled bathroom.

"Rose, I want to talk to you about something. I probably should have before, but after the ph-ph..."

"After the call?"

"Thanks.. after I kind of lost what was really important. Since I have moved in, though I haven't checked in the last few months, there was someone walking along the property line at night."

"Could you see who it was?" instantly alert.

"No, they were always far enough away to be covered by the trees, I only noticed they were there at all was because they smoked. I thought it was possibly a neighbor, hiding the cigarette from their spouse or something. But then one day, I got curious and walked to where they always stood. There was a pile of butts, but that wasn't all."

"Well?"

"On a tree trunk was an E and B carved into it."

Rose stared at her, staying silent for moment.

"And then the delivery boy's car was shot up." She finally said, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Bella, I don't want to scare you, but, I really believe you shouldn't be here alone."

"Rose, I can't leave my home. I am going to have a baby. I need to be able to bring him home. Don't you think if I was unsafe that something would have happened by now?"

"Bella, we need to discuss this with Emmett and Carlisle. I am going to make a call and have them meet with us here."

Not a moment passed after her words when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, hello!" Alice's pitchy voice called out. "I have the paint! Chop chop girls, the furniture is being delivered tomorrow!"

"Alice, I haven't chosen anything yet."

"I know, I did it for you since it was obvious if I waited any longer for you to do it, Little Edward would be six before he got a room! Now pregnant person, grab a mask. Rose, help me carry the supplies."

"I have a better idea." Rose smirk, typing out a message on her phone.

Alice was showing me the paint samples she picked out, which were honestly perfect. It was a green color that almost matched the color of her and Edward's eyes.

"Oh Alice!" I cried out happily upon seeing it.

"I thought you might like it." She said with a soft smile. "I would love if my nephew has his father's eyes." She said sadly. "Enough, no more tears allowed!" She said when she looked up to see my glossy ones.

"Is the baby coming!"

"Bella, where are you?"

"I have the car ready!"

All three of the men burst into the room, Emmett excited, Carlisle seeming calm, but the look in his eyes saying anything but, and Jasper looking pale and nervous.

"Rose what did you do?" I called out, enjoying the humor the sight of them made.

"I told them you needed them immediately." She said smiling evily. "Grab a paint can and brush men."

"You had us rush over here to paint?!" All three of them yelled out at once.

"It's for the baby, are you going to say no to Little Eddie?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"Of course not. I'm his favorite uncle." He said, grabbing some of Alice's supplies and disappearing upstairs.

"Now wait a minute!" Jasper yelled rushing after him.

Sighing, Carlisle picked up the remaining items, shaking his head, and followed the younger men.

Three hours later, while we were busy eating the ice cream sundae's Esme and prepared for us, they came back downstairs. Emmett was laughing, while Jasper glared, his face covered in green paint.

"I am going to kill your brother!" Jasper seethed to Alice.

"Okay, next on the agenda is Bella. She has been keeping some vital information from us!" Rose rushed out, defusing the situation quickly.

She went on, retelling everything I had revealed to her earlier.

"Isabella, you need to tell us things like this! After what happened to-"

"Carlisle Cullen, stop right there." Esme said sternly, giving him a warning look. "If Bella wants to stay here, then we will hire a guard."

He nodded his head immediately in agreement.

It was then I really understood the women in this family had the upper hand, no matter the standing and respect their husbands had from the men that worked for them. It was also decided that Embry would stay in one of the guest rooms till they looked into it more. Once he arrived, they all said their goodbyes and ordered over and over to call them if I even feel one but of pain or uncomfortableness. Like being over due was uncomfortable in its own self.

"Embry, do you think it is safe enough to sit out on the deck?" I asked, knowing he was told of the situation and why he was staying with me.

"May I join you?"

I knew it was going to be a deal breaker. If anything happened to me, he would probably never even have the next breath to apologize with.

I settled myself in a chair with my every faithful hot cocoa and book, while Embry had a bottle of beer and a car magazine. I glanced over to him, noticing he kept his sight forward on the tree line rather than his reading material more often than not.

"Is that what you have been seeing?" He asked suddenly, his vision focused.

I looked to the normal spot, seeing the familiar orange glow.

"Yes, it always the same place."

"Go in the house." He ordered, standing and walking off the deck.

I did as he said, watching from the window as he disappeared into the darkness.

It felt like forever till I saw him walking back toward the house. I rushed out onto the deck, waiting for him.

"Embry?"

His face scared me, he was pale, visibly shaken.

"Bella..." He started, unable to go on.

"What is it? You are scaring me!"

He seemed to struggle with himself, shaking his head slightly before speaking.

"Sorry, they must have left before I got there. I thought I heard a bear, got a little spooked I guess."

He said, sounding off.

"Okay..." I said softly, knowing something was off.

Bending to pick up my now cold chocolate, I felt a sudden gush of warm liquid.

"Uh, Bella? Please tell me you just pissed yourself."

I looked down to see what looked like water was covering my feet and it had splashed onto Embrys pants.

"I think my water broke!"

"Shit! Oh my god, calm down Bella! Fuck! Um-"

"Embry, you need to get me to the car and drive me to the hospital.

He nodded forcefully, picking me up and running with me to the car. He was in his seat before I could even buckle and with tires squealing, speeding down the road.

"Rose? I am on my way, as long as Embry doesn't kill us first." I grumbled, glancing at him.

"Emmett!" I heard her yell causing me to move the phone away from my ear. "We will meet you there, I will call the rest!" She said hanging up on me.

The first pain I had felt twisted in my stomach causing me to cry out. Embry swerved, turning the wheel harshly to right the car.

"Embry, I am going to kill you if you don't do it first!" I yelled at him, slapping at his arm with my hands.

Suddenly my door was thrown open and Emmett was pulling me off of Embry, carrying me bridal style as he ran into the hospital.

"We are having a baby! Someone, help! We are having a baby!" He bellowed, turning in circles causing everyone to stop moving and stare. The rest of the family came bursting into the room, loud voices and yelling soon followed along with Emmett screaming over and over that we were having a baby.

"God help me." I sighed at the sight of my loud, loving family.

"Look at his little toes! I could just gobble them up!" Emmett exclaimed, kissing each and every of said toes.

Five hours later and an overwhelmed Doctor, the seven of us welcomed my little Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to our family. Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper had argued over who was going to cut the cord for what felt like forever, till the exasperated nurses handed them each a pair so they could all do it together.

Rose and Alice giggled at Emmett's enthusiasm of all things 'Little Eddie'. Esme was no better on the other side of me cooing at him. I looked down at my son and saw his eyes were focused on me, a slight scowl on his face.

"You will get used to them." I said softly, smiling at my perfect little baby.

"He looks just like Edward did when he was born." Esme said with a watery smile.

I looked at his dark hair and eyes that were dark, but had the slight glint of green in them. They all assured me his eyes would lighten as he got a bit older. I couldn't help but hope his dark hair would lighten to the auburn color of his father and grandfathers hair.

"I love you Little Eddie!" Emmett sang for the twentieth time.

He let out a little mewing sound, his legs kicking at his uncles face that was still placing kisses all over his little feet causing us to all laugh.

"I think he is objecting to being called Eddie just like his father always did." Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"Let's call him Anthony." I suggested, worrying Esme and Carlisle would protest.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Esme said smiling at me instead.

Hours later I looked around me, feeling very blessed. Rose was asleep on a love seat beside Emmett, who was still wide awake, taking his turn holding his nephew, the smile never leaving his face. Esme and Carlisle had ordered a cot that they were cuddled up on fast asleep, Jasper in an arm chair with Alice curled into his lap.

"Thank you Edward." I sighed softly.

"Say something B?" Emmett asked quietly, trying not to wake anyone.

"No, just thankful for you all." I smiled at him.

"We are the one thankful for you." He said, his gaze returning to the baby who was fast asleep, settled comfortable in his uncles huge arms.

I heard him sniff softly, but didn't mention it knowing he would just be embarrassed.

"Will you wake me if he needs to eat?"

"Of course, get some rest Momma."

Carlisle and Esme drove us home the next day, everyone else already at my house waiting. Alice had brought us a little outfit saying 'I love my Daddy' that made us all cry with happy tears, and a car seat so we were prepared to leave once we got the okay from the doctor.

"Are you ready? Alice asked when we reached the nursery.

Anthony was fast asleep in my arms, Alice claiming we should put him in his swing.

She opened the door and I walked in for the first time since they had painted. The entire room was furnished, Alice and Rose, with the help of their husbands, had spent the time while I was at the hospital to get it all set up. The furniture was in a dark wood, lots of blue accents to go with the green walls, but what made my heart burst was the blown up picture they had placed above the crib.

"Alice, it's perfect." I said softly, walking over to look closer.

It was a picture of Edward and I, one I had never seen before. I had my arms wrapped around his waist, my face snuggled into his chest. One of his arms around my shoulders, smiling softly down at me.

"I hope it doesnt upset you, I just thought you would want Edward repersented in here for not just you, but your son."

"It hurts that he isn't here, that his son will never know his father, but I love it. He will have his father watching over him every night."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Esme questioned for the tenth time that evening when they were all getting ready to leave.

"I promise, if I need you I will call."

"No matter what time?"

"Three in the morning." I agreed, smiling at her in amusment.

She relucantly removed the baby from her arms into mine, placing a kiss ontop of his head, as did everyone of them as they passed us, going out the door.

"It's just you and me little guy." I whispered, swaying softly as I watchedhis little puckered lips move like he was eating.

"Embry, I am going to bed." I said as I passed him in the living room.

"Yell out if you need me." He said, eyes not leaving the television.

I laid Anthony down in the crib, careful not to wake him, knowing he would be awake in a few hours to eat. Making sure the monitor and night light was on, I left for my own bedroom to rest before he woke.

Three hours later, my eyes opened. I saw the lights moving on the monitor, showing there was movement coming from the nursery, but I didn't hear him fussing. I put my ear closer to the monitor listening, my heart stopping when I heard it.

There was humming coming from my baby's room.

Throwing off my covers and running, I was in the nursery in seconds. What I saw before me was something I could never have imagined.

"Edward?" I gasped.

The only light was the soft glow from the plug in night light I had placed near the crib, I could see his outline, but the only clear sight I had of him was the back of his head. I would know that mess of aubron hair anywhere. The humming stopped, the rocking motion he had been making with his waist haulting. Slowly he turned to face me.

_Am I losing my mind? How is he here?_

In his arms, cradeled softly, was Anthony who was gazing up into the face of the person holding him. Edward's eyes lifted to mine, looking troubled and lost. I stepped closer, my breathing becoming difficult. The closer I got, the more clear his ffeatures became. He was pale, dark circles frming his beautiful eyes. His clothes hung loosely like he had lost wieght. What really bothered me was the scars that now took place on one side of his face.

"How is this possible?" I finally said, as he stood silently, watching me.

"He is beautiful, Bella." Was his only response.

"You... you're alive?"

He nodded at me instead of speaking again, the pain in his eyes matching my own.

"I don't understand... if you have been alive this whole time, why have ;you stayed away? How could you do this to me, to your family? To your _son_?"

"Bella-"

"Shut up!" I screamed, now being taken over by anger.

I walked to him with quick steps, taking Anthony from him, trying to ignore the look of sadness from his son being taken away. I held the baby close to me, his little whimpers starting. His tiny head was bobbing around, trying to find the source of his food, cries quickly escalating.

"What's the matter with him?" Edward asked, walking toward us.

"Stay away!"

"Bella, you have to listen to me."

"No, I don't. The pain you caused... how can anything you say fix that?" I tried to keep my voice calm for the baby's sake.

"I was trying to protect you!"

"_Protect_ me? You were protecting me? All those days that I couldn't get out of bed, couldn't eat, that I cried my heart out for you!"

He looked down at his feet, but not before I saw tears in his eyes.

"It's you isn't it? You are the person in the woods."

He nodded, still not looking up, not daring to speak.

"Embry saw you that night didn't he."

Again he nodded.

"Get. Out."

"Please-"

"Get out!" My voice finally raising, causing Anthony to cry out in surprise.

"Can I please say goodbye to him?"

I stayed silent, glaring at him instead of answering. He walked over to us, this time I allowed it, as he lowered his head and kissed his son softly on the top of his head, his hand caressing his soft flailing fist.

"Is he okay?"

"Hungry."

"Could I please stay while you feed him? I want to explain."

I was so conflicted inside. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, kiss him sensless, tell him how I loved him and needed him. But I couldn't get past the fact that he left me in all the pain I had felt for six months. He let us bury him, break his parents hearts. I looked down at our son in my arms, his angry little features a mirror image of his fathers. He deserved to have his dad around. I wanted to refuse Edward of him, but I couldn't do that to my son. I didn't answer him, but walked over to the rocking chair, undoing my top to nurse my angry son. He let out a few angry whimpers at being made to wait till he finally latched, his little fist hitting me a couple times till he settled in contentment.

"Say what you have to." I ordered, not looking at him.

I heard him sigh and fall to a sitting position on the floor before me.

"There were three people who took me from the house that night. Jacob's last call was to order them to kill me. I wont go into details but two of them are dead. One got away. That's why I have been staying away. I don't know if they still know I am alive or not. I don't know if they will come after you. I never saw their face or heard their voice, I just know they were in the room next to the one I was kept in. I have been watching the house, making sure no one entered. It killed me inside, day by day I saw you but couldn't go to you, let you know that I was alright. I have made myself keep distance this whole time, then I heard the commotion yesterday of Embry bringing you to the hospital. No one saw me, but when you were all asleep, I went to your room and watched you and our baby sleep. I waited till my family left, till I saw your light go off, till I came into the house. I had to see him Bella, I had to hold him." His eyes were trained on the baby the whole time he spoke.

It was hitting me hard, realizing the only reason he came forward was for his son, not me. He loved his baby. He never said he loved me back. I tried to harden my heart, refusing to let him hurt me anymore. He would have his son, but we would never be the same we once were.

"You can stay."

He looked to me as I spoke the words I knew he longed to hear.

"But three conditions. One, you will tell your family. Two, you will stay in the guest room. And last, you will stay the _hell away_ from me. You are here for Anthony, _not me_."

His eyes lost the hopeful look and was replaced with a pained expression.

"If that is what you want. I will do whatever you ask of me." He said softly. "May I?" He asked, looking at Anthony, now fast asleep, a thin trickle of milk dribbling down his chin.

"He needs to be burped and changed."

"Can I do it?" He pleaded, looking at me with anticipation.

"I will call your parents first thing in the morning."

He nodded in acceptance so I handed him his son.

I walked to exit the room, stopping to watch from the darkness of the doorway. He held the baby to his chest as he patted his back gently, waiting for Anthony to comply. Once he did he walked over and placed him on the chcanging table, causing Anthony to squeal in protest. Edward cooed at him, speaking gently as he changed the diaper and buttoned his feeted pajamas back up. A still angry Anthony was letting his voice be heard as Edward picked him up and started to sway and hum, like he had been doing when I first entered the room. Within minutes he had Anthony calmed and back to sleeping peacfully. Instead of placing the baby in the crib, he sat in the rocking chair I had vacated and rocked back and forth as he watched his sleeping baby in his arms.

I entered my room, colasping on my bed, screaming and crying into my pillow, my fists hitting it repeatedly. My heart was broken yet again by Edward. I wanted to understand his reasonings, trying to keep us safe, but why couldn't he have done that by my side instead of from afar? Why would he allow the kind of pain that filled his family's and my heart? I gave birth to his child without him by my side, without his support. I loved him still, with everything that I am, but I now refused to let him back in. I couldn't risk this kind of pain again. He loved his son enough to come back, but it also made it clear that he didn't have that kind of love for me. It was time to be strong. I would build my walls up and not allow him to break through. He would be the father to my child, no longer my lover, my life. It was over.

Little did I know, he stood in the doorway of my bedroom, watching me breakdown, his own tears matching mine.


	17. Chapter 17

Edward sat in the kitchen, staring into his now cold coffee, waiting for his family to arrive. I watched him from the corner of my eye as I nursed Anthony in the living room. Embry was in his room, nursing his bloody nose after I had confronted him of knowing about Edward and not telling me.

"Let me see my grand baby!" Esme called out happily as she burst into the house, Carlisle following behind her, chastising her over not knocking. "There's my perfect little boy!" She cooed coming beside me, looking down at the baby. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!" She demanded.

Carlisle winked at me as he placed a kiss on top of my head before sitting across from us.

"Esme-" I tried before she could take Anthony from my arms.

"Oh I'm sorry, I am being overbearing aren't I?" She said, a small from playing on her lips.

"No that's not it at all, it's just..."

"Bella?" Carlisile asked, his face full of concern at my obvious distress.

"Hey Ma." I heard Edward speak quietly as he stood on the doorway.

Esme's head snapped up in his direction, her eyes wide in shock, her mouth moving with unspoken words.

"Ed-Edward?" She gasped, standing straight and taking a step toward him.

He moved to end the distance between them, standing before her with unsure steps.

Carlisle jumped from his seat, but didn't move forward, staring at Edward like it was a dream.

"You're here?" Esme finally said, tears falling from her eyes.

Edward wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly as she cried into his chest.

"Oh god!" She cried out, prying herself away from him.

Before any of us could even blink she brought her hand up and slapped him hard across the face.

"You selfish son of a bitch!" She yelled, her eyes now hard and angry.

"Where have you been?" Carlisle asked, his voice calm, which made me shiver. Edward and Carlisle's calm voices were the most chilling situation anyone could be in when directed at them.

"Dad, I can explain."

Carlisle pulled out his gun, aiming it at his son with one arm, while the other pulled his wife behind him.

"You better explain quickly, because I am about to make sure what we have all thought for these long months comes true this time."

"Dad, there is a threat. One of my captures is out there still. I had to make sure Bella was protected, if they thought I was dead, there is less chance of them coming for my wife and son." He hurriedly spit out, his hands up in defeat as he stared at the gun pointed at him.

"Who?"

"I don't know. That's the problem. If I knew who it was, I could have handled it quickly, even ask for your help."

"You could have still asked for my help without breaking our hearts Edward! I have had to watch as your wife faded away, force her on a liquid diet, hold your mother while she cried in my arms every night for her son, while trying to deal with my own grief. Your brother bereaved while trying to run things when he was never trained to be in charge because I handed it to you, who was to hand it to their own son! All for nothing! Not knowing who the enemy is, is not a reason to make us believe you were dead, to cause the pain you have. Did I teach you nothing? There are always enemies Edward!"

Edward stayed silent, visibly remorseful as he stood before the three of us.

"I want Embry gone." I spoke for the first time.

"What?" Carlisle asked, confused at the change of conversation.

"He knew. It was Edward that has been watching me at night, the person who was smoking behind the house. Embry went to investigate the night Anthony was born, he saw him and didn't tell any of us. I want him gone."

"Don't punish him Father, I gave him an order." Edward said quickly, seeing the look in Carlisle's eyes.

"It would be your doing for anything that happens to him."

"Please, don't hurt others for my own mistakes."

Carlisle just stared at him, his eyes hard.

"You can't stay unprotected if there is a threat out there Isabella."

"I um, I told Edward he could stay here." I mumbled, afraid of the anger being directed at me.

"You have forgiven him?" Esme asked me in wonder.

"No." My voice stern. "I am allowing him to stay here for his son. And there is no one who would protect Anthony with their life than Edward. There is no longer anything between Edward and I."

"Are you talking divorce?" Carlisle asked, finally lowering his gun and watching me with calculating eyes. "Bella, I must inform you that-"

"No, I know what you are going to say Carlisle. We will coexist simply for Anthony's sake."

At my words, Edward abruptly turned and left the house, going to the deck and lit a cigarette.

The three of us watched him as he rested his hands on the railing, his head hung low. I watched his shoulders rise and lower, making me wonder if he was crying. No, he would never cry over us. He was probably angry over all the harsh words that have been said.

Carlisle sighed and walked out slowly to follow his son. Esme and I sat cuddled on the couch as we watched our husbands. Carlisle spoke, Edward still not looking at him, till Carlisle engulfed him in a tight grip. They stood there, hugging each other for a long moment till Edward pulled away, looking back out over the yard, silently offering Carlisle a cigarette.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Esme muttered as Carlisle lit it, staying beside his son.

"Esme, am I doing the right thing?"

"Honey, you are so strong. I don't know what I would do if I was in your place. By allowing Edward to be here for Anthony, you are proving more than ever how much you belong in this family. As angry as I am with my son, I can only hope that you will be able to forgive him one day."

"I can't. I can't be hurt like this again."

She looked at me sadly, then took Anthony from my arms declaring she was going to change his diaper. I curled up on the couch and closed my eyes, trying to stop the pain in my heart. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being lifted into strong arms and carried. I opened my eyes slightly to see Edward was holding me. He laid me onto my bed, my eyes never leaving his, as he silently covered me with the quilt.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, then left the room, leaving me alone in the gray darkness of dusk.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes to the sound of Edward calling to me softly and Anthony crying angrily.

I moaned a bit, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I am sorry to wake you, but our son demands to be fed, rather loudly I might add." He said, smiling at the screaming baby in his arms.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked as he placed the baby into my arms.

"A couple hours."

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked, settling Anthony so he could eat, his little grunts making me smile. "Such a greedy boy." I cooed at him, his little eyes scrunched up like he was glaring at me for taking so long.

"They left an hour ago. He has a little temper already." Edward observed as he watched our son.

I suddenly realized I was bare before him, and I hadn't even bothered to get embarrassed over it. I was mad at myself for being so comfortable him seeing my body, even if it was just to feed our son.

"He must take after his father." I snorted, causing Edward to smile widely.

"He is perfect." Edward said, his voice filled with awe as he ran a finger over Anthony's forehead.

"He looks like you, of course you would say that." I scoffed.

"We created him together. He may look like me, but I hope he has you kind heart."

I stayed silent, ignoring his words. Anthony stopped eating long enough to try and focus his eyes on me.

"Hello my little love." I whispered to him.

He let out a little coo, causing Edward to chuckle softly. Edward moved to sit beside me on the bed and brought his face closer so he could see Anthony better. I wanted to tell him to move away from me, but his focus was on Anthony, not me. Anthony's eyes moved from me to Edward, who had his head almost pressed against mine. He waved a tiny fist at his father. Edward brought a finger forward which Anthony promptly grasped. While he held his fathers finger he moved his head side to side before finally settling to eat again. Edward settled more on the bed, his head laying against my shoulder.

"Edward-"

"I don't want to pull away from him, please, let me stay till he is done and then I will bring him back to his room."

My heart tightened at his closeness, his smell surrounding me. I wanted to stay strong, tell him to leave, but I looked at my son, smiling as he still held strong onto his father, now pulled so Edwards hand was resting on Anthony;s small chest while his finger rested against his chubby cheek, still in the small fist.

"For our son." I said finally.

"Of course." He whispered.

I was awoken the next morning from the sun shining brightly into the bedroom. I was warm and content, feeling resentment toward the daylight forcing me out of my cocoon. I looked down to realized Anthony was still in my arms, my top all the way off my shoulder. I tried to sit up, but something heavy prevented it. It was then I saw Edward was still there in bed with us. His arm was wrapped around me, his head resting on the opposite breast Anthony currently had claim over.

"Shit." I muttered, which only made Edward snuggle more into my.

"Edward!" I said louder this time.

I watched as his eyes opened, and sat up quickly as he realized where he was and what he was laying on. I looked at him, his eyes huge, prepared to be yelled at, only to be met with laughter.

"What is so funny?" He asked with confusion.

"Edward, you um, have breast milk covering your chin and shirt." I giggled, taking in the soaked collar of his t-shirt and the cloudy substance covering the scruff on his face.

"Fuck."

He rushed out of the room, making me laugh harder at his mortification. Minutes later he returned in a fresh shirt and clean face.

"That's kinda gross." He said with a scowl.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have slept there."

He looked down at where he had found a pillow, pouting a bit when he saw I had covered myself. Anthony was on the bed beside me, wide awake and eyes taking in everything he could see.

"Are you awake sleepy head?" Edward said with a smile, laying on his stomach to talk to the baby. Anthony slowly focused on Edwards face, letting out little grunts and noises.

"Are you excited to see your Daddy?" Edward asked, his smile growing wider.

Anthony just kicked and continued with his noise.

"Bella! He is smiling!" Edward exclaimed, watching his son in wonder. Then there was the loud sound of a diaper being filled.

"What was that?" Edward asked, looking at me with concern. "Is he okay?"

"That was what caused the smile, Daddy. He needs a new diaper." I smirked, watching Edward try to figure it out.

"Well, I have never made a noise like that when I have piss-" He stopped, now realizing what it was with a crinkled nose. "Oh my god he stinks." He blurted out, pulling his shirt over his nose.

"Have fun." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Bella, I have only changed him with wet diapers, never when he shit."

"There is a first time for everything." I refused to give in and do it for him.

Edward kept a hand over his nose and mouth as he held Anthony with his other arm, carrying him out of the room.

"Really dude, you couldn't wait till I was in the shower or something?" I heard through the baby monitor. "Oh my god!" He suddenly yelled out with a bunch of dry heaving.

That was all it took, I busted out laughing at the sound of Edward gagging during the whole diaper changing process.

"What the fuck is your Mom feeding you?" He spit out through another dry heave ordeal. "Mother fucker!" He yelled out, causing me to rush out of the bed and into the nursery.

"Bella! It's on my hand! It's on my hand!" Edward yelled out, rushing from the room, heaving the whole time.

I walked over to the changing table Anthony was strapped to, seeing him completely naked, poopy clothes and diaper thrown on the floor nearby.

"Would you like a bath?" I asked him with a smile, receiving a slight smirk and coo in response.

Edward came into the bathroom, freshly showered, just as I was lifting Anthony out of his baby tub.

"Could you hold out the towel?" I asked.

Edward held it out and wrapped the now clean baby in it, carrying him back to the nursery. He sat on the floor with him rubbing the lotion on him that I had handed over as I got out new clothes.

"Edward, you might want to put a diaper on him before-"

"Oh my god!" Edward yelled out as Anthony let out a stream of pee, landing all over the front of Edwards shirt. I busted out laughing, bending over as tears ran down my face. Edward glared at me as he again rushed out of the room and I heard the shower start again.

"Good boy." I said as I diapered and dressed him without indecent.

Edward reappeared, clean once again, and picked Anthony up from the swing I had placed him in.

"No more of that nonsense, understand?" He said to the baby, making me giggle.

The following three weeks passed quickly. I spoke to Edward seldom, knowing it annoyed him when I did my best to ignore his attempts at conversation. If it wasn't a discussion about Anthony, I chose to pretend he hadn't spoken. I had to grudgingly admit that his presence was a great help. He brought Anthony to me for his nightly feedings, though I refused his access to the bed after the first night he had fallen asleep with us. Instead he sat in the chair that was settled beside the bed and waited till the baby fell asleep before leaving with him. During the day Anthony was never not in our arms, if I didn't have him, Edward was holding him. We had two Sunday dinners with the family since he had came back into our lives, the tradition returning quickly.

The first one was the hardest, Edward and Emmett got into a fight, not surprisingly, with the anger Emmett had shown toward Edward, he wasn't ready to forgive him as easily as his parents and Alice appeared to do. Jasper wasn't visibly angry, but he wasn't overly vocal towards him either. Alice seemed to hold no grudge, she accepted him back without explanation with open arms. Rose was another story, she refused to speak to him, look at him, and most times to be in the same room as him. The only time they were even near each other was when we all sat at the table to eat. Emmett and Rose's presence in my house had been close to nonexistent. They only came to the two family dinners, when they had once been almost a daily constant. I knew it hurt them to not be around more with Anthony and I, and Edward was hurt by their coldness, but I couldn't blame them.

"Bella, look! He is smiling, and this time it isn't from having to shit!" Edward called out to me.

He was in the living room, laying on the floor with Anthony, while I was preparing a small dinner.

I rushed in to see Anthony giving his father a big, gummy smile.

"Where is the camera?" I asked frantic, looking around me quickly.

"I think we left it in the nursery."

"Damn." I groaned, rushing up the stairs to retrieve it.

"Can you do it again baby boy?" I asked, holding the camera ready.

"Smile! Smile at Daddy and Mommy!" Edward requested in a goofy voice.

As soon as the words were said, Anthony spit up, not normal dribble spit up, but projectile spit up, right into Edward's face that had been inches from his. I snapped the picture of Edward in the baby's face, covered with rancid breast milk, and Anthony grinning widely at his father.

An hour later, Edward was still grumbling about his son having it out for him.

"No one else has gotten peed on, shit on, or thrown up on. No, only me. Thanks for the encouragement kid." He said sternly to the baby who was smiling up at him, now that he had smiled once, he couldn't seem to stop when someone was speaking to him. I watched, my heart bursting as I listened to the hiccup type coo come from Anthony as he tried to figure out how to laugh.

"Is that funny? Are you trying to tell me how it's going to be when you are older?"

Another little hiccup was his response.

I sat down next to them on the couch, loving the picture before me. My husband and baby talking and grinning at each other.

_No, don't go there._

Five minutes had past as they talked to each other, Anthony falling asleep as Edward hummed softly. One thing Anthony was good at was sleeping. Once he closed his eyes, he didn't open them again for any reason except to be fed. You could move him as much as you wanted, be as loud as you could, and he wouldn't even budge.

"Why don't you lay him down, dinner is ready."

"Okay."

He reluctantly put Anthony down in the swing, watching him for a moment before following me into the kitchen.

"It smells amazing." He said as I sat a plate of food before him.

"Thank you."

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"One, I pumped enough milk for him to have a bottle, but not enough for more than one small glass." I said, giving him a small smile of thanks as he sat a glass in front of me.

"Do you still hate me?" He asked, our plates now empty, we were sitting there silently, sipping our wine.

"Edward-"

"Do you?" He interrupted.

"No, I never hated you. I was hurt, angry with you."

"Will you ever forgive me then?"

I stayed silent, unable to meet his eyes. In truth, the past month I had already forgiven him, I was still mad about his actions, but no longer angry or holding a grudge.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

He looked at me steadily, causing me to avert my eyes in nervousness.

"Bella, I have to tell you, before you came into my life-"

"Stop, please just stop."

"But-"

"I am going to bed, if Anthony wakes up, just tell me and I can give him his bottle, I can't feed him quite yet."

"Damn it Bella! I made a fucking mistake! I did that I thought was best! I have no idea if it is just one or if there are others! I stayed away, wanting them to think I was dead, wanting them to think it was over so they would leave you alone! I brought you into this life and you have had someone trying to hurt you repeatedly!" He yelled, standing up quickly, his chair flying backwards. "Hate me, yell at me, do whatever you think you have to. I am not going anywhere this time, I'm here now."

"You didn't have to leave us! You didn't have to do it all on your own! You know just as well as I do that this family helps eachother, protects one another!"

"Fuck!" He screamed, slamming his fist into the wall as he turned away from me. "You're right. But I can't change the past. You need to start looking forward, what we have now."

"We have nothing, except the son we created together."

He glared at me, his jaw tight and eyes hard.

"Keep telling yourself that Bella."

I sat in my seat, watching as he left me there, going to the living room where Anthony was still in his swing.


	18. Chapter 18

Carlisle and Esme came over a month after Edward had come back to us, bringing bag after bag.

"Edward!" Esme called out as she entered the house, again with the normal grumbling of not knocking coming from Carlisle. Esme's excitement of coming to our home just intensified of not just having a grandchild here, but having her son back.

"Darling, we brought your belongings! I think a month is enough punishment of having to wear those rags." She said, eying him up and down.

"Thank god." Edward said with a slight huff.

In truth, he was looking rather rough in his three sets of sweat pants and t shirts being washed over and over. He refused to leave the house to get anything new, not wanting Anthony out of his sight, though I was sure he missed his usually impeccable dressed self.

Esme had three gym bags wrapped around her body, Carlisle dragging in four different sizes of suitcases, still grumbling about his wife's enthusiasm. Edward and Carlisle carried everything up to the guest bedroom he has been staying in, Carlisle coming back down shortly announcing Edward was showering and changing.

"How have things been going Isabella?" Esme asked me, giving me a quick hug before stealing my son from me.

"Things are well." I responded quietly, knowing she was really fishing for information about Edward.

"Don't you lie to me. I can almost see the tension that flows around you and Edward. I know what he did was horrible, trust me, but you are going to have to talk to him about it at some point. You are married to him, Bella. You have years to come together, are you going to keep this distance you have created your entire life?"

"I didn't create any of it! _He_ is the one that did wrong!"

"I am not trying to hurt you, or make you think I don't understand. I do, I really do. But I can't deny the fact I want to see my son happy, I want to see you happy. I want my grandchild to grow up with two parents who love each other."

"He doesn't love me." My voice cracking.

"Ma, leave her be." Edward said quietly.

I turned to see him leaning against the doorway, his hands stuffed casually in his pockets. My breath caught at the sight of him. He was breathtakingly handsome, dressed in his charcoal dress slacks, shiny shoes, and a dark blue dress shirt, his sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. He had tried to tame his hair, only slightly successfully. He left the scruff on his face, making him look a bit rugged.

"Much better! You look wonderful Edward!" Esme gushed, not in the least hurt by Edward's words.

"Thanks Ma." He said as he claimed his son from her arms, Anthony doing his little hiccup laugh as Edward made a face at him.

"Tell me, can you honestly say you don't want this?" Esme whispered to me as I watched my son and husband together.

"Bella!" I heard Rose calling out from the front door.

"Have the women in this family never heard of knocking or ringing to doorbell? Bella, you need to start locking your door." Carlisle said with an eye roll. "What if it isn't family one of these times?"

"Dad, I'm here now, relax." Edward smirked at his father.

"Get your sexy ass up the stairs to get ready! We are having a girls day." Rose demanded as she entered the kitchen, swiftly stealing Anthony from Edward's arms. "Hello my handsome nephew!" She said in a high pitched voice she always used when she talked to my son. "How much do you love your Auntie Rose?" She continued as Anthony swatted his hands at her face, smiling away.

"What are you talking about?"

"Spa! Didn't Esme tell you? The four of us while the men stay here with my little darling." She said as her voice returned to her baby talking pitch.

"Tell us the details." Rose demanded as we lay on the massage beds, getting our backs worked on.

"What details?"

"Edward!" Alice, Rose, and Esme yelled out in union.

"Well, he has gained his weight back, looking more like himself. The scars have faded quite a bit."

"We can see that for ourselves. They are lucky they are dead or I would torture them for marking my son's beautiful face like that, bastards."

"We want the real stuff, have you slept with him yet?" Rose continued.

"Ew." Alice giggled. "But, have you?"

"No." I muttered, my face red with embarrassment as they discussed this in front of the strangers working on our bodies.

"Why not? He may be my brother in law, but I can't even deny his sexiness." Rose continued.

"True, brother or not, he is handsome."

"Girls! No, we haven't slept together, we haven't even come close."

"Have you at least gotten felt up?"

"Rose! We haven't even kissed."

"Esme, you better talk to that son of yours."

"I agree." She muttered with a scoff. "Not even a kiss? That is just disappointing."

"Not talking about this!" I yelled at them.

"Anthony is too cute, it would be a shame if I didn't get another nephew or niece to spoil. If you know you make cute babies, why stop at one?" Alice said, ignoring me.

"He looks just like his father as a baby. So I guess that means your father and I make the cute babies." Esme giggled.

"That is a fact, look at me." Alice put in.

"Mmm, Emmett is one fine piece of -"

"Ew! Rose, shh." Alice laughed out.

"Let's just say its never boring with that man." Rose smirked at us all as she lifted her head to look at us.

"Am I even allowed to have sex yet?" I wondered out loud. I didn't even consider talking to my doctor about it at my check up.

"Anthony is almost seven weeks old, you only have to wait six." Esme put in.

I thought about how disturbing it was that my husbands mother was encouraging me to have sex with her son, but chose to remain quiet. Esme has proved more than once not to expect what would come out of her mouth. I suppose with children like Emmett and Edward, it shouldn't be surprising.

When we were finished with our massages, hair, and makeup, we went to the dressing rooms to get back into our clothing and out of the robes.

"No way, we picked you up something." Alice said when I picked up the clothes I had come in.

She handed over a garment bag, forcing it into my hands.

Opening it I saw a gorgeous dark blue dress.

"What do I need this for?"

"Just put it on!" Rose ordered.

Sighing I pulled it our and slipped it on. The neck line was plunging, especially with my boobs that were doubled their size from breast feeding. It had a tight waist line before it flowed out around my legs, stopping right above my knees. With every movement it bellowed out.

"Here, put them on!" Rose said as she held out a pair of nude colored heels.

I had to admit, I felt sexy in the outfit, my hair and makeup done up from earlier.

We entered my house, finding all four of our men laying on their stomachs on the floor in a circle, Anthony in the center. All you could hear were four different voices, speaking baby talk to my son who was kicking his feet and swinging his hands in excitement at all the attention.

"We are back!" Rose called out, laughing at the sight before us.

They all jumped up, Edward bending to pick his son up before looking at us. Once his eyes focused on me, his smile melted away, making me feel extremely confused. What he angry with me? I looked at his eyes, realizing they were moving down my body and up again, when they looked into my one eyes, I saw how dark they looked, making me swallow hard.

"Bella, you are breathtaking." He said with a husky voice.

"You better get going or you will be late!" Alice said, smiling knowingly at her brother.

"Late for what?" I asked.

"I um, sorta made plans." Edward said, looking at me with caution, obviously waiting for my outburst. "I thought you might like a night away from the house."

"What about Anthony?" I asked, reaching out for my son, cuddling him close, the thought of leaving him making me tear up already.

"Bells, relax. Rose and I are going to stay here with my little dude." Emmett said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to give me a little hug. "You know I wont let anything happen to him."

"Go enjoy yourself Bella, you deserve it." Rose said as she came over and took my baby away.

Edward led me from the house, my footsteps reluctant.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we sat in the car, breaking the silence that hung over us.

"It's a surprise." He said, giving me a small smile. "I know you probably aren't really looking forward to spending the evening in my company, but I hope you can enjoy yourself." His voice quiet.

I looked at him, seeing his face looking hurt, his eyes shadowed.

I stayed quiet instead of responding to him, looking out the window till he parked the car.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, looking at the restaurant we were parked in front of as a valet came to open my door and assist me out of the car.

It was one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. I had only been here once, for a business party with Jacob's firm, but never actually sat and ate before. He was now at my side and smiling at my apparent excitement. He placed his hand on the small of my back like he used to, and led me inside.

We had finished eating our delicious meals, and were sipping our glasses of wine. Dinner was quiet, each of us watching each other and testing one another's emotions. Seeing Edward in his own clothing, his body filled out to his normal appearance, no longer to thin, no more dark circles around his eyes. Only the thin scar that was now held on his face showed the ordeal we had all been through the previous months.

"Bella, would you dance with me?" His voice was less confident than I am sure he wanted it to sound.

I looked into his hopeful eyes, wishing I could forget all the pain he had caused. For tonight, I would. I will allow myself to be swept away in the moment. Tomorrow we would talk, tomorrow we would discuss where to go from here, how to make things better for our son.

"I'd love to." I said softly.

He held my chair out for me, holding my hand as he lead me to the dance floor. Holding me close to his own body, we swayed slowly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, laying his forehead to mine.

I didn't respond, closing my eyes, soaking in the moment of feeling him so close. The closest we have been since he came back to me. I wanted to argue with myself, that he came back for his son, not me, but the way he made me fell this very moment, made me believe, even if just for a few minutes, that he came back for me also.

We swayed as the song changed, neither of us stopping as the songs changed. My eyes stayed closed as he held me tighter to him, our bodies pressed together, moving as one. I felt his breath on my ear, his lips so close I could feel their warmth as he sang softly along with the song.

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me if I need you like I do_

_Oh, believe me, every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me, I cant stop loving you_

Without saying a word I moved my head so we were now face to face, his eyes searching mine for doubt. I knew he would question himself, not wanting to push me away further, that I had to make the first move, so I do. I removed the small space between us and pressed my lips to his, which he quickly took control over. We were unrushing, just kissing each other softly, unhurriedly. I don't know how long we stayed like that but a booming voice brought us out of the bubble we had created around ourselves.

"I told you! Brian Adams is the mother fucking man!"

"Shhh!" multiple voices followed.

"Every time I'm in the dog house, that man has my back, ain't that right Rosie?"

"Emmett!?" I yelled out, looking to the corner of the room seeing Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper trying to hide behind plants. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, well you see..."

"This dumb ass over here had the idea to follow you guys, then paid off the DJ to play whatever song he wanted." Jasper said, pointing at Emmett, just as 'Let's get it on' started playing.

"Really Emmett?" Rose yelled, slapping the back of his head.

"Okay, first, where is my baby?" I asked, glaring at them all.

"Mom and Dad of course." Alice said with a smile, which slowly faded as I turned my gaze to her. "It was the boys idea." She grumbled.

"I think I can handle it without your help Little Brother." Edward spoke with slight humor.

"Well obviously not. Rose and Alice were saying how Bella told them you have not only not gotten it in, but haven't even kissed!"

"Emmett!" Rose and Alice yelled.

"Rose, Alice!" I yelled at the same time.

"Shit, let's get out of here before they kick us out." Edward said, nodding toward one of the personell headed in our direction.

We rushed out the door after Edward threw a wad of bills onto our table, more than enough to cover our tab and a generous tip.

"Your family is insane, you know that right?" I said as we drove back home.

He scoffed at my words, shaking his head.

"You're amused!" I accused him.

"Well, he did get me a kiss." Edward smirked at me.

Blushing I turned my face away from his so he couldn't see my reddened cheeks.

"Ma? Dad?" Edward called out as we entered the darkened house.

There was no answer, and the house was to quiet for anyone to be there. Just then my phone rang.

"Bella, we are keeping Anthony over night. We grabbed the milk from the freezer so we have plenty of food for him." Esme said as soon as I answered.

"You couldn't have just asked if he could stay instead of kidnapping him?"

"Of course not. You would never willingly be left alone with Edward if it was brought up to you. This way, you are whether you like it or not. Now go and please my son, or have him please you, either or."

"Ew, Esme! You are my mother in law!" I groaned out.

She just giggled mischievously and hung up the phone.

I turned to see he was standing there, his hands in his pockets, just staring at me. His eyes were dark as they roamed over me for the countless time that evening.

I was unsure of my actions. I fidgeted, not sure what I should do. Part of me wanted to just leap into his arms, do just as Esme said, the other part was afraid to.

I could feel his heat, bringing me out of my inner musing. Glancing up, I realized he now stood in front of me, mere inches separating us.

"Tell me you want me, Isabella." He said softly.

"I want you." I whispered without hesitation.

He picked me up and carried me up the stairs to my bedroom, standing me up once we were near the bed, our eyes never leaving each other. His hand brushed down my side to my hips, bunching the material of my dress in his hands till it was up, only my underwear covering my lower half. I raised my arms above my head, silently telling him to remove it, which he did without question. Once I was dressed in only my under clothes, he stepped closer, causing me to step back till I fell backwards onto the bed, scooting up so I was laying across it. He followed my movements, his body hovering over mine, slowly lowering her mouth to mine. His kisses were light, nipping softly on my bottom lip as he brought a hand up, skimming it over my color bone, down my side, barely brushing over the side of my breast, down my side to my hip. When he slid it over the top edge of my underwear, I shivered at the feeling of his skin on mine. He used both his hands to remove them, my bra following so I was now laying naked under him. I closed my eyes as his hands returned to y body, slowly circling around my nipples but never coming in contact, causing my need to grow, intensifying the feelings. He lowered his hands, circling around my belly button till he dipped his hands lower, hovering over my sex. He barely brushed over my clit, making me gasp out as I felt every tingle through my whole body. He skimmed over my folds, up and down, causing my legs to open to him. He quickly lowered his mouth over one nipple, licking, kissing, suckling as he slowly entered one finger inside of me, his pace staying steadily drawn out, in and out of me, making me call his name over and over again. My legs stiffening, toes curling, the feeling to intense, my breaths coming short as I gasped. He moved his thumb so it was now following the rhythm of his finger over my clit, his mouth using the same pattern.

"Edward!" I screamed this time.

"Come for me Bella, come on my hand." He whispered huskily into my ear, removing his mouth from me, his other hand now twisting and tugging over my over sensitive nipple. I felt wave after wave of heat flashes as I let myself go for him.

"So fucking sexy." He growled out, positioning himself over me, I could feel his erection brushing against my over heated, sensitive center. "Tell me, tell me again that you want me." He demanded.

"I want you Edward, _please_, I want you!"

I felt the tip of him entering me, grasping his shoulders, I dug my nails into his back, our groans matching as he entered me fully. His thrusts were the same as his fingers had been previously. Slow, long, deep. I could feel every bit of him as I squeezed around him, immediately coming again once he was fully inside me.

"Shit!" He gasped out as I tightened around him.

He pulled out slowly, just to enter me hard and fast, over and over.

"Edward, please." I begged, wanting to feel him, wanting his heat inside of me.

"One more time baby, give me one more." He said in short gasps, his head thrown back, mouth open, eyes squeezed shut.

He thrust even harder into me, no longer going slow, in and out, thrusting his hips forward every time he entered me so he was rubbing against my clit.

We were both groaning loudly, calling each others names, soon both of us in the high of our orgasms, coming together.

He lay over my, my legs wrapped around his, refusing to allow him to remove himself from me.

"I've missed this." I said breathlessly. Making him chuckle.

"Me also my sweet girl."

We lay there, neither speaking or moving, falling asleep while our bodies were still joined.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so grateful to all of you reading this story, those who have favorite/following/ and review! You are all amazing and such encouragement to keep going, even giving me some new ideas for future chapters! You are the reason I have been able to update daily!**

"Bella? Edward?"

"Oh shit!" I shouted, jumping from the bed at the sound of Esme's voice.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Your mom is here." I hissed, pulling on clothes quickly.

"Bella, we are married." He said, his voice full of humor.

"We have a lot to talk about."

"Bella. We are married." He said, now sitting up and glaring at me slightly.

I ignored him and left him there in my bed as I walked down the stairs to greet my mother in law and see my son.

"Sorry to wake you, I didn't realize you would still be asleep." She apologized as she made a pot of coffee.

Glancing at the clock on the kitchen stove, I saw it was ten in the morning.

"No, it's fine. I am usually awake by now. I guess all the nightly feedings made me more tired than I thought."

"So that's why you slept so late, is it?" She asked, flicking the tag of my sweatshirt that I had on not only backwards, but inside out.

I blushed and bent to take Anthony out of his car seat, grinning as he kicked his legs excitedly at the sight of me.

"Were you a good by for Grandma and Grandpa?" I asked him, grinning as he smiled up at me.

"He was an angel, of course." Esme said, handing me a cup of fresh coffee. "Where is my son?"

"Right here Ma." He said, coming into the room and bending to kiss her cheek.

"So? How did it go last night?" She asked, an eyebrow raised at the two of us.

We were both seated at the kitchen counter, I refused to look at him, while I felt his eyes never leaving me.

"I think we have made a step in the right direction." He said, causing me to look at him and see the smirk he was giving me.

I glared at him, returning my attention to my happy baby, who had his eyes trained on his father, kicking up a storm and making noises, demanding his attention.

"Did you miss me?" Edward asked him, taking him from my arms, giving his chubby cheek a loud smooch.

"Well, I have brought your son back and made coffee, can you two handle it from here? _Without_ killing each other?" She directed her question at me, giving me a stern look, noticing my glare directed at her son.

I humphed and stood up to leave the room.

"Thank you Esme, I am taking a shower." I said, directing my intentions to no on in particular.

I let the hot water wash over me, tilting my head so it ran over my face. I could still feel him on me. The scruff marks left from his stubble covering my body, the soreness between my legs. I couldn't decide if I wanted his mark left on me, reminding me of what we had done, or if I was pissed at myself for allowing it. I can not deny that being with him like that is beyond amazing, but I was still angry with myself, for feeling so much love for the damn man who had yet to reveal anything he felt for me except for lust. Until he made his intentions clear, I was going to do my best to avoid him.

_Or so I thought._

The shower door was opened, letting in a gust of cold air, as Edward entered the stall with me.

"Edward what are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"Taking a shower."

"And you couldn't use your own shower, or at least wait till I was finished?"

"Nope." He said, popping the p as he spoke with humor.

"Fine, I was just getting out anyway." I said, glaring at him.

His arm was thrust in front of me, stopping me from opening the door.

"I don't think so."

"Edward, last night was last night, today is a new day."

"It is a new day, a new day for making things right. And last night was not just a night, it was amazing." He said smirking as his eyes focused on my bare chest.

"I don't know if things will ever be right."

"And I think you are wrong." He said softly, stepping forward, causing my back to be pressed against the cold tile, his hands placed on either side of my face as he leaned in.

"Stop."

"Tell me you don't want me."

"I don't want you."

"You are a terrible liar Isabella."

He leaned in and kissed my lips with force, prying my lips open with his tongue. There was nothing stopping my body from responding to him, kissing him back just as roughly. He pulled away, both of us gasping for air.

"Say it, tell me again that you don't want me, this." His voice low and full of passion.

"I can't." I replied, my own voice matching his.

He growled, pushing me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist, my hands on his shoulders supporting me while he quickly entered me. There was nothing tender about it, it was powerful, hard, rough. My nails scratching at his shoulders and back causing him to hiss and pound into me harder still. I was so close, I could tell he was there with me. Bending, I brought my lips to his neck and bit him, causing him to yell out, both of us rocked by our powerful orgasms. He held me up, both of us breathing hard, the water falling over us and washing away the evidence of our lust. I lowered my legs, looking up into his face, he was watching me with a small smile, his eyes looking light with happiness.

"You don't love me." I stated in a hard voice, leaving him in the shower alone.

I wrapped a towel around me and left the bathroom, just as I heard yell out in frustration, a loud shattering sound following. I guessed I would be calling someone to fix broken tile today. I entered my closet, pulling out clothes for today, when I felt his hands wrap around my arm, pulling me roughly so I was now turned and facing him.

"What game are you playing Bella?" He shouted, his hands digging into my upper arms.

"Let me go."

He growled at me, pushing me back so I was now pressed against the wall, his hands placed beside my face, much like in the shower, but this time trapping me instead of with lust.

"What the fuck do you want from me? I told you I was sorry, I came back. I did what I did to try to protect you, not hurt you, though I know I have. Are you playing some kind of twisted power game with me? Do you want me to beg, grovel at your feet? You want me just as badly as I want you, and yet you pull away every time!"

"You don't love me!" I screamed into his face. "You took me from my husband, we were forced to marry! You don't want me, you never did, and now, I don't want you!"

My words caused him to drop his hands, stepping back from me.

"Tell me, do you love me?" He asked, his face hard, voice the eerie calm I always dreaded.

"I told you I did. You made it quite clear you didn't feel the same."

"Are you fucking kidding me? After all I did for you, still _trying_ to do. The things we have done together, and you honestly believe that?"

"You didn't say it back! I felt like a fool!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He bellowed, changing direction.

"I was scared."

"About what? You knew we weren't trying to prevent it! We fucked like rabbits, it was bound to happen!"

"I told you I couldn't."

"And I called bullshit on that, didn't I?"

I looked away, knowing he was right. That it had nothing to do with him, but my own fears, keeping me from telling him before I lost the chance completely.

"And when you told me you loved me? It was right after I made you cum over and over again. Did you ever say it when we weren't naked? When I wasn't on top of you?" He asked crudely. "How could I be sure you meant it and it wasn't just a heat of the moment thing?"

"I love you!" I screamed at him. "We aren't _fucking_, you aren't making me cum, we don't even like each other right now! Is this better?"

His body returned to mine, pressing me back against the wall hard as his chest pressed against mine.

"I never planned this. I wanted to protect you. I can't deny the attraction I obviously had, but I never thought it would amount to this. I wasn't _forced_ to marry you. My father was testing me. He knows me, he was proving a point, and he was right. I _chose _to marry you, and I would do it again. I never felt what I do for you with any other person. I never knew how to love someone, or to be loved in return. Until you." His voice softened toward the end of his speech, his face not even an inch away from mine.

"Do you want me to say it? Do you need to hear what I have already tried to show you over and over again? Would that make you happy? Will that stop you from pushing me away at every opportunity? Will you start making love with me and not push me away, looking at me with regret afterward, making me feel like complete shit?"

My heart hurt, I turned my head away, not able to look at him any longer. Seeing the pain I had caused him, knowing I wasn't the only one hurting.

He didn't move, his body still pressed to mine, his hands preventing my leaving, his chest heaving with harsh breath at the words he released. I finally moved to look at him again, searching his eyes for what, I wasn't sure.

"Tell me." I finally whispered.

"Fuck!" Edward yelled as the house alarm went off causing me to scream in surprise.

"Does everyone in the family know the code?" He asked me quickly, already moving out of the closet.

"Edward, where is Anthony?" I yelled in panic.

We were running out of the room, Edward leading us to the nursery.

"I put him in his crib, he fell asleep after his bottle." He hurriedly said. "Answer me, does everyone know the code?"

"Yes, of course!"

Oh my god.

The realization finally hitting me. That means someone was trying to pry open a window or door. Anyone who knows the alarm code would be able to enter it before coming into the house.

We were at the side of the crib within seconds, even though it felt like it took forever. Anthony was laying there, his feet kicking, arms swinging, while he cried in anger over all the commotion.

"Oh thank god." Edward sighed, reaching in to pick him up as I sobbed. Once he had Anthony laying against his chest with one arm, he used his other to pull me against him, rubbing my back, trying to calm me. "He is okay, Bella. I wont let anything happen to him." He said quietly while looking at his sons angry face. "Boy does he have a temper." He observed again, causing me to snort. "Take him, I am going to call my father, I want you to stay in here with the door locked while I check things out and get the guys here. I think it's about time I step out of my short 'retirement'."

It was with those words, I could see the change in his face, the determination.

The boss was back.


	20. Chapter 20

I heard a bunch of shouting coming from downstairs, holding Anthony tightly to me, I left the room and followed the angry voices. Entering the living room, I was shocked at the amount of men filling up the room. Every available seat was taken, others standing, while Edward stood, center of attention, in front of them all, Carlisle standing slightly behind me, allowing him to take charge of the room, but showing his support and making sure others followed his orders. I heard the end of his explanation at his previous disappearance, allowing no questions to be asked of his actions, only ordering them to listen.

"Isabella, I told you to stay put." He snapped suddenly, now looking at me as I stared into the room.

"I heard the voices."

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to listen." His voice full of cognition.

"Edward-"

"Bella, let me escort you and my grandson upstairs." Carlisle interrupted quickly, walking toward me and pulling me from the room.

I was brought up to my bedroom, Carlisle entering and shutting the door behind him.

"Bella, I know things have been crazy lately, but you can't question him in front of his men. He is taking his position of power back, and he needs them to see him as their boss again. For them to see his own wife question him is a show of weakness."

"This is insane!"

"You were never introduced to this before, he kept you sheltered from his work. But right now, he is setting plans in motion for your own protection."

"I thought his way of protecting me was to make us all think he was dead?" I said harshly.

"I will not argue with you. You will stay here as you were told, Edward will be up shortly." He said, for the first time showing me his annoyance of me.

"Don't you ever think you can boss me around, got it?" I told my son who was staring at me with a little scowl, like he was agreeing with his father and grandfather. "Damn Cullen men." I muttered, placing him in the cradle that was in my bedroom.

Sometime later, I was woken to Edward entering the bedroom, sighing as he tugged at his tie. I didn't speak, just watched him, still feeling angry over his treatment of me. It seemed every time we took a step forward, we were then taking two steps back.

"Bella." He sighed, noticing my eyes on him.

"What the hell was all that?" I hissed at him.

"Isabella, enough. I am doing all this for you."

"What, treating me like a child?"

Sighing, he sat down on the edge of the bed beside me.

"You should have been exposed to this before everything happened. I wanted to shelter you from it all, it's to late for regret though, and now you will just have to accept it. You are my wife, whether you want to be or not, and I expect you to show me some respect and listen to what I tell you, understand?"

"Oh, I completely understand." I snapped at him, furious at his treatment of me.

"Watch your fucking tone!" He yelled, angry that I wasn't bending at his will.

One quick movement, and I slapped him across the face without thought, instantly regretting it.

"Edward, I'm so-"

"Don't you_ ever _raise your hands to me."

He threw himself over me, tackling me to the bed, hovering over me, his enraged face shoved in front of my shocked one.

"I called the meeting to inform everyone of my return, to let them know I am in charge again, letting Emmett step down to where he is most comfortable. They have orders to find out everything they can about who was here, and to track them down. We have video, though it shows nothing but a shadow, of someone prying open the window in the downstairs bath. You are to stay in this house with me, or with one of my men, till I say otherwise. Do you understand."

I was to afraid to speak, nodding my head instead.

"Good."

He pressed his lips harshly to mine before getting off of me and leaving the room without another word or backwards glance.

After calming myself, I checked on Anthony, who was still fast asleep, regardless of the fight his father and I just had, and left the room. I found Edward sitting in the living room, a bottle of whiskey on the coffee table while he held a glass to his lips.

"Edward?" I spoke up nervously.

He turned his head toward me, I could see that it wasn't his first glass, his eyes showing the tell tale sign of looking glassy, his face flushed.

"My beautiful wife, my sweet girl." He slurred, grinning at me, lifting an arm, requesting me to go to him.

When I didn't step forward, he stood up and came to me instead, pulling me to him.

"We never did finish our conversation."

"What conversation? The one of you telling me I was basically your possession?"

"I love you have grown a back bone, my mouthy little kitten." My glare against his grin. "No, not my possession, my wife who I am determined to keep alive. And the conversation where I tell you I love you." He said, growing serious.

"You have a funny way of showing it." I spit at him through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"You are sorry about a lot of things lately."

"Will you shut up." He grumbled, kissing my lips softly before I could pull away. "You don't want me anymore, my Isabella?" He asked with humor, a hand griping my chin, forcing my face to his. "Answer me." He demanded.

"I don't want you."

"Are you developing a habit of lying to me?"

He forced my lips to his, not letting his hold loosen. My body betraying me, molding against his. He ground his hips into mine, his erection rubbing against me, causing me to moan.

"Do you want me? Do you want to feel my cock inside you?" He groaned quietly into my ear.

His words made my body tingle, the heat becoming overbearing. He walked us over to the couch, falling on top of me when I laid across it. He balled my shirt in his fists, tearing it off of me, his face immediately giving my breasts his attention.

"Is this what you want my Bella?"

I refused to answer him but pushed my chest forward when his lips circled around one nipple, his fingers teasing the other. His free hand was pushing down my pants, using his feet to pull them completely off, his lips lowering over my stomach, licking his way down.

"Do you want me to lick you sweet pussy? To suck on your clit while my fingers fuck you?" He asked, as his tongue gave me one long, slow lick.

"Edward!"

He did just as he suggested, slipping two fingers into me, his rhythm matching his mouth. Just as I was about to cum he pulled away, making me groan in frustration.

"Do you want to cum, wife?" His voice husky.

Without undressing, he undid his belt and unzipped his pants to allow himself to be freed. He raised himself, entering me quickly in a hard thrust causing my whole body to shift up.

He moved my legs over his shoulders, lifting his chest up so he could move deeper inside of me. I felt my building orgasm approaching, my hips lifting to meet each of his thrusts.

"You better say it, and mean it." He ordered, stopping his movements just as I was ready.

I refused, making him thrust once, hard, angrily.

"Say it!" He yelled over my moan.

"I want it."

"Not _it_, you want _me_."

"I want you!" I caved, my passion to far gone.

With one more movement of his hips, I let go, harder than I ever had before, feeling him throbbing inside of me, his hot spurts filling me, warming me. We both laid there, our breathing labored.

"I want to see you grow with my child, I want to be here to experience it all with you this time." He said, breaking the silence.

I opened my eyes to see him watching me.

"I don't want anymore babies, not with things the way they are between us." Responding stubbornly.

"Well it's a little late for that. We have already had three tries." He said, smirking at me with confidence. "Anthony was conceived during the first few days. Do you know, for a moment I had thought you had already replaced me, when I saw your growing belly? I wanted to find out who the man was and kill him... slowly, painfully... for fucking my wife. I actually broke into your doctors office, read your file. I broke down, cried like a pussy, knowing it was my baby. Knowing I couldn't go back and change things so I would be able to be by your side. Things will be different. I will be here for this one." He said, placing a hand on my stomach, as if there was a baby growing there at this moment.

I didn't know how to respond, his mood seemed sporadic. He moved so he was off of me, sitting now by my feet, laying his head back and closing his eyes.

"I love you Isabella. I truly do." He mumbled, quickly falling asleep.

Our first anniverary came and went. Edward tried everything to get me to come out of my shell, which I refused to do. He made me dinner, or tried rather, serving dry chicken and overcooked vegetables. He asked me to sit with him that night, I just ignored him, walking away from him to my bedroom, slamming the door shut. It was three months later and we were dressed up, Anthony in a suit that matched his fathers, as we walked down the sidewalk toward the restaurant to meet his family for a Sunday dinner. He had an arm wrapped around my waist, his other pushing the stroller Anthony was laying in.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen. Mike greeted us as he opened the door for us to enter.

"Hello." I replied, Edward nodded his head in acknowledgment.

I sat in the chair quietly, listening to everyone trying to talk over one another. Edward sat beside me, one hand on my thigh, as he talked with Emmett and Carlisle.

"You okay?" Rose asked me, sitting across from me, beside Emmett.

"Of course." I said with little emotion, picking up my wine glass and taking a deep drink, Edward watching me with an eye brow raised.

"Should you be drinking right now?" He asked me quietly.

In response I lifted my glass again and drained it, raising it to signal a waiter to refill it, raising my own eyebrows at him, challenging him to stop me.

"Get Mrs. Cullen a glass of lemon water." He ordered, raising his hand, signaling him to stop before refilling my glass.

"I want another glass of wine."

"And I said no." He said simply, returning his attention to Emmett, ignoring my anger directed at him.

"I see." Rosalie said in a humorless voice.

"You haven't made me your breeding whore yet." I growled at him.

"Watch your damn mouth!" He ordered between his teeth, his head snapping back to me. "As far as we know, you very well could be carrying my child, so you will not do anything that could cause harm."

"You can't control me!"

"Stop fighting me every step of the way and I wouldn't have to!"

I then realized everyone was silent, watching our exchange. I threw my napkin on the table, standing quickly before the men could rise in respect, and pushed the stroller out of the restaurant with me.

"Where do you think you are going?" Edward bellowed, his footsteps quickly reaching me, grabbing my arm to halt my steps.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"What have I said about going anywhere without me?"

"Please, I like you don't have someone following my every move anyway!"

"You will not put my son in danger." He said in a calm voice, taking the stroller from me.

"He is my son more than yours! You left him remember!"

"Get in the fucking car." He ordered, his eyes glaring with menace at me.

Huffing, I walked to the passenger side, getting in and slamming it hard after me. Once Anthony was safely in his car seat, Mike hurried over to place the stroller into the trunk.

"Will you stop acting like a child?" He yelled at me once he was inside the car.

"Are you to good to even put your sons stroller away?"

"God Damn it Isabella!" He bellowed, Anthony crying out in shock.

"Ma ma, ma ma, ma ma..." Our baby cried out.

Once he was six months, he started saying Mama, whether directed at me or not, he liked to say it over and over again. He was also doing his best to master crawling, army crawling his way across the floor when he saw something he wanted. I unbuckled and crawled into the backseat to comfort him while Edward glared daggers at me from the rear view mirror. It had been four months since he has told me he loved me before passing out on the couch. We had only had sex once between that time and now, which I was angry with myself for. I had drank too much a few weeks after ignoring him the best I could, and before I knew it, I was climbing on top of him, demanding his attention which he only to willingly gave. The next morning I did the walk of shame back to my bed and resumed ignoring him. I would have probably let go of my anger if he would have just said he loved me at least once while sober, but he hadn't. I was more infuriated with myself for caring so much. For loving this stubborn, controlling man. For adoring the way he took care of us, made sure we were protected. Being the best father anyone could ask for, making sure I was comfortable and had no wants. Except for his love.

"I want you to take a test." He ordered me when we entered the house, going to the desk he now claimed as his, and pulling out a box, handing it to me.

"What?"

"Well, it isn't like you can wait for your period to not show. You just stopped breast feeding our son. You haven't had one since you got pregnant with him."

"Edward, I would be three months along by now, don't you think I would know?"

He just raised an eyebrow at me, still holding out the box containing the test. I grabbed it angrily and huffed as I stomped on each and every step as I went up the stairs.

"Stop acting like a child!" He yelled at me, his favorite phrase.

I went to my bathroom and peed on the stick like he requested, but instead of waiting to look at it myself I went back down stairs and threw it at him, returning my me bedroom to lay down. I cried into my pillow, not even sure why I was so upset. I was just tired of fighting with him, of trying to harden my heart against him. I loved him, and all I really wanted was his love in return. Sure he said it, but how do I know he meant it and it wasn't just because of a drunken state?

"Love, why are you crying?"

I opened my eyes to find him kneeling on the floor, his face in front of mine. He brushed the hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear, one finger brushing against my cheek softly. I didn't answer him, just continued to let the tears fall as I stared at his handsome face, wanting so badly to tell him how much I truly loved him, even while acting like a spoiled brat, causing his anger toward me. Sighing, he sat back so he was now cross legged on the floor.

"Do you want to know what it said?" He finally spoke quietly. When I again didn't answer him, he continued. "We are going to have a baby." He whispered, a soft smile playing on his lips, a hand placed lightly over my stomach.

"What?" I gasped.

"You're pregnant Bella."

"But I haven't been sick, I feel no different."

"I have heard they are all different. We will schedule a doctors appointment to confirm it of course."

He sat there, waiting for me to say something, anything.

"Please tell me you are happy about this?" he questioned, his eyes looking pained.

I just turned my face away, crying with earnest into my pillow, my body shaking at the force of my sobs.

"Bella, please. You are breaking my heart." He said with a cracked voice. "I love you." He whispered into my ear, his lips brushing against me.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Bella, I love you so damn much." He said, allowing his own tears to leave his eyes as he stared at me with pain. "Tell me there is a chance for us, that I haven't lost you for good." He pleaded.

"Tell me again." I requested with a slight whimper.

"I love you." He sighed, bringing his arms around me to hold me close.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry about the wait! My computer charger is broken and I have yet to get a new one. I finally just used my husbands computer and tried to rewrite this chapter. **

Edward made quick work of getting us a doctors appointment for the following day. He was concerned about my being so far along without us knowing. I was more concerned about not noticing any changes in my body. I was more than a little apprehensive about us having a baby while Anthony was still so young, and that Edward and I just now seemed to find some common ground to start over, to try again. No more lies, or hidden feelings and thoughts. We vowed to be open with each other with even the smallest detail. We wanted to move past the hurt that we had been through these past long months, and do our best to create a loving, happy relationship.

After bringing Anthony to Esme, who said she would love to spend the day with him while Edward and I ran our 'errands', Edward drove us to the doctor appointment across town. Thirty minutes later I was sitting in the waiting room, my legs bouncing as I waited for my name to be called.

"Bella Love, relax." Edward said with a soft smile.

I felt so guilty for feeling so overwhelmed and unsure over the situation, while he seemed to just be happy. He hadn't stopped smiling all morning.

"Mrs. Cullen?" A nurse called.

Edward stood up and followed me before she could stop him.

"Mr. Cullen, she will just be doing tests so we can confirm the pregnancy, I will call you in as soon as it is finished."

I could see him struggling with the effort not to argue or yell at the nurse, and bit my cheek so I wouldn't laugh as he sulked back to his seat scowling at anyone that looked at him.

I was lead to the bathroom where I peed into the cup and left it on the counter. I was then lead to a room to do some blood tests and Edward was brought in soon after.

"Fucking finally!"

"Edward, shh, and it was only a few minutes."

"I don't like you out of my sight." He said, kissing my forehead with a smirk on his face.

"Possessive ass."

"You got that right." Winking at me as there was a knock on the door before it opened and the doctor stepped in.

My smile quickly vanished, looking at Edward to see that he was frowning at the doctor.

"Bella." She greeted quietly, glancing over Edward.

"This is my husband, Edward." In introduced, since he wasn't there during my appointments for Anthony I knew she wouldn't know who he was.

"Is everything alright?" He asked quickly, getting straight to the point.

"Bella, Edward, I am deeply sorry to have to give you this unfortunate news, but it was a chemical pregnancy."

"A what? What does that mean? Is the baby okay?" He rushed out, as I sat quietly, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm sorry, but with the testing we have already done, there are no signs that you wont be able to try again."

"I don't understand, she isn't pregnant?"

"If an embryo is chromosomally abnormal, it may have limited potential to grow and stop developing quite early in a pregnancy. In this case, that is what happened. Your wife is still young enough to go through a full term pregnancy with no issue. This happened with very a very low percentage of chance."

"Edward, please take me home."

He turned and stared at me for a moment before nodding and standing from the chair that was beside the examination table I was sitting on. He shook the doctors hand, and helped me get to my feet. Silently, he lead me out of the building, opening the car door for me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, speaking finally.

"Are you?" I retorted.

"I'm just worried about you. I shouldn't have made you take that test. After all the information, if I hadn't, chances are we would never have known." He was staring out the window as he spoke.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He turned to look at me, his eyes searching mine.

"I don't want you to say that again." He demanded, starting the car and driving us home.

He brought me to the bedroom and covered me once I was laying down, kissing me softly.

"I have some work I need to take care of, I will pick up Anthony before I come back home. Just rest."

"Can't you stay?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly.

I could see him debating my request as he watched me, finally nodding his head.

"Yeah, I can stay. Let me make a phone call and I will lay down with you."

I closed my eyes when he left the room, barely noticing when he crawled in beside me, holding me tightly to his chest.

"Edward, get up!" Emmett's booming voice waking us up from our nap.

"What do you want Emmett? I thought I asked you to take care of it for me." He grumbled, snuggling his head into my neck as he tried to ignore his brother who was hovering over us.

"We got him. We found the guy. Jasper and a couple of guys are with him right now, waiting for your orders."

"Fuck." Edward said, quickly getting up from the bed and pulling on his discarded clothing that was laying on the floor near the bed.

"Dude, do I always have to see you naked?"

"Shut up, you are the one still standing here."

"What guy?" I finally asked.

"The pizza guy. We got a lead from the cameras and found out he was working with the person trying to break in through the window."

"Emmett, watch your verbal diarrhea." Edward ordered, pointing a finger at him. "Baby, nothing to worry about, I will handle it and get it taken care of." He said as he bent to kiss me. "Let's go." He said, his voice now hard as he left the room with Emmett hot on his heels.

"See ya Bells." Emmett called out as they left.

I sent a message to Esme telling her I would be there soon and went to the bathroom to shower and dress.

I was five minutes from their house when I noticed the car behind me flashing their lights. I pulled over, wondering if it was Edward or maybe someone just needing help. I looked the doors and cracked the window waiting for the other driver to get out and come to my own car.

"Is everything alright?" I asked once a figure was shadowed in the darkness near my door.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you had a phone I could use? Something is wrong with my car, it's starting to smoke." I recognized the voice immediately.

"Leah?" I gasped in surprise.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I actually was trying to find you! I have been living back home. I had to see you, apologize. I have missed you so much! I know you have to hate me, but now that Jacob is gone, it has left me a lot of time to think and see the error of my actions, the hurt I caused my best friend." She sounded so lost and broken. Even with everything she had done, I couldn't turn her away when she obviously needed to have closure.

"Do you want to get in? I am close to my in laws house, I am sure we can talk there." I said as I unlocked the doors.

Instead of going around and getting into the passenger seat, she opened my door. I looked at her confusedly, wondering what she was doing.

"You have always been so gullible, you stupid bitch." She spit out, cutting the seat belt with something she had hidden in her hand and pulled me out.

"Get your hands off me!" I shouted, we were of equal size so there was no way she would be able to over power me.

"If you don't, I will kill your bastard, after I shoot you." She hissed, pushing a gun into my chest.

"What bastard?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Don't even try. Your father and I have become very close." She smirked. "Crying over the loss of his daughter, my best friend. Worrying about the family you have married into. I have gotten all of the details. Your marriage to Edward Cullen, _the_ Cullen, and of your baby that you refuse to allow Charlie to see. Now walk or you will be the cause of your son's unfortunate accident." She ordered, now dragging me to the car, not fighting her anymore as I tried not to panic and find a way out of this.

She threw me into the back of the car, warning me not to do anything stupid, that she had someone watching Esme and Carlisle's house, just waiting for her phone call to kill 'the kid'.

After what felt like forever, she stopped the car and pulled me out, walking us to what looked like an old barn.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as she tied me to a chair in the center of the room.

"Your husbands death." She stated with no emotion, a slight shrug. "Why should you get to live happily ever after with the man who killed my Jacob?"

"Edward didn't kill Jacob."

"Shut up! He put him in the hospital after you lured him into following you outside of that club. You lied to him to get him alone and lied to your husband when you got caught being a whore!"

"Jacob forced me outside with him, I asked him to leave me alone.

"You can't pull me in like you do your husband. If he wants to be stupid enough to believe anything that comes out of your mouth, so be it, but I wont fall for it. Jacob told me everything. How you begged him to take you back, how sorry you were that you left with Cullen. How unhappy you were without him. Making him feel sorry for you when you talked of how controlling and cruel your new husband was. Making him want to rescue you, bring you back to his home and protect you. Once you were noticed missing from the club, they found you outside with Jacob and you panicked at being caught, crying, saying he forced you to go with him. You almost killed him with your lies! Then, when he was out of the hospital, he still wanted to save you. He paid some guys to take Edward and wait for his phone call to have him killed once you were safe. His sense of duty toward you getting him shot. Even though he loved me, he was still going to suffer and do his obligation toward you. It has always been like that. Jacob and I could never be together as long as you were around. The night he asked you to marry him? He was with me earlier that day, saying how he loved me but he was going to ask you to marry him anyway. How your fathers would expect nothing less. That because of them, he felt forced to be with you. I have waited on the side for all those years, waiting for him to realize you weren't worth it. All he sacrificed and did for you, you whined and complained over everything! I admit, we were a bit careless toward the end, but again, you couldn't just let him be, you had to nag him insistently."

"Leah, you can't honestly believe all that?"

"I was there, I saw it all!"

"Jacob would never have married you, whether I was in the picture or not. Do you know he used to try to tell me to not hang out with you so much when we were in high school? He said that families like yours was the reason the reservation had a bad reputation. He told me over and over how your family was inbreed and that it didn't look good for us to be around you so much after we were married and he had the new job at the law firm."

"Shut up! I won't believe anything that comes out of your mouth."

I saw her eyes looking crazed, but her gun was no longer pointed at me, if I kept talking, maybe it would last long enough for her plans to change before Edward could get hurt.

"Leah, who's baby was it when I went with you to the abortion clinic?"

"He told me I had to, or he couldn't be with me. It was right after you miscarried your baby, remember? He was still so concerned about your well being, about being your hero. He told me you wouldn't be able to handle him leaving you then, that we had to wait and we would have another baby after you were gone from his life. I did what I had to." She said, as if trying to defend her actions.

Was she really that gullible, or did Jacob just have her mine twisted. He had me fooled our whole marriage after all, how was I any better than her?

"Leah, he didn't love either one of us. He was cruel and controlling."

"I told you to shut up!" She screamed, her gun once more pointed at me.

Time was moving in slow motion, I watched as she pressed her finger back, the shot aimed right at me. I closed my eyes and waited, thinking of Edward.

_Remember I love you, our good times, not the bad. Take care of our son._


	22. Chapter 22

**EPOV**

Bella and I were finally finding our way in the crazy relationship we have had. I was beyond frustrated that I had to leave her tonight, but relieved we found the guy and he would no longer be a threat.

"Embry, head to the house." I said once he answered the phone as I got into the car with Emmett.

"You got it Boss."

We drove to the club, nodding to jasper as we passed him. He followed us up the stairs to one of the small rooms in the back. Jasper shut the door once we were inside and I stood there glaring at the man who had taken me from my wife's arms tonight, who tried to enter our home like a snake.

"What were you doing at my house?" I demanded, only to be met with silence.

Sighing, feeling my anger rising, I had no patience for this tonight. I wanted my wife and son.

"Last chance."

He still remained silent, motioning with my fingers Emmett grinned at me as he walked over to him. The guy loved this part of the job, sick bastard. I heard the bone snap, the cry of agony, as Emmett broke first one finger, followed by with a second and third.

"Feel like talking yet?" I asked as my phone started to ring.

"Mrs. Cullen isn't here."

"What the fuck do you mean she isn't there? Trovarla!" _(Find her)_

"Oh shit, he's speaking Italian." Emmett muttered to Jasper, casually breaking the forth finger.

"Does he have his gun? Hide his gun!" Jasper tried to whisper urgently, failing completely. I grabbed my gun and pointed it at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Emmett, call Ma. Find out if Isabella is there."

Nether Emmett nor Jasper moved, but followed my directions. The last time I started yelling in Italian, Emmett got a bullet in the arm, Jasper's car didn't make it.

"Non c'e. She was suppose to pick up Anthony, hasn't showed." _(Not there)_

"Qualcuno meglio trovare mia moglie!"

"Umm.. what was that?"

"Someone better find my wife! Jasper, look at the gps tracker we put on her car!"

"Boss, we aren't in the office."

I aimed my gun above his head and shot off a few rounds, a rough outline around his head.

"Jesus Christ Edward!" He screamed.

"Get your ass in the office and fucking do what I said!"

"Eddie-"

"Emmett, you want to die? Right now I'm willing, don't call me Eddie. We are going to the car, Jasper should be ready by the time we get in."

"What car are we taking?"

That's all it took. I turned around and aimed at him.

"Stop with the stupid questions Emmett."

"Right." He nodded, grabbing his phone I heard him talk to my parents as we made our way to the SUV.

"Dad, he is loosing his shit! I think I am gonna die tonight, tell Rosie I love her."

"Christ, you're dramatic." I muttered.

"Tell that to Jasper! I can't wait to tell Alice what you did."

I shot out all four tires of his favored jeep as I got into the car.

"You're paying for that!" Emmett screamed at me.

"Start the car. Sbirgare." _(Hurry up)_

I sat in the back of the car, not willing to be near my brother, for his own safety. Emmett got a text from Jasper giving us the location of her car. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, for the first time in a long time, I prayed. Never have I loved like I love my Bella. She is beautiful, mouthy, she loves to give me shit. My son couldn't have a better mother. I finally got her stubborn ass to move forward with me, I can't lose her now.

We found her car minutes away from our parents house. I fell to my knees staring at the empty vehicle. I knew I should be staying strong, acting my role, but for a moment I lost the fight in me, allowing the fear to take over.

"Emmett came over to me, dropping to the ground beside me and grabbed me, giving me a tight hug before letting go and calling someone on his phone.

"Jasper, her phone, track her phone. You have thirty seconds before I go all Edward on your ass."

Thirty seconds later, there was a group message sent out to Embry, Emmett, my father and I.

"Why is Dad getting this?" I asked.

"No idea. Lets go get your wife, brother."

I looked at him, trying to show him my gratefulness, no words could form what I wanted to say. He nodded his head and fishtailed out of there.

Why the hell did I leave the house before Embry got there? What was she thinking leaving without someone with her? Where the fuck was the gun my dad had given her? She shoots better than most my guys, hell, probably better than all of them. My phone rang, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Boss, I'm here." Embry said.

"We are close, do what you have to to keep her safe."

"You don't need to give that order, always will."

Fucking sap.

We skidded to a stop in front of an old barn looking thing and ran to the opened door.

**BPOV**

"Mrs. Cullen, you do know you are going to get my ass killed one of these times, don't you?"

I opened my eyes to see Embry standing right behind Leah, a gun pressed to her head.

"Embry, her gun!" I yelled at him as her gun never left its aim.

"She isn't going to do shit unless she wants her brain splattered all over the room. Why the hell did you leave the house? Didn't Edward tell you to wait for me?"

"I figured it was self explanatory."

My eyes widened at Edward's voice, he was standing in the entrance of the building, eyes hard and cold.

"La Mia Isabella, I am ready to tie you to our bed and leave you there the rest of my life. You are going to be the death of me."

"How did you find me?" I said in a daze.

I wanted to laugh insanely at the scene, the woman who had been my best friend my whole life, who slept with my husband, had a gun pointed at me, my 'bodyguard' had a gun pressed against her temple, and my irate husband glaring at everything.

"Damn Bells! You are lucky I put a tracker on your car, Edward pulled his gun and aimed at everyone who tried to speak about anything other than your location! His office didn't make it unfortunately." Emmett boomed, stepping around Edward and walking toward me. He stepped in front of me, blocking me from Leah and Embry.

"Bitch drop the gun." He said calmly, now raising his own. "Embry, go to Bella."

Embry came to my side, pulling me up and pushing him behind me. Edward was now standing behind Leah, Emmett in front of her, each ready to shoot at any move she might make.

Her eyes were glassy, looking blank. She tilted her head to the side looking at Emmett, shifting her gun so it was now aimed at him. Suddenly a gun fired, two more following not even seconds after, causing me to scream and rush forward.

"What the fuck!" Edward roared, now hunched over, pulling me quickly under him.

"Fucking hell!" I heard Emmett yell, looking up to see him standing in front of us, his arm straight out, aiming around the room.

Carlisle stepped in, putting his arm down that the gun was held in.

"Dad?!" Edward said in surprise.

"I almost shot you!" Emmett yelled.

"Luckily enough, I knew to stay away from the obvious choice of fire."

I looked over toward where Leah had been standing. She was now crumpled on the ground, a pool of blood slowly growing.

"Oh my god." I gasped, placing a hand over my mouth.

Edward grabbed me, pulling me to his chest to shield me from the sight.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered into my hair. "Embry, I am leaving you here to take care of the clean up."

"Yes Sir." He answered, his concerned eyes focused on my shaking form. "Mrs. Cullen, you okay?"

"I will take care of my wife." Edward snapped.

"Edward." I scolded lightly.

On shaky legs I walked over to Embry, raising my arms to give him a hug as my husband scowled at us. "Thank you for always being a steady in my crazy predicaments." I said, causing him to chuckle.

"You got it babe."

"Hey! Guardarlo!" Edward yelled at him. _(watch it)_

"Sorry Boss." Embry said sheepishly.

"Since when have you spoke in Italian?" I questioned him as his arms were wrapped around me, walking to his car.

"Since you came into my life making it a daily activity of saving your ass." He said as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "My blood pressure has risen, I think I have gray hairs, I wasn't kidding about tying you to the bed. You are a danger to not just yourself, but me also."

"I think I have learned my lesson about being to trusting."

"Unfortunately, that's the way of our life. You're a Cullen now, Love."

"Crazy ass."

"I will show you crazy, you broke rules tonight. Leaving the house alone, pulling the car over, opening your door. Giving her the chance to hurt you."

"She didn't hurt me Edward."

"Damn it Bella! You could have been killed!"

By this time we were already parked in front of his parents house.

"What would I do then?" He asked, no longer yelling.

"I'm sorry."

He leaned over giving me a soft, lingering kiss, pulling away when we needed to breath again.

"Jacob really screwed with her head."

"No excuse to steal my wife."

"Jacob and Leah had been together secretly the whole time, even before we were married. When I lost the baby, he made her get an abortion."

"Sick bastard."

"Is it weird I feel bad for her? I know she betrayed me, that she was probably never actually my friend, but I wonder what her life would have been like if Jacob had never entered. Now she will never have a chance to move forward, past him."

"Bella, it's okay to mourn the friend you thought you had for so many years, but don't feel guilty. It was her life or yours, never a choice in my mind."

"Edward, I love you. I am so sorry for giving you such a hard time, for letting my stubbornness stop us from having the last months happy."

"We have now and tomorrow, forever. Just know, I can't read your mind sweet girl. You have to talk to me. Tell me how you are feeling, your wants, your worries."

"I wont hold back from you anymore."

"And nether will I, I love you."

We had our arms wrapped around each other, his lips trailing down my neck when headlights blasted into our car and a horn honked.

"Quit making out, Ma is waiting and about to come storming out of the house to pull you by your ears!" Emmett's voice boomed.

"I should have shot him when I had the chance."


	23. Chapter 23

Edward escorted me to the house, his arms never leaving me like he was afraid that I would disappear if he let go. Once we neared the front door Embry opened it for us and followed us in.

"I am going to talk with my Dad in the office while you get Anthony and his things ready to go home."

We entered the living room to find Esme and Carlisle waiting for us. Carlisle was holding Anthony, looking at me with a pained expression. I glanced at Esme and saw that she had what looked to be a three year old near her, coloring in a book that was on the coffee table, her eyes were teary as she looked between Edward and I.

"Who's this?" Edward asked with confusion at the strange child in his family's home.

"Edward, we need to talk." Carlisle spoke up, Esme watching with a grim look. "Do you remember a Tanya Denali?"

"Dad," He said, giving me a sideways glance. "what does she have to do with anything?"

"Edward-" Esme started to say before Carlisle interrupted her.

"Edward, look at the child."

I saw Edward look sharply to the little boy who was looking at him with interest, allowing my eyes to look at him as well. The picture of him made my heart stop. He had Edwards messy bronze colored hair, his eyes as green as Carlisle and Edwards. His face was a replica.

"I don't understand." I muttered, looking at Esme and Carlisle, waiting for an explanation.

Surly what I was seeing couldn't be true. Edward wouldn't keep something like this from me, not after everything we have been through and what we have worked so hard to put back together our family.

"Tanya showed up while Carlisle was gone. She waited for him to arrive before she left." Esme started to tell us. "Edward, the baby is three, almost four. She told us that after you had left for the last time, she found out she was pregnant. She told us she decided not to tell you."

"Ma, I never had a relationship with Tanya."

"Edward, I am not doubting you. But I think we both know you don't have to love one another to create a child." Esme said sharply. "Do I really need to ask if you slept with this woman or not during the time frame she has given us?"

He shook his head, his eyes looking cloudy with thought.

"She left him here with us, to give to you. She no longer want's the responsibility and thought you could choose to either take him in before she gave him up to the state.

"What?" Edward asked between his teeth.

"You do know, you will do no such thing, correct? There is no denying this child, he is the spiting image of you."

"Of course we will still to a DNA test to be positive." Carlisle spoke up.

Edward turned his eyes to me, searching my own like he was trying to find answers.

"Edward, is there a possibility this child is yours?"

Edward nodded his head, like he was afraid of his own voice.

"If this is your child, we will raise him. He will not be given away, or made to feel like he is unwanted." I stated firmly.

I couldn't deny that my heart hurt knowing he had a child that wasn't birthed by me, but that didn't mean I couldn't mother him. After the testing, and it proved to be Edwards, how could I fault him or hold a grudge over something that happened before he had met me? He rescued me, took me in, married me and gave me a family, before he even really knew me. We all had pasts, and they were coming forth for the both of us. Mine, I hoped, was officially behind me now with Jacob and Leah both out of the picture and the four men that worked with them, two died in the fire and two fell into the hands of my husband. It was now time for me to stand beside Edward, for better or worse. The child deserved to know love, to have a family. How could a mother give up on her child like his apparently did.

Edward grabbed me tightly, pressing his lips against mine. I could feel them quiver with emotion. I wasn't sure if it was from my words or the realization he had a child he never knew of till now. He had been deprived of being a father to the little boy who stood before us, a little boy who looked just like his father. Edward let go reluctantly, allowing me to step forward.

"Hello, I am Bella, can you tell me your name?" I asked softly, kneeling on the floor beside the coffee table, picking up a crayon to color on the page showing a pirate with him.

"ily."

I looked at Esme with a questioning look.

"Riley." She mouthed so the little boy wouldn't hear, finding out I hadn't understood him.

"It is nice to meet you Riley, would you like to meet my husband?"

He looked at Edward with slightly narrowed eyes, observing intently.

"Is that my Daddy? My Mommy said he has the same hair as me."

Esme held back a sob, barely letting out the soft sound before she covered it.

"I am." Edward said, now also kneeling in front of the little boy.

I knew he knew just as well as we all did, that there was no DNA test needed, they were identical in every feature, even both being left handed I had noticed as we colored.

"Mommy told me you didn't want me. Are you mad that I am a boy? Did you want a girl? Girls are boring. Anna wont build roads in the mud with me."

"No buddy, I am not mad you are a boy, I am very happy to have a little boy. Your Mommy was wrong, I didn't know about you, if I had I would have wanted you right away."

He gave Edward a skeptical look, the same look Edward often had, causing me to chuckle softly.

"Riley, do you see that baby over there with Carlisle?"

He looked over and nodded at me.

"Did Esme or Carlisle tell you that that is my baby?"

"No."

"Well, I am Edward's wife. That is our baby boy, which means it is your brother. So you see, Edward loves to have little boys. He is proud to have sons."

"Then why didn't he ever come play with me? Anna's Daddy goes to the park with her and pushes us on the swings. Maybe Anna's Daddy is my Daddy."

"I would have loved to come play with you, but your Mommy never told me. If you would like, we could go to the park together and I will push you on the swings?" Edward spoke up, his eyes brimming with emotion.

"You have to ask my Mommy." He said firmly, looking over to Esme now. "When is she coming to pick me up?"

"How would you like to come stay with me for a bit? We could get to know each other."

"I could have a Daddy for a while?"

"Yes." Edward said, his voice cracking.

"I guess that is okay. I usually stay with Anna's Mommy, Angela. Mommy works a lot so I only see her sometimes. Is she at work now?"

"I bet she is." Edward said softly, his eyes giving away his anger.

Edward stood and followed his father to the office, leaving Esme and I alone with the two babies.

"Are you alright Dear?" Esme asked softly, gazing at me with a worried expression. "Riley can always stay here if it is easier on you."

"Esme, he will come home with us. His place is with Edward, with me. I can not place fault with Edward for what he did before I came into my life, what kind of person would I be if I did that, if I kept Riley away from his father, or Edward away from his son? Tanya may not want to be his mother, but I vow to do the best that I can to be a mother for him from now on."

Esme wrapped me into her arms, hugging me tightly.

"I knew you were perfect for him." She whispered.

We both looked to see Riley swaying the swing that Anthony was sitting in softly side to side.

"I am going to be a good brother, am I the big or little?" He asked us with scrunched eyebrows.

"He looks just like Edward." Esme said, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"You are the big brother." I said, giving him a soft smile.

"Does that mean I have to change his diapers? I think I would like to play with him instead."

As if Anthony knew what was said, his little face got serious looking and bright red, a loud noise informing us he had indeed filled the said diaper.

"I don't have to right?" Riley asked again with wide eyes causing Esme and I to laugh.

"No, I will take care of his diapers." I said walking over to scoop Anthony out of the swing.

As I opened the diaper, Riley started dry heaving, running to hide behind the couch.

"Father like son." I chuckled, tickling Anthony's belly, smiling at the laugh I received in return.

EPOV

"Please tell me she doesn't know of any family business." My father asked me as soon as the door was shut.

"Tanya? Of course not!"

"How can you be sure of that? You were with her enough to produce a child!" His face was turning red, his anger visible.

"Dad, I slept with her a few times, we never dated, never really talked even. I met her at the club, she was a dancer before Alice changed it over, making it more respectable. I would go when I needed some, ah, relief." I said, my own face now red also.

Sighing, my father sank into his seat.

"What are your intentions?"

"Well, I am going to take care of the kid. Bella seems to be handling it well, we will bring him home with us, set up a room for him."

"What about Tanya's parental rights? What happens if, and when, she comes back? She knew enough to find out where we lived, where to find you. She surly isn't in the dark as much as you think. She may not know your work, but she must know you have money. That Isabella, my dear daughter, she could not give one thought to your money, she could have bought a house larger than ours when we thought you were gone, instead she buys a modest little home to raise her son in. Instead of welcoming you back with open arms, she made you work for it. She is a woman after your heart, not your worth. This Tanya, who can give away her child like that with little to no concern?"

"I know Dad. I am lucky to have found a woman like Bella. And Tanya was a stripper, maybe still is. Riley probably cramped her style. I will have Jenks work on getting me sole custody, getting her to sign all rights to me."

"And also having papers printed up for Isabella to adopt him."

"Isn't that up to her?"

"Edward, think of the woman you married, go back into that room and tell me what you see." He ordered, not lifting himself from his seat.

I stood up and quietly opened the door, walking softly so they wouldn't hear my approach, and saw Bella and Riley talking animatedly together, Anthony on his hands and knees rocking and making noises at them, trying his hardest to join the fun. Bella laughed loudly suddenly, leaning over to kiss Riley's forehead, which he beamed at.

I had seen enough.

I walked back into the office and sat down again.

"And the papers for Bella to adopt him." I stated, my father beaming at me.


	24. Chapter 24

The drive home was quiet, Anthony always slept during car rides and apparently Riley was the same, once he was settled in the car seat that was left with him and we were three minutes into our drive, he was fast asleep also. I glanced at Edward, his jaw was tight, his eyes telling me he was in deep thought. I wanted to reassure him that he had my support, that his past had no impact on the progress we have made together, with the exemption that we now had a three year old to care for. He was part of Edward, and I would love and care for him.

The short ride was over, and I carried Anthony in while Edward carried a still sleeping Riley. Laying Anthony down into his crib, thankful he was such a hard sleeper, I entered the guest room that had once been Edward's, and watched as he dressed Riley into pajamas, a difficult task with an unmoving child.

"He sleeps like his brother." I observed aloud.

"Mm." What his only response. I turned on the bathroom light so the room wouldn't be in total darkness, also leaving the hall light on so he would be able to find us if he woke up during the night, heading to our bedroom with Edward following at my heels. We watched each other undress, our eyes never leaving each other though staying silent. I dimmed the lights and walked over to where he was standing like a statue. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down as I raised up on my toes to kiss him softly, pressing my body into his. His arms encircled my waist, holding me to him as he deepened the kiss. No words were spoken as he walked me backwards toward the bed, our bodies never separating. He bent, laying me down gently, his body hovering over mine. He placed each of his hands into mine, intertwining our fingers as he entered me slowly, our eyes staying connected as we watched each other be engulfed with pleasure from our connection.

"Faster, please." I gasped, feeling my walls tightening around him.

He groaned and picked up his speed, removing himself completely only to slam into my hard, fully. My legs wrapped around his waist, squeezing him to me, our breathing hitched as he pulled out and entered me quickly, slamming into me, over and over.

"Now baby, let go." He growled, lowering his head, nipping at my neck gently.

He shifted his hips, rotating them as he entered me, hitting me in a new spot that had me instantly cuming around him. His lips forming a circle, his own release followed mine, his body collapsing on top of mine, loving the feel of his weight pressing me into the mattress.

"I didn't know." He finally spoke, his face pressed into my neck, after an endless silence. "I swear I had no idea."

"Who was she?" I questioned softly.

"She was no one, I slept with her a few times after Jasper and I had partied, coke, liquor. I would wake up the next day in her bed and leave. It was Carlisle that stopped my destructive path. He was stepping down, giving me control, he didn't have to tell me that I needed to change if I was going to take over for him. Alice took over the club, and Tanya disappeared, and I didn't think about her again, let alone care enough to find out where she went. This is the first I have thought of her in years."

"Do you have any doubt of Riley being yours?"

"No." He whispered, lifting his face to look at me. "If I am honest, I wanted to, I wanted to deny kind of relationship. But I see what my mother sees, what you see. I can't with good conscience deny the connection we have. What about you? I need you Bella, I need you to be okay with all this. I don't want this craziness to come between what we have finally gained."

"You are my husband, of course you have my support. You didn't knowingly keep this from me. If anything, seeing you step up as a father, willingly taking care of your child, makes me love you more. I want to be a mother to him, but I'm worried."

"About what?" He asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"Tanya, what if she comes back for him, is she still going to want to be his mother? She has full parental rights doesn't she?"

"We will figure it out." He said, kissing my lips quickly. "My father said he is going to have it looked into. We will find her and find out about her giving up her parental rights. I will have full custody over him, and you will be the only mother he will need."

He again kissed my lips, letting them linger softly.

"Thank you." He whispered against them. "I love you."

He had just started to deepen his kiss when Anthony's cries sounded over the baby monitor next to us causing me to giggle at his moan.

"My son is a cock blocker."

I slapped his ass and smiled as he pulled on sweat pants, leaving the room to attend to our baby.

The next morning We were woken up to Riley chattering away to Anthony, who had fallen asleep on his fathers chest last night after refusing to settle down in his own bed. Edward cracked one eye open, watching his sons with a soft smile forming on his sleepy face.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Riley who nodded vigorously at my question.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Hot dogs!" Edward laughing loudly at his request.

"How about we have those for lunch, do pancakes sound good to you?"

"We will eat hot dogs later?"

"Promise."

"Okay. I will eat pancakes."

Riley stood in a chair that I had pulled to the counter and was helping me spoon the batter onto the skillet, watching with big eyes when I made the form of mickey mouse.

"That one for me?" He asked in wonder.

"It is!"

We all sat together at the table, Anthony chewing and humming with excitement over his tiny bits of pancake while Riley had his head bent over his plate inhaling his food, much like his father.

"He sounds like a billy goat." Edward laughed looking at Anthony who grinned back at him.

"You two don't sound much different."

"Are you really my Daddy?" Riley asked suddenly.

"Yes, I really am your Daddy." Edward responded with a serious look, matching the three year olds own face.

An hour ago we had gotten a call from Carlisle. Despite thinking we didn't need to do the DNA testing, we thought it best to have the proof anyway. Carlisle pulled some strings and got it sent out that night, he had called as soon as he received the results.

"Am I going to stay here forever?"

"Would you like to stay with us?" He asked.

Riley scrunched his little face up and looked like he was thinking about Edward's question very seriously.

"I don't want Mommy to take me away. I stay with Anna a lot, but I think I like having my own Mommy to make Mickey Mouse pancakes with. Mommy makes me get my own cereal. I don't like cold stuff."

My anger flared, though I did my best to not let it show.

"Well, you can help me cook whenever you like." I gave him a smile which he returned, shoving another bite of pancake into his mouth.

When we were finished eating, Edward turned on cartoons and left the boys to play, walking back into the kitchen where I was cleaning up from the breakfast mess.

"Sweet girl, we need to talk about last night."

"I thought we already did?"

"I don't mean Riley, I mean of you accepting people at face value. You shouldn't have pulled your car over before arriving at my parents. And you certainly shouldn't have trusted Leah. You could have called for someone to come help if she was truly having car trouble without unlocking your door and stepping out of the car. You do remember what I do right? There are always going to be enemies, and at the way the record is going, you are going to allow them to pull you in much to easily."

"Edward, I am sorry, you are right. I am too trusting. I am not used to this way of life. I grew up in a small town, everyone knew everyone else and all their business. The fact that Jacob turned out to be so different than anyone thought he would is something that doesn't usually happen from where I am from. I promise, I will do better."

He raised an eyebrow at me, questioning the truth behind my promise

"Third times the charm?" I joked, giving him a silly smile.

"You wont get another try. You do one more thing I don't approve of and I will have you chained to me."

"Promise?" I leaned up and took his bottom lip in between my teeth.

"Mmhmm." He growled. "Now go get ready while I get the boys dressed. My crazy ass family should be here soon."

"Oh my goodness! He looks just like Edward!" Rose squealed while she and Alice sat on the floor with their two nephews. "How could that Bi-, um, I mean, woman do something like this? Though I think we should be grateful she did!"

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward could be heard arguing upstairs in the guest room that they were currently turning into Riley's room. Alice and Esme demanded to be allowed to pick out the furniture before they came over and had the delivery rushed. Currently, the three boys had been working on a bed, dresser, and bookcase, for three hours.

"We got a lead." Carlisle said as he entered the room. "I knew she couldn't have gotten far. She was staying three towns over, too close to comfort if I may say. Jenks will be delivering the papers to her today. If we are lucky, she will sign them and it will be over."

"Thank god!" Esme sighed heavily, returning to her camera and snapping more shots of the two brothers. Anthony had crawled himself into Riley's lap and was swinging a toy in his face.

"Tony!" Riley giggled.

"How cute!" Alice squealed. "Are you a Tony now?" She asked him bringing her face close to his.

Anthony's response was to hit her in the face with the toy.

"Stop trying to nick name my son." Edward grumbled as he entered the room.

"I didn't Riley did!" She pouted.

"Edward, we should hear from Jenks by tomorrow morning." Carlisle hurriedly told him, bending to rub the top of Riley's head softly. "I think we are going to head home for the night. I will call you as soon as I hear from him."

"Thanks for all the help."

"Of course."

Esme gave me a tight hug before they walked out the door. "Thank you for loving him Bella, for accepting this little boy." She whispered with emotion.

"Always."

Edward picked up Anthony who was sitting on the floor chewing on a toy car, and we walked up the stairs to find the rest of the family.

Emmett and Jasper were laying on their stomachs, playing with matchbox cars with Riley, Rose and Alice folding the few clothes that they had purchased before coming over this afternoon.

Anthony squirmed and complained in Edwards arms till he was put down and promptly crawled over to Emmett, climbing onto his back and grabbing onto his hair with little fists, yelling out for attention.

Emmett quickly moved slightly so he could grab him and lift him in the air above him making his laugh out, Jasper and Riley focused on the toys and ignoring them.

"Thank you for giving me this family." I said with a smile, wrapping my arms around Edward's waist.

"Thank you for loving us."

He kissed the top of my head, staying cuddled together as we watched our children play with their Aunt and Uncles.


	25. Chapter 25

"Edward, she refused to sign the papers."

"What do you mean she refused!" Edward's voice boomed as he sprang up from his chair, Jenks sitting across from him at the kitchen table.

"She wants to meet with you."

"I don't give a fuck about what she wants!"

"Edward, calm down, before Riley hears you." I said softly, placing my hand over his.

His hands were pressed on the table, his body leaning into them, his face full of frustration and anger.

He seemed to calm slightly at my touch, looking at me before speaking in a lower voice.

"Why does she want to see me? She left Riley a week ago, she hasn't tried to come in contact with any of us. What could she possibly want?

"She wouldn't tell me. But, I will be there if you decide to meet with her. I suggest you just agree to do it, think of your son. She may very well sign the papers after having her say.

"Bella?" Edward asked me, wanting my opinion.

"You should do whatever you think is best. I will not feel threatened by her if you see her, if that is what you are worried about. Jenks is right, we should just see what she wants and hopefully she will give us all rights to Riley."

"I hate playing into her gave, why cant I just have her disappear or something." He pouted.

"Edward." I scolded, lifting the french press to refill Jenks coffee.

"Thank you Isabella." He said, taking a sip while watching Edward.

I couldn't blame him, Edward let his temper get the best of him often.

"Schedule it." Edward sighed, his head hanging in defeat.

"When do you want to do this?"

"I suppose as soon as possible. I want this taken care of and settled quickly. I had been hoping it would have been over by now."

Jenks nodded and left the room with his cell phone pressed against his ear. Standing up, I went behind Edward, wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head against his back. He turned so I was now held in his arms. We clung to each other, staying silent as we waiting for Jenk's to return with her response.

"Edward, I told her to meet us at your parents house. She already knows where they live, and I thought you wouldn't want her to know the location of your home. We need to leave, she will be there in half an hour."

Sighing deeply, Edward let go of me to face the lawyer.

"Will you still be there?"

"Of course, I will draw up any contract that may be needed and get the papers signed we have been waiting for. Hopefully this is the end of it for you."

Jenks left, saying he would stall Tanya if she should up before we arrived, as we packed bags for the kids and got them ready to leave. Just as we were walking toward the door, there was a knock.

I glanced at Edward who was scowling, I shifted Anthony in my one arm so Edward could hand me Riley in the other. Kissing the top of my head he walked around me to open the door with the three of us safely behind him.

"C-Cullen?" A voice stammered, the voice of my father. "I thought you were dead? I went to your funeral."

"Yeah, well, surprise." Edward said in a cold voice. "If you came here to try to get Bella to leave me again, you are to be disappointed. We have some things to do that we are going to be late for so if you please." He continued, walking back to me, placing an arm around my shoulders, his other in front of his children, as he tried to push past my father out the door.

"Wait, Bella, please let me talk to you."

"Dad, we are late, as Edward said."

"I just want to apologize." He rushed out.

My feet stopped moving, Edward looking down at me with a slight scowl.

"Baby, if you want to talk with him, fine, but tell him to come back later. I will be at your side the whole time."

I nodded at him before turning to respond to my father.  
>"Meet us back here this evening." I said in a monotone voice, turning my back to him once more so Edward could escort us to the car as he helped me get the boys settled in their car seat.<p>

"He is beautiful, Isabella." I heard my father say softly before he got into his car and drove off before us.

"Was he talking about me or Anthony?" Edward asked.

"Get in the car." I smirked with an eye roll.

He kissed me quickly, opening my door for me before getting in the car himself and driving toward his parents home.

When our car stopped in the driveway, Emmett and Jasper rushed out before we could even unbuckle.

"Bro, let us take the kids. The bitch is already here, I don't want Ry man here seeing her."

"What's a bitch?" Riley yelled out, obviously hearing his Uncle.

"A dog wandered into Papa Carlisle's house, they are trying to get it out. I don't want you to get bit." He said quickly as I glared at him.

"Where are you gonna take my boys?" Edward asked, frowning at the idea of his sons being very far from him.

"We will just go for a walk with them, stay on the property. That way if Tony shits, I can call his Momma."

"Emmett if you swear in front of my kids one more time!" I yelled.

"Sorry Ma." He said making a face at me.

Jasper grabbed the stroller from the car trunk while Emmett lifted Riley out and Edward held Anthony tightly, kissing his head repeatedly.

"Ed, I am his uncle. He will be safe."

"He better be or I will let my wife shoot you." He grumbled, placing Anthony into the stroller.

We watched as Jasper pushed the stroller, Emmett throwing Riley onto his shoulders, making their way into the woods on a worn path.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"Probably going to show them the stream we used to play in as kids." Edward said, finally pulling his gaze away as they disappeared from sight. "Let's get this over with."

"Then you can deal with my father."

"Sempre qualcosa." Edward muttered under his breath.

"Edward, for the last time, I don't know what you are saying!"  
>"Always something. I better get some special Daddy time tonight."<p>

"So meeting with my father is worse than meeting with your whore?" I blurted out.

"Ehi!"

I ignored him and stomped toward the house, not waiting for him to open the door for me, listening to him mumbled under his breath the whole time.

"Bella," Esme greeted softly, kissing me on the cheek. "Are you giving her a hard time?" She ordered at Edward when he entered the house. "Why didn't you hold the door for her?" She scolded.

Edward threw his hands up into the air, shaking his head as he walked to the bar in the living room to get a glass of whiskey.

"My father showed up." I whispered, watching my husband gulp his drink.

"Want me to shoot him?"

I looked at Esme, seeing a hint of hopefulness on her face.

"Um, no, that's okay. We agreed to let him speak later."

"Well, lets get your husband so we can get this puttana out of my house and burn the chair she is occupying in Carlisle's office. Want a glass of wine?"

"Sure." I eyed the almost empty bottle as she poured the last of it into a glass, handing it to me. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough for Carlisle to order me not to go near that cagna. He hid my bullets." She nodded heavily.

"Edward!" I yelled out, walking toward him quickly. "Let's get this over with, your mothers drunk."

"Shit, did Dad hide her gun?"

"Bullets."

"Thank god. Last time, Dad almost lost his big toe."

"What did he do?"

"Said her chicken was kinda salty." He said with a grimace, my own showing quickly.

He kissed my lips softly before leading me toward the office. He knocked and quickly opened the door, allowing me to enter before him.

"Isabella my dear." Carlisle said, walking to me and bending to kiss my cheek. "No matter what she says, please stay quiet and let us handle it okay?" He whispered.

I nodded my understanding, giving him a small smile, letting him know I was not offended. He placed a hand to my back and lead me to the couch that was against the back wall. Carlisle sat next to me, patting my knee gently, as we watched Edward sit behind his fathers desk, Jenks sitting in the chair placed in front of it, and Tanya next to him. For the first time, my eyes fell upon the woman.

She looked tall, her long legs barely covered, I was sure Edward had a good glimpse of between her legs. Her blond hair looked limp, dry with over product, I could only see one arm, but I had to cover my mouth with a hand to keep the gasp from sounding. Her arm was covered in bruises and track marks, she wasn't even trying to cover it. My attention returned to my husband, watching as his eyes roamed over her, the disgust obvious on his face.

"Well?" He finally spoke, his voice hard, his face changing to allow no emotion to be present. "Why did you have to meet with me?"

"Is that all the greeting I get after all these years?" He stayed silent so she continued. "How is my son?"

"You mean the son you left?"

"Are you keeping him?"

Edward stayed silent again, his jaw tightening with anger.

"Are you going to keep him?" She asked again.

"What concern of it is yours? Just sign the papers."

"I knew you would." Her voice full of smugness. "You want me to sign so you have full control, correct?"

"I know Jenks already explained this to you. Get to the point."

"I want fifty g's."

"You what?" Edward roared, his control slipping.

"You want the kid, I want something in return."

"You wont get shit, don't sign. I will let the courts decide."

"Fine. I will willingly tell them how the father of my son was drugged out when I got pregnant, leaving me on the streets, never showing his face, never paying child support. Maybe they will look into where all your money comes from. Surly it isn't just from the partnership you have with the club."

Carlisle's hand tightened on my knee, I looked at him to see his face full of wrath.

"Edward, pay her." He ordered in a cold voice.

"Dad-"

"Get her to sign Riley over, and pay the bitch. I want this over with, my grandson to have his family."

Tanya looked smugly at Edward, waiting for him to speak.

"Jenks." Edward finally said between his teeth.

Jenks quickly went into action, getting everything drawn up.

"Isabella, I think now would be a good time to check on my wife. Make sure she isn't tearing apart the house till Tanya has left. She had a bottle before you came." He said under his breath.

I knew not to argue, giving him a nod as I stood, looking at Edward, who was watching me with careful eyes.

"So, is this the woman who agreed to mother your bastard?" Tanya asked with a cruel smile as she finally looked at me for the first time.

My own anger was now growing out of control. I started to take a step toward her, Edward quickly standing to come to my side.

"Bella Love, go to Esme." He said, kissing my forehead and opening the office door for me.

I stomped up the stairs, finding Esme in her bedroom, clothes and shoes thrown everywhere.

"Esme?"

"I can't find them." She huffed, plopping onto the floor, looking like a put out child rather than my mother in law.

"I'll help." I seethed, storming from the room into the room I knew Edward used when he stayed here, the same room I had used.

Esme gleefully clapped her hands and followed me. Ten minutes later the room was trashed, and we were none the luckier.

"Well, looks like he was smarter this time."

"He has done this before?"

"Yes, well, Edward may get his temper from me. Carlisle is more like Emmett, better at controlling it."

I opened the last drawer in the desk, gasping as I pulled out a small baggy.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Pot!" Esme exclaimed in surprise.

We looked at each other for a moment, nodding our head in silent agreement. We stood up and I followed her back to her own bedroom, leading me into the bathroom.

"Give me." She said holding out her hand after she found a small pack of papers in Carlisle's nightstand.

Two joints later, sitting inside of her empty bathtub, she looked at me, making me giggle at her red eyes.

"I want brownies." She said with a pout.

"Oh, we should make some!"

We raced, or we thought we did, to the kitchen and started to pull out ingredients.

Edward and Carlisle walked into the kitchen, staring at us as we ate the raw batter.

"Bella?" Edward asked, one eyebrow raised as he watched me.

"We couldn't find the bullets." I shrugged, making Esme burst out in giggles.

"Come on, lets go shower before my brothers return with our sons." Edward said, pulling me to him to carry me up the stairs.

"Esme Cullen." I heard Carlisle scold with humor.

"There's more left." She said.

Soon they were following us up the stairs, heading to their bedroom while Edward brought me to his old one.

"Damn, you two did a number." Edward said with wide eyes as he saw the mess in the room.

"Well, it was your pot we found."

"Yeah, it's been there for a while." He chuckled, placing me on the bathroom counter, shutting the door with his foot.

While he was turned away, starting the water so it would get warm, I quickly tore off my clothes, still sitting on the counter, waiting for him to turn back around.

"Shit." He stumbled out when he turned to face me again.

I just smiled at him, making him growl and walk quickly back to me. His hands gripped my thighs, pulling me to him, his mouth attacking mine. My hands pulled and tugged, trying to undress him, my need making his clothed body unbearable. I felt him smile into our kiss, his hands replacing mine that were trying to undo his belt. Within moments they were down, Edward kicking them off his feet. With no words, he pushed my legs farther apart and entered me quickly, roughly. I moaned out his name, threading my hands into his hair and pulling on it, making him hiss as his head was pulled back. We were hurried, eager, nether of us wanting soft words or touches.

He pulled out of me, making me groan in complaint.

"Turn around, now." He ordered, his voice husky.

I hopped down turning so I was now facing the mirror. He grabbed my hips, pulling me back to him, forcing me to lay on top of the counter. He again thrust into me with no warning, his fingers digging into my hips. I twisted so I could look into the mirror, seeing Edwards face. He was staring back at me, his face as flushed as mine, eyes glazed over. He narrowed his eyes slightly, giving me a small playful smirk and raised one hand slightly, quickly lowering it, slapping me ass. The smart sting made me call out, my orgasm coming out of no where as I came around him. He groaned loudly as I squeezed around him, throwing his head back, mouth hung open, as he followed me, filling me with his warmth.

"Damn, baby." He muttered finally, our breathing slowing. "We both need to shower now."

We returned downstairs almost an hour later. We had sex again, this time against the shower wall, before actually getting clean and dressed to greet the family.

"Where is Mom and Dad?" Edward asked once we entered the living room, quickly picking up Anthony and kissing him.

"Dude, I am scarred. I went upstairs to find them, I smelled the pot so I opened their door." Emmett said shuddering. "I will never get that out of my head."

"Wait, did you just say you caught our parents going at it?" Edward snickered.

"Yeah well, you almost got caught too." Emmett grumbled, rubbing his eyes with the pad of his hands.

"Luckily for you, your wife is a screamer." Jasper said, winking at me.

"Oh my god." I groaned out, hiding my face into Edwards chest.

"Exactly." Jasper laughed.

"Enough, don't embarrass my wife." Edward said, unable to hid his smile.

"So how did it go?" Jasper asked, returning to the business at hand.

"She wanted money." Edward said seriously, a quickly flare of anger flashing in his eyes. "I got her to sign the papers, paid her off, and she left. Never even asked to see him." He said, shifting his eyes to Riley who was focused on the cartoon playing across the television screen.

"So he is ours?" Emmett asked, voice full of excitement.

"He is" Edward said, pulling me closer. 


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm not ready for this." I complained.

We pulled into the driveway behind my fathers car. We saw him sitting on the porch stairs under the light I had left on.

"I can tell him to leave." Edward offered, looking at me with raised brows.

I thought about it, and was eager to accept Edward's offer, but knew I needed to just get it over with, to allow him to have his say.

"Let's just do this." I pouted, getting out of the car.

I picked Anthony up from his car seat while Edward allowed Riley to hop down from his seat to the ground.

"Riley!" I called out, anxious as I watched him run full speed toward my father, who was now standing and watching us from his spot. "Edward, why did you let him run off?" I scowled at him.

He held his hands up in the air with a dumbfounded look.

"How was I suppose to know he was going to do that? It's not like your father is dangerous." He said as he took Anthony from my arms and we started walking toward the house. He stopped suddenly and turned to face me. "Is he?" I could see him hardening himself already.

"Stop it, no he isn't dangerous. He has never laid a hand on me, the first time he has ever hurt me was that day you met him, when he took Jacob's side without even talking to me."

Edward grunted and resumed walking. My father was squatting so he was at eye level with our three year old who could be heard chattering away, no fear to the stranger in front of him.

"Dad." I said when we were close.

"Bella, I was beginning to think you ditched."

"No, we had to take care of some things at Edward's parents house this afternoon. It ran a little longer than we thought it would."

"Let's take this inside." Edward said, reaching out to unlock the door, opening it to allow my father and I to enter before him.

"I am going to make some coffee, would you like some?" I asked my father.

"That'd be great, thanks."

Edward put Anthony into the large circular gate Rose and Alice had bought earlier in the week, lifting Riley inside to allow him to play with his brother. Anthony immediately squealed and raced as fast as his little knees and hands would go to get to him, making me smile softly at them.

"Who is the older boy?" My father asked me as Edward was walking into the kitchen.

"Our son." Edward's voice firm.

"I believe I would know if Isabella had a three year old." Charlie said scowling at him.

"I am adopting him." I said simply.

"I know who you are." Charlie said suddenly, glaring at Edward. "I knew your name, but I refused to think my own daughter would involve herself with someone like you. I made some calls after finding out she married you in secret."

"And what is it you know of me?" Edward smirked, his eyes cold.

"Enough to know you should be behind bars. That you have corrupted my daughter into your lifestyle."

"You know nothing, Dad. You never took the time to see how I was while living here with Jacob. It seems like once we married and left, you washed your hands of me. Did you just not care that I was unhappy? It didn't matter how he treated me? You may not have known then, but you must know now. That he was cheating on me with my best friend, even before we were married? How many nights I was left alone while he was sleeping with her, if not others? That I was refused to have a career outside of the home to occupy my time? Edward saved me when he hit me, he refused to leave me at Jacobs disposal after seeing how I was treated. It should have been you, not Edward who did that."

"Bella, you never told me you were unhappy."

"You are my father, I shouldn't have to come out and say the words, you should have been able to tell by my actions, even by looking at me! Instead, after finding out the truth of my marriage with Jacob, of him trying to kidnap me and thinking he killed my husband, you formed a relationship with Leah of all people. You consoled her, the one who had been sleeping with my husband, instead of your daughter who was treated so poorly by that man, who was pregnant and believed she lost her husband."

"How is it that he has returned from the grave anyway?"

"Really? That's your concern?" I asked in astonishment.

"Jacob ordered my death. He came into my home, having men he hired take me, trying to take Bella with him. When he died, everyone was left to believe I had been killed. The two men who held me captive were dead, but there was a third that was still out there. I stayed away thinking it would keep Bella safe. It hurt to do so, both Bella and myself, but I truly had her best interest at heart. More than I can say for yourself. I announced myself, letting her know the truth of what happened, when she gave birth to my son. I couldn't stay away any longer."

"How noble of you." Charlie sneered.

"Get out." I demanded, fed up with his treatment of Edward.

"Bella, please, I am trying. I may not have acted like it, but I love you. I want you back in my life. I want the chance to know my grandson."

"You have a funny way of showing it. You sit here and speak low of not just me, but my husband. He has done more for me than you ever have. He protected me, still keeping me safe, loves me, loves our children."

"Is that child his? The one you are adopting."

"Do you do that on purpose? Change the topic to try and get the upper hand?"

"Bella, this is no life for you, for your child!"

"You don't get to decide that! This is my life. What Edward does to provide is none of your concern."

"So you have no issue if I speak to the station here in town?"

"Edward has a partnership in his brother in laws club." I said, lifting an eyebrow at him. "He has all his money accounted for. Every dollar has come from a legal source."

"You mean every dollar that is traceable." He snorted, still glaring at Edward.

Edward stood up abruptly, his chair hitting the wall behind him.

"You need to leave, before I loose my patience with you anymore than I have." He ordered.

"Or what, you will shoot me?"

"No he wont, but I am getting very close to doing so." I seethed at him.

"That, I would be threatened by." Charlie chuckled. "I did train you well."

My head was spinning at his sudden change of demeanor. I looked at Edward, his look much like my own.

"Sit down." He said, now quietly, softly.

I sat, though Edward remained standing, looking down at him.

"Bella, I will never agree with your choice in him, I wont lie and say that I do. But I refuse to be closed from your life again. I made mistakes, I am man enough to admit it. I trusted Jacob when I shouldn't have. I watched that boy grow up, I couldn't see him for what he truly was. I am ashamed that it has taken all that has happened to make me see otherwise. But he," raising his hand to point at Edward, "is not good enough for you."

"I probably wont ever be." Edward spoke. "But I love your daughter, and I will never hurt her."

"I can see that, though it eats at me to know you are what she wants. I want to be your father, I want to be a grandfather. If I have to suck it up, and deal with _him_, I will."

I was having a hard time grasping onto his change of attitude. He was still being disrespectful of Edward, something I knew my husband was having a hard time swallowing, but he was saying he was going to give his acceptance. I would never let go of how he treated me after I had left Jacob, and feeling unheeded after thinking Edward was dead, but part of me wanted him in my life. I didn't want to live forever without some contact with my father, without giving Anthony a chance of having two loving grandfathers. When Anthony could decide for himself, it may be too late for him to have a relationship with his Grandfather Swan. I looked at Edward, knowing I could never make such a big decision without him. It affects our whole family. Anthony started to fuss and he left the room before I could stand to retrieve my son.

"He's hungry Ma." Edward said, returning to the silent kitchen, handing me out baby.

He started making a bottle, Leaving his back to us, though I knew he was keeping his eats alert. Anthony whined a little, though kept his eyes on my father, watching with curiosity at the stranger before him.

"What's your name?" Riley asked, climbing into the chair beside my father.

"Charlie. What's yours?"

I watched, ready to pounce if I felt any type of resentment coming from my father directed at the curious three year old.

"Riley. That's my new Mommy." He said pointing a chubby finger at me, causing me to smile softly at him. It was the first time he said those words out loud. "My old one didn't want me, so I came to live with my Daddy and he gave me a new one."

"He did, did he? That was awfully good of him."

"Yup. He wants to keep me." He said seriously, his eyes wide as he spoke. "My old Mommy said he didn't want me, but she lied. Right Daddy?" He shouted the last part over my fathers shoulder, to his father who was making his way back to the table.

"That's right." He said softly, giving him a smile as he handed me the prepared bottle.

Anthony grabbed it quickly and drank greedily, his eyes straying from my father to his brother.

"And now I am a big brother. That's Tony." He said, now pointing to his baby brother. "He smells most of the time, but he likes it when I play with him."

Edward chuckled, looking at me with amusement at Riley's description of our baby.

"Baby's do tend to smell quite often." My father said, nodding his head in agreement.

"Riley, who don't you go pick out what pajamas you want to wear tonight, I will be up there soon to help you change." Edward said softly to his son.

"I want Mommy to read to me this time." He said as he ran from the room.

I smiled widely at Edward, tears brimming my eyes at his title for me, now spoken twice. He reached over and squeezed my hand in his own, his eyes just as happy as mine. He mouthed the words 'I love you', before giving his attention to my father, who was now focused on Anthony.

"He looks like his father." He sighed, though his eyes were soft as he watched his grandson.

"You don't have to like me, but you will show me respect, especially in front of others. You will always treat Bella and our children kindly, and if I ever hear you say one derogative thing to any of them, you are kaput."

"What are you saying?" My father asked, trying to sound emotionless, though I could see the hope in his eyes.

"I am saying, if you want to see your daughter and grandson, those are the stipulations. Riley may not be her biological child, but she is his mother now, I want him treated just the same as Anthony. By everyone. He will be made to feel differently."

"What kind of man do you think I am?" My father asked indignity.

Edward raised a brow at him, frowning slightly.

"I get your point, but I would never do anything to hurt that child upstairs. I will promise you that."

"Love, is there anything you want to say?" Edward asked me.

"No, I think you covered all I would have demanded already." I told him. "You may be allowed to enter our childrens lives, but I am not ready to fully forgive you yet. Maybe in time, but for right now, I am only accepting your presence for my sons."

Charlie looked sorrowfully at me but nodded his understanding.

"I should go, it's late and you have kids to get ready for me." He said standing.

He started to bend toward me, assuming to kiss my cheek, but I shook my head, denying his actions. He looked at me sadly, nodded toward Edward, and walked from the room, shutting the front door quietly behind him.

"Moooommmmmyyyyyyy." Riley called from the top of the stairs.

"I think you are being summoned." Edward grinned at me, kissing me as he took our half asleep baby from my arms, following behind me as I made my way up the stairs to tuck in our oldest child.


	27. Chapter 27

Time seemed to fly by. Anthony's second birthday was today and the family was coming over to celebrate with us, including my father. He had started visiting at least once a week, giving just as much attention to Riley, who was extremely attached to him, as he did Anthony. For once, there was no drama going on around us, nothing threatening our happiness. Charlie still gave Edward a stink eye, Edward never dropping his guard when he was around. For the first year we had Riley, I felt like Tanya was a threat looming over our heads. She may have signed her rights away, but I was afraid of her coming back into our lives just to cause trouble. The date marking Riley's one year mark with the family, Edward called the house. He was called away by Jasper, some sort of problems with a shipping shortage that needed his attention. He apologized, telling me he wouldn't be home till the next day most likely.

When he arrived home, looking exhausted with dark circles under his eyes and his face shadowed with stubble, he pulled me into his arms while laying in bed informing me of Tanya's death. She never left town like she had promised, instead, blew through the money Edward had given her, shacking up with one of the dealers that Edward had connections with. I bristled at the thought, but chose to let it pass, not wanting to argue with him again about that part of involvement he worked with.

"She's dead." He stated with a sigh.

"What?" I gasped, sitting up slightly to look at him.

"That was one of the problems last night. Not only was the cash short, Tanya's body was found in the basement when I had the guys show up for some encouragement for the rest of the payment. Looked like an overdose. She still had the needle in her arm."

"Poor Riley." I sighed.

"She hasn't been a part of his life for a year Bella, the way he talked, she wasn't a part of his life even before he came to us. You are his mother. The only one he has ever truly had."

Riley was now getting ready to start kindergarten, and was extremely excited about it. He had been going to preschool last year, three half days a week, and was proud of himself for now being in 'big boy school'. It was two weeks away and I was dreading it. I had grown accustomed to having him with me most of the day. Watching he and his brother play, helping me make their breakfast and lunch.

"Ma, someone woke up with great excitement." Edward said walking into the room, Anthony running in front of him.

"Two! Two!" He squealed, holding up three fingers.

"My big birthday boy!" I grinned at him, leaning off the bed to pick him up. He crawled over me jumping up and down giggling.

"Ehi! No jumping on the bed!" Edward growled, tackling Anthony and tickling him.

"What did I say about the Italian?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Edward's face grew red but he couldn't contain his amused grin.

The last day of preschool I got a call from the school. Riley had called a fellow classmate a cagna for taking a crayon he had been using. I was extremely embarrassed sitting in the office as we were told of the incident, while Edward just burst out in laughter, only quieting when he noticed the principle and I glaring at him. I banned the language after that day, knowing Edward usually only spoke it when being inappropriate. He tried to put the blame on Emmett, since he was the one who always translated to Riley so he could _learn_.

"Emmett and Rose should be arriving soon with Riley and their brood." Edward said giving me a kiss.

Emmett and Rose now had three children. They announced their pregnancy the day of Riley's adoption, already four months along with twins. They had kept silent about it till they were sure everything was well with the pregnancy. She gave birth to boys, only to get pregnant two months later, having a little girl who looked just like her mother and had her father wrapped around her finger from day one.

He left with Anthony to get him ready for the day after he dressed, leaving me to get ready alone for one. I usually had our youngest clinging to me as I tried to shower, screaming if I left his sight for even a moment. The past few weeks he seemed to abandon the notion of needing me ever second, and chose to follow his father around instead. He knew better than to bring him to Jasper's club with him after making that mistake with Riley. He slept on the couch for a week, getting the silent treatment till he swore he would never do it again. It took twice the amount of time for Riley to stop snapping his fingers at me to fill his cup with juice. His father gave him his ego unfortunately, which only magnitude when He saw people at Edward's beck and call that night.

After my shower, I started at the stick sitting on the bathroom vanity. Edward and I had not prevented the chance of pregnancy, it just hadn't happened. I had a suspicion for about a week now, asking Alice to sneak me a test so I wouldn't get Edward's hopes up, and took it this morning before getting showered and dressed.

"Mommy!" Anthony sang out, his grandparents surrounding him.

He was crashing into everything in my house, sitting in a power wheels.

"Why is that in my house?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at my husband who was sweeping up dirt from a planter that had fallen and broke.

"Your father." He grumbled, glaring slightly at Charlie who was grinning ear to ear.

The little car was designed to look like a mini police cruise, lights, noise and all. He thought it was hilarious.

"Dad, take him outside." I ordered, shaking my head at him.

The day was loud, busy, and perfect. With a house full of Cullen's, there was never a dull moment. The men who worked for Edward also attended, Riley forcing them to be the 'bad guys' and play dead and he and Anthony chased them in the new gift from my father. Anthony was more than spoiled with gifts and love the entire time. He and Riley were passed out together in Riley's bed, falling asleep while they had watched a movie. Even with the age difference, they were best friends, always together. If you were not told, you would never know they were only half siblings. Their features were identical, little replicas of their father.

I already slipped on a night gown and was applying lotion when Edward appeared in the bathroom doorway, staring at me with gleaming eyes.

"Isabella, is there something you need to tell me?" He asked.

I had purposefully left the test on the counter, knowing he would see it immediately as we readied for bed.

I turned and grinned at him, he rushed to me, pulling me into his arms and twirling me around the room.

"Thank you." He kept muttering in between kisses.

"Thank _you_." I whispered, allowing him to fall into bed with his arms still around me, his mouth devouring every part of my body.

"We are almost there, baby." Edward cooed at me, making me grit me teeth.

"Easy for you to say."

I had been in labors for hours. The baby being stubborn as always. It even refused to let us see if it was a boy or girl during each ultra sound, much to Edwards dismay.

"One more push!" The doctor called out.

Bearing down, I tried my best not to scream with the next contraction and the searing pain. I was regretting my decision of refusing the pain relievers.

"A girl!" He smiled at us, placing the baby on me as my husband stared at her with tears dripping down his face.

"Francesca Marie." He said in a shaky voice as the nurse handed her to him after she was cleaned and checked over.

"E suo tocco, si muore."

"Daddy!" Francesca scolded, glaring at her father as he threatened till her date if he touched her.

Edward was dreading every second of having a sixteen year old daughter. After two days of fighting he finally caved and said she could go on a date. Little did our daughter know, Anthony was being paid to follow them the entire night.

The boy was visibly shaken and pale as he stared at my husband with fearful eyes.

Our daughter grew to have my dark hair color with streaks of her fathers highlighting it, though she had Esme's bright blue eyes instead of my brown or Edward's green.

Our youngest children stood on either side of Edward, matching their father's glare at the boy. Little Carlisle was born a year after his older sister, the youngest, Stefano, only three years ago. And again, his newest sons were his little replica's. Francesca was the closest I got at having a child resemble me, though she did look more like me than her father.

Riley came running down the stairs, stopping suddenly at the sight before him. He was home on break from school.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked with irritation.

"Riley Cullen, language!" I chastised him.

Edward just chuckled, knowing Riley would have more of an issue of his sister dating than he would. Riley was more than protective of his younger sister. When they were in the same school, none even braved a glance at '_Cullen's sister_'.

"Let's go." My daughter rushed out, quickly pulling her date out the door before her brother could cause problems.

"Dad you let her go out with that micio?!"

"Riley! I wont say it again."

"Micio, micio!" My three year old started singing, running around his fathers feet.

I glared at Edward who was failing at hiding his laughter.

"What's micio mean? I've never heard that one." Carlisle asked our oldest, Anthony just burst out laughing with his father as he left to follow his sister and her date.

"I give up." I sighed, leaving my five men in front of the door as I walked to the kitchen.

Edward followed me shortly after, topping off my wine glass before pouring a small glass of his favorite whiskey for himself.

"Our baby is growing up." He sighed, pressing my back against his chest, his lips kissing my neck.

"That she is."

"I love you."

"As I love you."


End file.
